


Ain't That Tuff Enuff

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [28]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Confusion, Construction AU, Crossdressing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fear of Discovery, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lingerie, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modeling, New Year's Eve, Photo Shoots, Rough Sex, Shaving, Talking, Understanding, getting caught, money problems, moonlighting, over reacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "Put yur back into it Pete, I want to see you sweating so bad your eyeliner runs!""Pleasetell me we're ahead of schedule Bobby.""Of course we are. After seeing the forecast for Wednesday and knowing how hot it is gonna be, I don't want you guys up there fainting on me. ""Ryan, so help me if you do that shit again..."Gerard finished his coffee."Well, I best get back to work...I hear the boss is a real ball breaker..."He smirked as he chucked his empty cup into one of the rubble skips then turned to head back onto the site."Catch you later...boss."Bob shook his head, how was this his..."Way! Knock off that shit with Wentz!"...life.





	1. I Would Walk Ten Miles on my Hands and Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So who here has read a good construction!AU raise your hand. Anyone, anyone, Buller? Yeah, me neither. I read ones where one of the guys was a contractor, some of the best written by Happilyappled, check out her shit, but nothing else. So one day my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl_ and I were comparing notes for a new fic and I asked if she checked out the porn site recently and she said yes. I asked if she saw the pathetic construction one and she laughed and said yes again so i said how about it? She said sure, but just construction? I said nah, construction by day and models by night! ^0^
> 
> That's not exactly what happened, but we are pretty proud of the results now and would like to share our warped vision with ya'll. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Fic title and chapter titles taken from Ain't That Tuff Enuff ~ The Fabulous Thunderbirds

**"Put yur back into it Pete, I want to see you sweating so bad your eyeliner runs!"**

Bob barked though the megaphone at one of his hardest workers. Actually they were all hard workers and Bob was proud of them for coming so far. Kick Ass Konstruction started out as a three friends who did construction off campus for the college. Many of the house mothers didn't like the older men around their boarder’s cause of their age. Not that they were all lecherous, but the few gave the whole group a bad name. Being the same age as well as gay made it much easier...not that being gay had anything to do with it either. Their reputation grew and soon they were getting bigger and bigger jobs. At first it was just Bob and the Way brothers, Gerard and Mikey. Over the last four years they had others come and go, but then they got Pete and Ryan and the circle seemed complete. Two years later the five of them were still going strong. The best part was that Bob's quiet crush on the older Way brother turned into something more and now they were celebrating their four year anniversary. Mikey and Pete had a small fling that didn't amount to anything, but they had a strong friendship. It took Ryan a bit longer to become part of the gang, but once he was, there was no separating them. Bob couldn't have asked for a better crew or a better boyfriend who was walking toward him with an Iced Latte from the Starbucks across from the construction lot. Gerard grinned as he reached Bob, handing him his drink before taking a sip of his own.

" _Please_ tell me we're ahead of schedule Bobby."

"Of course we are. After seeing the forecast for Wednesday and knowing how hot it is gonna be, I don't want you guy up there fainting on me. That reminds me, did you find that invoice you were looking for."

 Bob took a sip of his drink and sighed. It was his one weakness...well that and his boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed Gerard tasting the stronger coffee flavor from the younger man's drink. Gerard grinned.

"Yeah, I found it. That idiot that covered for Mikey the other day put it in the wrong file...along with four others. I'm telling you Bobby, that kid couldn't find his dick with both hands, how did you think he'd ever be able to cover for Mikes?"

"Hey, I get that the kid has a second job. I swear he is the only one that doesn't suffer in the winter like we do. I mean I am not as bad as you guys, but I feel for ya, you know?"

Gerard nodded, taking another sip.

"I know, I was actually thinking about looking round for something, like some bar work or something maybe...what do you think?"

"That might work except you know you're not supposed to drink anymore. The doc said it was bad for your borderline diabetes. At least I know you don't sugar up your coffee. That shit taste nasty."

"Bobby, I'm not intending to drink, just make a little money serving it."

"Yes, but the temptation my love and..."

**"Ryan, so help me if you do that shit again..."**

Gerard looked over to where his brother saluted to Bob before returning to work. He sighed, turning back to his boyfriend.

"Ok then, well if not a bar...maybe a coffee shop?...I could do that, right?

"That could work. We can discuss it when we finish...are you spending the night?"

"If you want me to..."

Gerard added a wink before finishing his coffee.

 "Well, I best get back to work...I hear the boss is a real ball breaker..."

He smirked as he chucked his empty cup into one of the rubble skips then turned to head back onto the site.

"Catch you later...boss."

Bob shook his head, how was this his...

  **"Way! Knock off that shit with Wentz!"**

 ...life.

*

*

*

 "Who's turn is it?"

 "Well Gerard cheated last turn so it's Pete's turn to cheat."

Mikey sipped his beer counting his Monopoly money.

"I did not cheat!..."

Gerard sniffed indignantly.

"I merely ignored the rules."

Bob scoffed and Mikey rolled his eyes. He handed Pete the dice.

"I'm glad you don't try to deny it."

Gerard huffed, sipping his Diet Coke. Pete held the dice up to his lips and blew on them.

"Come on...give me anything except a 3 or an 8..."

He rolled the dice. One landed on a 5, the other on a 3.

"Goddamn it!...I hate this game..."

 He grumbled as he moved his piece, the iron, the 8 spaces to the "Go to Jail" square, then straight over to join Mikey in jail.

 "Hiya roomie."

 He smirked to the younger man. Mikey rolled his eyes, but a small smirk showed on his face too.

"Hey hey you two, no fraternizing with the other inmate, I'll put you in solitary."

Ryan laughed.

"Those two wouldn't last two seconds in jail."

"I'll have you know that I'd do very well in jail..."

Pete leered.

"I'd be really popular."

 "Yeah, Pete, that's not a good thing."

 Gerard leaned back against the sofa.

"Nah, he'd be my bitch."

Mikey deadpanned and then got up.

 "Grabbing a beer, who wants."

 "I'll take one."

 "Make that two."

 Both Bob and Ryan finished off their current one.

"Make that three... _Master_."

Gerard made a gagging noise.

 "Ew dude, that's my brother...I don't want to know about your kinky selves..."

 He shuddered.

 "Could you grab me another Diet Coke and an aspirin please Mikes?"

"Got a headache Gee?"

"Nope he's got bills piling up."

"Michael!"

"What Bob? He's been stressed out and eating comfort foods and freaking out and switching to bland shit like chicken and steamed veggies, which are gross."

 "Gee...why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause there's nothing to tell, I'm fine..."

Gerard turned to Mikey.

"You're no longer my brother, you snitch."

 He stuck his tongue out at him for good measure. Mikey shrugged and headed into the kitchen.

"I may have a solution Gee."

Ryan pulled out his phone.

 "I have a friend from my club days...don't judge me Pete, that is a part time model. He says they look for everyday faces all the time cause they are into realism. Maybe you could try that Gee."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

 " _Everyday_ faces...you saying I'm ugly Ryan?"

"Oh stop Gee, you know it isn't true."

 Mikey returned with the beers. Gerard rolled his eyes and held his hands out for his drink and pills.

 "Yeah, _I_ know I'm not ugly, I was just checking if Ryan thinks I am...Ryan?"

"Come on Gee, I think you're the cutest twink in construction."

Bob frowned.

 "Don’t call him that."

Gerard put his hand on Bob's arm.

"I don't mind it Bobby, it's just how I'm seen."

"I mind."

Mikey frowned. It was the one thing he didn't like about Bob. He was always trying to get Gerard to bulk up by carrying the 2 by 4's even though he was a welder. Gerard sighed, they'd had this discussion before, and he really didn't want a repeat, not tonight anyway.

"Hey, who's go is it next?"

He tried to change the subject.

"My turn."

Ryan grabbed the dice.

 "Come on 12!"

He rolled.

"Yes!"

 He hopped to Boardwalk with his shoe.

"Fuck, now he has both!"

"I quit!"

Bob got up and stormed off. Gerard sighed and pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I'll be back..."

He got up following after his boyfriend. He found him in his bedroom.

"Bobby?...you ok?"

He asked softly as he entered the room and closed the door behind himself, before walking over to sit next to Bob on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah...I'm just...why didn't you tell me you were in that much trouble Gee? You know I would take care of you. That’s what a boyfriend is for."

"And that's exactly _why_ I didn't tell you. Bobby, I love that you care so much, but I can take care of myself...Mikey and I have both been doing it for years you know."

"I just don't want you to think that you can't depend on me. I know...we talked about making this...permanent one day..."

Gerard nodded.

 "We did, and I'm still on board with that one day in the future...but that doesn't mean that I want to give up my independence completely."

Bob sighed.

"Alright Gee. Hey, I'm gonna lay down for a bit. Can you see everyone out when the game is over?"

"Sure Bobby..."

Gerard sounded a little despondent.

"Do you still want me to stay?"

"I would like it, but only if you want to."

"Of course I want to Bobby..."

Gerard leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to Bob's.

"Why don't I just throw them out now, then come back and suck you off...how's that sound?"

"As much as I would love that, you're brother won't go that easily."

Bob chuckled and pulled Gerard in for a real kiss.

"I can wait...you are worth waiting for."

Gerard giggled.

"Say the word and I'll throw his ass out on the street right now."

Bob squeezed Gerard's ass and then swatted it lightly.

"Go be a good host."

Gerard rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly.

"Ok, ok...I'll try to keep them quiet, and I'll be back as soon as I can get rid of them."

He kissed Bob's lips again then got up off the bed and left the room with a wink before quietly closing the door and returning to the group.

"Ok guys...what did I miss?"

"We were taking bets whether you would show up again."

"Oh ha ha Mikey...like I would leave you with access to Bob's fridge, and his beers."

Ryan looked at Pete.

"Pay up."

Pete huffed as he pulled a ten from his wallet and handed it over.

"Hey, wait, what?..."

Gerard was stunned.

"You were _actually_ taking bets?!"

"We said we were. Pete bet that you would not return at all and that we would start hearing sex noises. Mikey said it would be a few hours, but you would return after like a make out session. I said you were too much of a host and couldn't leave us all sitting here...or you would kick us out."

 Ryan was smug as he took money from Mikey too.

"Well just for that..."

Gerard crossed his arms with a huff.

"I’m really gonna kick you all out.”

"Awww don't be like that Gee."

"I still get to keep the money."

"Get out!..."

Gerard snapped, then sighed.

 "I'll see you all tomorrow."

The three guys grumbled and got up heading for the door. Gerard watched them leave and locked the door, leaning his forehead against the wood...he'd have to apologize to them tomorrow, probably with coffee and donuts. He sighed and then headed to Bob's bedroom, turning out the living room light on the way. Opening the bedroom door quietly, he slipped inside the darkened room and closed the door. He stripped off his jeans and shirt then slipped under the covers next to his boyfriend without a sound, curling up on his side.

Bob pulled Gerard in and kissed the top of his head.

"Night Gee."

He yawned and snuggled in falling fast asleep.


	2. Ain’t No Doubt About It, Baby, It’s You I Aim To Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok, I'm in as long as I'm not doing this shit alone."
> 
> Ryan turned to Pete.
> 
> "What about you Pete?"
> 
> "Oh I'm in!...you haven't lived till you've seen me in panties."
> 
> "Uh...I'm good."
> 
> "yeah, and I have already."
> 
>  Mikey smirked and Gerard choked again.
> 
> "Can you not?...I don't need to know Mikey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter gives you a little more insight into the characters and lays the rest of the plot down. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The sunlight woke him up first. He opened his eyes shielding them and then turned to see the angel in bed with him. Bob smiled and then turned it into a smirk as he saw the sheet slightly rising with his boyfriend's morning wood. He reached under the covers and began to stroke it. Gerard moaned softly as the delicious feeling pulled him from his sleep. He thrust his hips up slightly into Bob's skilled hand.

 "Mmmm, Bobby..."

He moaned with a lazy smile forming on his lips.

"What did I do to *uh* to deserve this?"

"Just being you."

Bob leaned in and kissed him. Gerard kissed back hungrily, his hands threading into Bob's hair as his hips bucked up again.

"Wanna fuck you after you cum."

"Yes...please Bobby, please."

 Gerard begged, tipping his head back into his pillow. Bob pulled the covers off and watched his hand slide over the slickness and shine of Gerard's cock. He licked his lips and then pulling away from Gerard, pressed his mouth against it. Gerard whined, arching his back and hips clear off of the bed.

"Oh God pleeease."

He mouthed at the head while stroking the shaft as he savored the taste of his boyfriend's precum.

"Please Bobby...I'm gonna *uh* gonna *uh* cum."

Bob kept up what he was doing and started to stroke faster. Gerard trembled, words turning to incomprehensible babble until he cried out, cumming hard. Bob gathered it all up into his mouth, but did not swallow. He then moved up and kissed Gerard pushing the cum into his mouth with his tongue. He continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Gerard kissed back, happily accepting his own cum and swallowing some, while passing some back into Bob's mouth until it was all gone and he was whimpering from oversensitivity, moving a hand down to push Bob's hand off of his cock. Bob used the hand covered in cum to press two fingers into Gerard. Gerard whined, pushing down onto the fingers.

"Easy baby, I got you, let me take care of you."

Gerard nodded, eyes closed and mouth hung open...fingers gripping at anything he could reach. Bob added a third finger as he grabbed for the lube. He spread it on his own cock and then shifted down between Gerard's legs. He scissored him a bit more, then pulled his fingers out. He lifted Gerard's hips up and lined his cock up.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes, just please please *uhhh*..."

Gerard trailed off with a groan as he felt Bob press into him. Bob bit his lip. It always felt so good sliding in. Warm and wet and so tight. He took his time, not cause Gerard needed it, but cause he loved to savor every inch as he sunk in. Gerard shuddered, his nerve endings feeling raw and on fire. He scrunched his face up as he tried to breathe through the initial discomfort...he knew it would fade soon to be replaced by the most intense pleasure imaginable., he just had to get through the pain first. When he was finally fully in he reached up with a shaky hand and caressed Gerard's sweat soaked face and hair.

"You good baby? I can wait if you need me too."

Gerard nodded shakily...he'd never had to adjust with either of his two past partners, but Bob was fucking hung, and Gerard needed a minute.

 "J-just a minute Bobby...please?"

He whimpered quietly with tears in his eyes as he clung to Bob's shoulders and breathed slow and deep.

"Yeah yeah baby, I'm good, take all the time you need. Should I add more lube?"

 Bob was so gentle with Gerard. He treated him like glass sometimes.

"Please."

 Gerard murmured.

"Okay baby, when you are ready, I'll do it."

Gerard nodded.

"O-ok Bobby."

Bob waited till Gerard's breathing evened out and he could see him getting used to the girth. He started to pull back out again and poured the lube over his shaft as he went. When he was just the head he added the most and then pushed back in slowly again letting the lube coat the inside. Gerard let out a long moan as Bob's length slid into him.

 "Ahhhh fuuuuckkk."

It felt so much better now. Bob felt Gerard's body opening up to him. Gerard's face was more relaxed now too. Bob knew it was safe to start thrusting. Gerard forced his eyes open to look up at Bob.

 "I won't break Bobby...y-you can *uh* fuck me hard now...please?"

Bob gripped Gerard's hip pulling him up into his lap.

"You got it baby."

 He thrusted his hips up making Gerard bounce on his cock.

"Oh FUCK yes!"

 Gerard cried out, gripping Bob's shoulders tight and starting to fuck himself down hard onto the older man's big cock. Bob held him tight leaning in and kissing his neck littering it with marks that let's everyone know that Gerard belongs to him. Gerard keened, bouncing harder and faster.

 "God, yes yes yes!"

 He wasn't going to last long.

"Do I *grunt* need to t-touch you?"

"No *uh*...s-so c-close."

"That's it baby, cum for me. Cum around my thick hard cock inside you."

Gerard bounced harder, taking Bob as deep as he'd go each time.

 "Yes yes oh God yessss...YEEEEEESSSSS!"

 He screamed out as he came, hot cum splashing over both of their stomachs. That was enough to set Bob off as he growled biting Gerard's shoulder hard and cumming inside him. Gerard whimpered as he became oversensitive all over again and started shivering with the feeling.

"Easy baby, I got you."

Bob carefully laid them down on the bed pulling out of him carefully. He got up and grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and gently wiped Gerard down. He then cleaned himself up and pulled the covers up over them. "Baby that was..."

*beep beep beep beep*

Bob groaned and hit the alarm.

Gerard frowned.

 "That time already?...I really wanted to cuddle."

"I did too, but we have a job to do and we need to get it done before noon cause it will be too hot then. I fucking hate August."

"Me too Bobby. Hey, can we stop at Starbucks on the way?...I need to get the guys coffees and donuts..." Gerard looked down.

 "...as an apology."

"Did you really kick them out last night?"

"Yeah I...I kinda snapped at them too...I really should apologize."

"So let's jump in the shower real quick and we can ride to work together."

"Ok...do you want to wash first, or do you want to save water?"

Bob laughed and scooped his boyfriend up carrying him into the bathroom.

*

*

*

"About damn time."

Mikey stood there with his arms folded as Bob and Gerard pulled into the lot.

"COFFEE!"

 Ryan saw the carrier of coffee in Bob's hand.

Gerard looked at his friend and his brother and offered a nervous smile...and a large box of donuts.

 "Peace offering?"

Mikey looked in and saw a Boston cream with an M on it.

 "You know that stands for Mets right?"

"Well I was thinking Mikey, but whatever floats your boat."

Mikey picked up the doughnut and pressed his lips against the orange and blue icing. He then kissed his brother's cheek.

"Thanks Gee, but you know I am a Yankees fan like you."

 He grinned and took a big bite.

Gerard rolled his eyes, wiping his hand over his cheek to rid himself of the sticky.

"I know but...am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are Gee. I lose bets about you all the time. One more doesn't hurt."

 "Wait...where the fuck is Wentz?"

 Bob looked around and didn't see his car. Gerard shrugged.

"Beats me...here, I'll call him."

 He pulled his cell from his pocket and speed dialed Pete's number, wandering a few feet away to talk in relative peace. Ryan made grabby hands for the coffee while Bob was distracted. He savored the scent of cinnamon before he took a sip.

"Ahhh, I needed this."

"Hey Ryan, so what about that thing you were telling Gee about last night?"

"Oh! So my friend said that this modeling agency likes to mix real models with every day people. Showing that real people can walk a runway too."  
"What's the pay?"

"About $50 an hour."

"That's some sweet cash!"

"Yeah it is."

* * *

Gerard walked back to the group as he slipped his cell back into his jacket pocket.

"Pete's car died. He's getting a ride from his neighbor, but he's probably gonna be a half hour late at least. He said sorry."

"Well...that's different."

Bob returned with his and Gerard's hard hat.

 "Alright guys, finish your breakfast and let’s get as much done as we can before the noon sun hits."

 Mikey looked at Ryan.

"We can continue this at lunch."

 "Sure."

 Mikey grabbed his hard hat and slipped on his gloves. Ryan grabbed his and after putting on his own gloves grabbed the wheel barrel. Gerard tiptoed to kiss Bob on the cheek. He winced slightly as he stood back down. "Ow!...Bobby?...are there any pain killers in the office?"

"Of course, in the medicine box in the bottom file cabinet. You gonna be okay?"

Gerard nodded.

 "Yeah, but my ass hurts so bad right now..."

He smirked.

"I blame you."

"I don't need to hear that!"

Mikey cringed and Ryan patted him on the back.

 "Come on Mikey, let's go lay some bricks and forget about your brother getting laid."

 Mikey looked at Ryan scowling.

"I hate you."

Gerard giggled and headed toward the office...he really loved grossing out his brother, it was one of his favorite pastimes. Bob shook his head and then unrolled the blue prints for the building.

*

*

*

 "This sucks. It's even too hot to enjoy pizza."

Ryan threw the piece down he half ate and drained another bottle of water. Gerard pulled off his shirt and stretched to pop his back.

"Anyone fancy an ice cream?...I'll go on a run for them if you like."

"Oohhh, that sounds heavenly."

 The guys started pulling money out of their wallets and giving Gerard's their orders. Once he knew what everyone wanted, Gerard headed over to the office to see if Bob wanted anything...he left his shirt on the pile of pallets he'd chucked it on.

 "Knock knock..."

 He grinned from the doorway.

"I'm going for ice creams Bobby, do you want anything?"

"You?"

"Well _obviously_..."

Gerard smirked.

 "But beside that?"

"Yeah, get me my usual."

 Bob would have said more, but the phone started to ring. He gave Gerard an apology with his eyes. Gerard gave a smile and a wave, then headed off site to the ice cream parlor across the street.

*

*

*

"So underwear?"

"Well, I mean its swim suits too. Remember the fashion world in opposite so in the winter its summer ware." "Ah, that makes sense."

"It does?"

 Pete asked with a totally confused look on his face...he had arrived really _really_ late for work, and come in half way through this conversation...he was playing catch up right now.

"Well...no not really, but you notice they start selling the swim suits in January."

 "Yeah, last snow storm, I was buying gloves and they were putting out flip flops."

Pete nodded.

"Yeah, I get you now. So are you really thinking of trying this?"

"I mean what's the worse that could happen? I find out that I am not as devastatingly handsome as I thought I was?"

 "That sounds like something that Pete would say Mikey."

"What would Pete say?"

 Gerard said as he walked over with his hands full of slightly melted ice creams.

 "That I'm devastatingly handsome."

 Pete said with a grin. Gerard rolled his eyes.

 "If you say so..."

He handed out all but two of the ice creams, keeping hold of Bob's and his own.

 "None for you Pete...you should've gotten here on time."

He stuck out his tongue at Pete, then headed to the office to see Bob.

 "I DIDN'T WANT ONE ANYWAY, WAY."

 Gerard flipped Pete off over his shoulder and stepped into the portacabin office.

"Ice cream delivery."

"No no! I don't give a fuck! You gave that job to them and it was mine!"

 Bob's office was a mess. Papers scattered everywhere and he was yelling into his phone. Gerard's eyes went wide and he backed out again, shaking his head. He turned and walked back to the boys, holding one of the ice creams out to Pete.

"Here."

 Pete took the ice cream with a grin.

"Bob not want it?"

He licked up the side as it started melting down his hand.

"He's busy. I'll get him another one later."

Gerard concentrated on his own melting treat.

"So do we get to keep the clothing?"

 "I think so...I'm not sure."

Gerard looked up with a spot of ice cream on his nose.

 "Wait, what did I miss?...what are we talking about now?"

"Being models Gee."

 "Yeah, Ryan is gonna hook us all up."

"Are you _still_ on that?...I thought you fucking around before."

"No Gee, we would get $50 an hour!"

Gerard choked on his ice cream, his eyes going wide.

"$50?!...you're joking, right?"

"No! That's like more than twice what we make now!"

"Well yeah but like...lingerie?...honestly?"

"Well no, it's swim suits too and regular underwear."

"Actually it says that the lingerie ones get $75- $100 depending if it is runway or catalog."

Gerard blinked at Ryan.

 "And you can get us in?"

"Well I mean you still have to get the job, but yeah, my friend said he would vouch,"

Gerard licked at his ice cream for a minute, considering, then nodded.

"Ok, I'm in as long as I'm not doing this shit alone."

"Hell no! A chance to make that kind of money!"

Ryan turned to Pete.

"What about you Pete?"

"Oh I'm in!...you haven't lived till you've seen me in panties."

"Uh...I'm good."

"yeah, and I have already."

 Mikey smirked and Gerard choked again.

"Can you not?...I don't need to know Mikey."

"Didn't need to know what?"

 Bob came out and he looked haggard.

Gerard looked up and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just Mikey telling us about Pete's panties."

"Pete's what? You know what, never mind. Um...I got bad news for you guys. The job we had set for October just got...well the contract got bought out under us so after September, we are done till Spring."

Gerard groaned slightly.

"Well that sucks...but we might just have a way to make some money to fill the gap."

"Oh, what did you find out?"

"We're all going to be lingerie models..."

 Pete said excitedly, bouncing in his seat with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face.

 "Cool right?"

"Wait...Gee...you?"

"Chill Bob, it's swim suits too and underwear for men."

Mikey smiled at Gerard.

"And you would make a great model no matter what you wore Gee."

 Bob looked at Gerard. He looked happy at the idea that he would make money on his own and Bob knew how independent he was.

"Well...I mean you all are going to go right?"

"Well I _definitely_ am..."

Pete said proudly.

"Mikey?...Ryan?...you in too?"

"I could use that kind of scratch for sure."

"Hey, if we save up, we can use it for something else...like a bachelor party."

"Wait, what?..."

 Gerard’s head snapped around to look at his brother.

"Who's getting married?...did you forget to tell me something Mikey?"

Bob looked over Gerard's shoulder at Mikey and begged him to stop.

"Just joking Gee, just jokes."

Gerard frowned slightly then shook his head.

"Well anyway...what do you think Bobby?...do you think we'd all make good models?"

 He pouted and struck a ridiculous pose.

"Sure baby, you can do anything you want to."

Bob was thankful for the distraction.

Gerard grinned wide.

 "Oh by the way...Pete ate your ice cream."

Bob's eyes went wide.

"Snitch."

 Pete grumped, poking Gerard in the ribs and making him squeal.

"Hey...that's mine Wentz."

Pete raised an eyebrow.

"You _own_ Gerard?...when did this happen?'

Mikey raised an eyebrow to Bob as well.

 "Well...look at the time...I should..."

Ryan slipped his hat back on and backed away to the site. Gerard looked from Pete to Bob, then back.

"Ah, yes...time to get back to work."

He stood up and quickly followed after Ryan, shoving his hat on his head on the way. Pete stared up at Bob accusingly.

"Let it go Pete."

Pete raised his eyebrow at Bob even higher. Mikey grabbed Pete and pulled him toward the site.

"Later Boss Man."

Pete called over his shoulder as they headed back to work. Bob sighed. He didn't mean to say it like that. "Fuck."

 Bob's phone rang and he headed back into the trailer.


	3. I'd Wrestle With A Lion And A Grizzly Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well hi there cutie pie."
> 
> "He needs to be shaved...and maybe..."
> 
> Ray looked at Patrick and Patrick nodded.
> 
> "...waxed in the inner thigh and then some."
> 
> Gabe looked at the boy with a gleam in his eye.
> 
> "Oh that's gonna be fun."
> 
> "Wait WHAT?...but I'm just..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter takes the fic on a very interesting ride. There may be somethings that you don't understand, but trust me, it will all make sense soon. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Fic title as well a chapter titles taken from Ain't That Tuff Enuff ~ Fabulous Thunderbirds

_"But why today Gee, why not a day when I can come with you and see the place?"_

_"Cause this was the only day that Ryan's friend could get us an appointment. Don't worry Bobby, it'll be cool and I'll call you when we get out of there...ok?"_

_Gerard pressed a kiss to Bob's whiskery cheek. Bob grumbled, but nodded and then watched Gerard leave with his brother._

_"I'll bring him back to you in one piece and in real clothing."_

"Gee, Gee, are you there?"

 Mikey was looking at his brother with concern as they rode the elevator up to the 7th floor of the large building.

"Wha?...oh, yeah Mikey..."

Gerard gave Mikey a weak smile.

"I'm just kinda...my stomachs in knots right now."

"Relax, this is just the interview. We can go home now if you want."

"No one will be pissed Gee."

Gerard frowned slightly.

"You're wrong... _I'll_ be pissed. I gotta do this, it's good money and it's not like it's porn or anything...I'll be fine, don't worry."

Ryan was about to say something else, but the elevator doors opened and they were blinded by flashes and the cacophony of the room in front of them.

 "ALRIGHT LET'S GO LET'S GO!"

 "WHERE IS BRENDON?!"

"THIS DOES NOT FIT ME LIKE THEY SAID IT WOULD!"

 "That's cause you're too fat."

 "BITCH!"

 "HEY YOU TWO STOP IT! NO MARKS FOR THE SHOW!"

"Uh...are we in he right place?"

 Mikey looked at the chaos of half-naked young men running around and fully clothed older man.

"Thank God, you're here!"

 A man with a large head of curly hair ran to them.

"Come on, Patrick is panicking!"

 He grabbed Gerard and pulled him forward toward a closed door. Gerard's eyes went wide as he was dragged along…

"Wait what?...I'm not...I thought..."

 He babbled, looking back at his brother for help.

"Quick in here!"

The man threw open the door, but stopped short. There were two young men in there and...well...it looked like one was getting a hand job.

"Did you need me Ray?"

"No Frankie, not yet, nice work Gabe."

 "As always."

 Ray closed the door and dragged him to the next room. He threw that door open and inside was a normal dressing room with a short redhead in it pacing. "I found them Patrick. You can stop wearing a hole in the floor. Gerard looked wide eyed from one man to the other...this was too much.

"I'm not a porn star."

 He blurted out.

"Hey...my clothes don't look like porn clothes!..."

 Patrick exclaimed indignantly, then looked at Ray.

 "Do they?"

"What? No of course not!"

Ray turned to the young man.

 "Why would you insult the designers clothing before you even saw it!"

Gerard chewed on his lip, looking down. His cheeks were bright red now.

 "I didn't m-mean...I...those b-boys before."

He mumbled. Patrick pulled out one of his pieces that was yet to be modeled in this shoot.

"Does _this_ look like porn clothes?"

Gerard looked up through his hair and his eyes widened.

 "My God, that's so beautiful."

 "Damn right it is!...Ray, get him in this right now"

"You got it."

Ray ushered the boy to a silk screen.

"Go on, pop back there and change...oh, have you shaved yet?"

"Shaved?!...what?"

Ray rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Gabe."

He disappeared.

Gerard looked at Patrick nervously.

"Um, who's Gabe?"

"He's our fluffer."

Gerard blinked in confusion.

 "Fluffer?"

 Patrick was about to explain when the door opened again. Gerard turned to look and saw Ray, with the one of the boys from before.

"Well hi there cutie pie."

"He needs to be shaved...and maybe..."

Ray looked at Patrick and Patrick nodded.

"...waxed in the inner thigh and then some."

Gabe looked at the boy with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh that's gonna be fun."

"Wait WHAT?...but I'm just..."

"No time, we have to be on in 20!"

 "Come my sweet, let's go into this room."

 Gabe led Gerard into the room behind the silk panel. There was a soft table to lie on with an smaller table with a basin of water, shaving cream, and what looked like a warmer. Gerard paled.

"I don't think..."

"It's alright sweetie, don't be scared, I have a very gentle touch and there is only so much they can touch up in the photos. Now pants and underwear off and up on the table.

"But I'm..."

"Come come, no time for fooling around, you don't want Ray to come back in here do you?"

Gerard shook his head rapidly, eyes wide.

"No but..."

"Do you want me to get someone else...I mean if I make you feel uncomfortable..."

 Gabe looked down.

"No you don't..."

Gerard assured.

 "I just...I never did this before."

"Okay...well I have many times so can you please trust me to not hurt you?"

"Um, o-ok..."

Gerard toed off his sneakers then hesitantly undid his pants and pushed them down and off.

"Do I _really_ have to take off my underwear?"

 He asked with his hands covering his crotch and a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"It's kind of hard to do it if I can't see it."

Gerard swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed down his underwear.

"Don't laugh."

"I am a professional."

"Sure..."

Gerard stepped out of his underwear.

"You uh...want me on the table?"

"Yup, on your back and legs flat."

Gerard swallowed heavily, then climbed awkwardly onto the table. He lay on his back and put his feet flat, his knees pressed together. Gabe moved over to the table and began to mix the shaving cream.

"So we do normal shaving first and then the waxing to get what is too dangerous to shave."

He unfolded a straight razor and then a piece of paper.

"So don't laugh, but I went to barber school and here is my license to use a straight razor."

Gerard looked from the paper to the razor, then to Gabe's face.

"So this is supposed to reassure me while you're shaving my balls with that fucking thing?!"

Gabe looked mildly insulted.

"Do you know how fucking hard it is to get this license?! I had to shave a fucking balloon without popping it!"

"Ok, but my balls ain't balloons dude."

"No, but how hard do you think it would be to pop a balloon with a straight razor?"

Gerard frowned.

 "Fine, but you cut me, I'm taking your license away."

"Well no shit, that's how it works...if I cut you and it is my fault."

"Well it's not gonna be _my_ fault."

"Then we can work together."

Gabe went to work after that. He switched on a radio and classical music filled the room. He carefully covered Gerard's legs with the shaving cream and then removed it with the straight razor. Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tight and stayed absolutely still. It was faster than he expected the switch from one leg to the next. Then Gabe had him remove his shirt and he shaved his arm hair and what little chest hair he had.

"Good, glad to see you relaxed a bit. Now to the tough bits."

He made new shaving cream and spread it on Gerard groin. Gerard gasped, jumping slightly at the cold.

"You could've warned me."

"Sorry."

Gabe carefully moved Gerard's flaccid cock around to get as much as he could. Then he started to shave. Gerard's cock twitched and he tried to think of anything except the fact that a stranger was touching him in a very intimate, yet completely unsexual way...it wasn't working. Gabe worked around the shaft and the mound of Gerard's groin till it was mostly hair free. He then grabbed a warm towel and wiped the rest of the cream off.  Gerard's cock twitched again, starting to get a little hard.

"Don't worry; it's a natural reaction for some. Frank gets hard all the time when I shave him. He even likes the wax, but he is a little masochist too."

Gabe giggled as he patted Gerard's dry and then went to check on the wax.

"So uh...out of ten, how much is this gonna hurt?"

"Well...how high is your pain threshold?"

"Um, not very?"

"Oh...well I can distract you if you like."

"Yeah, thanks."

 Gerard didn't know what distracting would entail, but anything that took his mind off the pain would be welcome. Gabe smiled and then went back to the wax. For a while just the music filled the room again.

"Okay, this is going to feel warm."

 Gabe brought the wooden stick covered in wax to Gerard body. He covered a patch of hair that was too close to the crease for the razor to get in there properly.

Gerard sighed quietly.

"This isn't that bad, it actually feels nice."

"Well this is the easy part."

 Gabe chuckled a bit. He then grabbed a piece of the cloth and placed it over the wax pressing it firmly. Gerard lifted his head to get a better look at what the other man was doing.

"Alright, ready?"

"Um...I guess?"

Gabe moved over Gerard's groin and gripped the cloth giving it a slight pinch. Then like it was synchronized he took Gerard's cock in his mouth as he ripped the patch off with a fast motion. Gerard cried out, though he wasn't sure whether it was from pain or shock. The pain was intense, but the feeling of Gabe's warm mouth around his cock was incredible. "

AHH...what the..."

He looked down at Gabe.

"D-distraction?"

"Best kind don't you think?"

Gabe did a few more strokes with his mouth and then pulled off. He examined the area and smiled.

"Looks good. No redness."

He went for the wax again and did the other side. Gerard chewed on his lip, he shouldn't be letting this happen...what would Bobby think? Gabe placed the wax and then the strip and then his mouth on Gerard's cock as he ripped it off once again. Gerard was almost fully hard now and couldn't help but to buck up into Gabe's mouth once the strip was off.

 "Oh God, FUCK!"

He cried out, face red from embarrassment. It seemed Gabe was a natural at deep throating. He took everything that Gerard gave him. After two more strips, Gabe changed positions. He climbed on the table and spread the wax on the inner cheeks of Gerard's ass. He then placed two pieces of cloth there.

"This is the last of it, but not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt the most. Ready?"

Gerard whimpered.

"If I said no, would you stop?"

"I would, but you did everything else and you are so close to the end...and there is a reward for you if you keep going."

Gerard whimpered again and closed his eyes tight.

 "Fine, just do it."

Gabe nods and leans over taking his cock in his mouth once more. This time he rips both pieces off at the same time. He feels Gerard's body arch and just takes it, not stopping this time. Gerard screamed out and came hard down Gabe's throat, his eyes rolled back and his fingers clenched in his own hair. Gabe swallowed it all and then carefully pulled off.

"Well a least you won't have any problems tucking now.

Gerard opened his eyes and looked groggily at the other man.

"Tucking?"

"Well yeah, only when you are in the swim suits do they want to see your cock. Like with Frankie. You are modeling lingerie, so they don't want to see anything."

Gabe smiled and leaned forward giving Gerard's softening cock little kitten licks.

"I do like the way you taste. Perhaps you will need shaving again some time."

Gerard giggled, then turned serious, his eyes widening.

"Oh God...Bob...I have a boyfriend...what would he think?..."

He sat up, trembling slightly.

"What have I done?"

"Relax, it's part of the business. There are a few guys that are in relationships here. Besides, it's just a blow job, not like I was going to fuck you...unless you were single, which you are clearly not."

 Gabe pats Gerard on the thigh and then gets up. He grabs the warm cloth again and wipes Gerard down looking at his work.

"Fuck, I am good."

*pound pound pound*

"Is he ready yet?"

Ray's voice came through the door.

 "Yup, we are gonna tuck and get him in the outfit."

Gerard chewed on his lip.

"This isn't like any interview I've ever had before."

He muttered quietly.

Ray opened the door.

"Oh good, you’re ready, come on, we got like ten minutes to get you in clothing and then make up."

He grabbed Gerard's hand not even noticing that he was naked and pulled him back behind the curtain. The same red head was in the room. Gerard let them do what they wanted cause maybe this was just what model interviews were like. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening, but the outfit they were putting him in was cute, so he just went with it. When Gerard emerged from the behind the panel Ray stopped.

"Wow...it's like it was made for you."

The one piece outfit was white with feathers and delicate lace.

"Man Patrick, you outdid yourself this time."

Patrick grinned. "I did, didn't I...you like it?"

 It took Gerard a moment to realize the other man was speaking to him. "Oh, err yes sir, it's very pretty." "Good. Ray, take him to make up. I'm thinking pale colors, pinks, naturals...you know what I like."

"You are the visionary."

 Ray smiled and this time when he took Gerard's hand it was more to guide him rather than pull him to the next room. There was a girl there with jet black hair and a blood red smile.

"Hi, you must be Patrick's newest muse."

"Um...I guess so...hi, I'm Gerard."

"Please to meet you Gerard, I'm Lindsey. Have a seat and let's get started."

"Uh, ok." Gerard slid into the makeup chair, careful not to ruin the outfit.

"My goodness, you have very little color or your skin. It's like you’re made of porcelain."

"Uh, thank you...I think."

"Well we are gonna give you a more rosy tint I think. It will bring the highlights out on your skin."

"Ok then, whatever you think."

 Gerard really had no clue about make up at all. Lindsey spent the next 10 minutes adding color to Gerard's skin. When she was done Gerard had a fresh and innocent glow about him. Gerard looked in the mirror and his breath caught.

 "Woah...how'd you do that?...can you teach me?"

"Sure, we get discounts on certain brands too."

 Lindsey smiled and beamed as Gerard admired her work.

 "Are we ready?"

 Ray popped in again and smiled.

"Yeah...you're ready."


	4. It's My Life Baby, But I Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Mikey, did you see?"
> 
> "Did I see? Gerard that was... I mean that was you?"
> 
> "Course it was me doofus, it was fun too...when I got over the nerves a bit. Funnest interview I ever had, I can tell you."
> 
> "Uh.. Gee, that wasn't an interview."
> 
> Gerard's eyes went wide and the color left his face.
> 
> "W-what?...it, it _wasn't_?!"
> 
> "No Gee, this guy thought you were a replacement model."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So finally we introduce Frank to the fic...officially, but his and Gerard's first meeting isn't...well...you'll see. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ray opened the door to a large room. There were lots of flashing lights as several areas were set up for picture taking. Ray moved Gerard through the room to the back. There was a guy in a very slim fitting bathing suit. Ray moved up to the man behind the camera who was yelling at the guy.

"Come on Frankie, thrust those hips out, give me more, show me how you fuck the camera."

The guy smirked. He gave a sultry look to the camera and thrusted his crotch out at an unnatural position. Gerard's eyes widened, it was the boy who he'd seen getting the hand job before...he was gorgeous, and Gerard was glad for what Gabe did to him now, cause he would've had a hard on looking at the boy otherwise.

"We're ready Bri."

Brian looked over and smiled. Gerard smiled nervously, he was so confused right now. Brian walked over. "Hi, you're new! I like your look..."

He reached out and pulled Gerard's silk robe open. Gerard squeaked.

"Aww, you're just adorable, ain't you. The white works well too. Let's get you in front of the camera..."

He grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him across the room.

"Go stand on the X so I can see what lighting works..."

Gerard nodded and walked over to a small chalk X on the floor, he chewed his lip awkwardly. Brian grinned. "Beautiful. Hey, Ray?"

"Yes Brian?"

"Softer lighting I think...he's too sweet and innocent looking for the brights. Maybe try the pale pink tint?...what do you think?"

"I think that would work perfectly."

Ray walked off yelling to someone. He passed Frank who had slipped his own robe on. He walked over to the other side and found Brendon in a chair watching the new guy. He leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Fresh meat huh?"

Brendon smirked.

"Yeah, he's cute...innocent looking. I kinda want to ruin him."

"Nope, this one’s mine. You can find another one, I saw him first...or rather he saw me."

Frank smirked as he watched the lighting adjusted to a pale pink to compliment the young man. Brendon stuck his tongue out at Frank.

"Spoilsport."

"Yup and to the victor goes the spoils."

Frank chuckled as he watched how awkward the new model was.

"Oh that's good Brian, you should have him keep up the innocent stuff...maybe a few props to enhance it?"

Brian chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right...Ray, can you get a couple of stuffies from the toy box...nothing too bright." Ray walked over and found a stuffed rabbit that was a soft pink color.

"What about something for him to sit on?"

"Oh yeah...that white fluffy rug we did that fireplace shoot with last week, that'll work."

Ray finds the rug and brings it over. "Here you are sweetheart. Lay on this and hold this."

Gerard nodded and did as he was told. Brian looked through his camera and frowned.

"No no, that doesn't work...too much white, he's disappearing..."

He thought for a second then clicked his fingers loudly.

"I got it. Ray, take Frank and grab that blue couch thing from the dressing room."

"Are you sure Bri? You said nothing bright; wouldn't the soft green or pink on be better? Maybe even oh, what about the deep purple one?"

"Hmmm, maybe..."

Brian looked at Gerard critically...Gerard squirmed slightly.

"Yeah, get the purple one, we'll try that."

"Hey Frankie, come help me."

Frank looked a Ray and patted Brendon on the shoulder as he walked over.

"What's up Frau Raymond?"

Ray rolled his eyes at the old joke.

"Help me pull the purple chaise over to this set."

"I got this."

Frank walked over to the prop and without Ray's help brought it over to the slim boy.

"Here you are honey, take a seat."

Gerard's cheeks pinked.

"Oh, err thank you."

He said softly, lowering his head to hide in his hair a little as he sat down carefully on the soft chaise.

"No problem. You're new here huh? Names Frank."

"Yeah I'm new, and hi, I'm Gerard...but my friends call me Gee."

"Well then you can call me Frankie...since we are being friendly and all."

Gerard giggled softly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Frankie."

"Alright Frankie, reign it in. Go get changed."

Ray shooed Frank away, but not before he caressed the young man's cheek.

"See you later Gee."

Gerard's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as he blinked at the boy's retreating figure.

"Yeah, see ya."

He murmured, so only he heard. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and bring himself back to the task at hand. He turned to look at the camera, his knees pressed together and his feet awkwardly wide apart. He held the stuffed rabbit lightly in his lap. Brian smiled at him and started clicking away.

"Perfect, so pretty. Tilt your head down a little...yeah that's right...beautiful."

*

*

*

"Well thank you Michael, we look forward to working with you."

"Thank you Nate...um, I still haven't been able to locate my brother though."

"I am sure he is around. Feel free to search for him."

"Thanks."

Mikey shook the man's hand. He had gotten the job with no problems. He stated that he would rather do swim suits and underwear and they agreed and put it in his contract. He saw Ryan and waved.

"Have you seen Gee?"

"No man, not since that guy dragged him away."

"Should I be worried you think?"

"Nah, Gee can handle himself."

"Well I still want to look for him."

They walked down a few hallways and look in a few rooms. They ran into a tall brunette.

"Oh, pale guy, black hair right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Ray brought him onset."

"Uh...what?"

"Can you tell us which way?"

Lindsey pointed the way and Mikey pulled Ryan with him.

"How did he get on set so soon after he interview?"

"I don’t know Mikes. Hey have you seen Pete?"

Pete came bouncing around the corner right then.

"Hey guys this place is so cool, did you get in? I did, easy. Have you seen Gee? He looks so fucking good, I didn't think he had it in him but <I>man</I> does he make that shit work..."

He babbled, barely taking a breath between thoughts.

"I hope they find something like that for me but in like red or black or something cause I don't think the white would suit my tone...do you?"

"Wait wait...slow down Pete, what are you talking about? You saw Gerard's interview?"

"No dummy, his photo shoot!...come on, he's still in there."

Pete grabbed Mikey's hand and started dragging him around the corner.

"His..."

Mikey looked at Ryan and grabbed him. He was so confused right now.

Pete pulled Mikey and Ryan through a door, hushing them with a finger to his lips.

"Ok, so why don't you hug the bunny to your chest now...yeah, just like that...perfect."

Brian continued to snap away as Gerard sat awkwardly on the purple chaise, the side of his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he looked innocently into the camera. Ryan looked at Mikey.

"Was this part of your interview?"

"Uh...no. Pete/"

"Nope, I just presumed they thought Gee would be perfect for this or something. Mine was just a chat."

"There's another guy over there, I'll go ask him."

Mikey walked away from Pete and Ryan to a guy that was sitting in a chair watching his brother's shoot.

"Hey, uh excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?"

Brendon looked up and grinned.

"Well hi there cutie, I've not seen you here before, you new?"

"Uh...yeah, just hired. Um...so when you get newly hired you go right into photo shoots?"

Brendon laughed. "Nah, you get headshots done and stuff, then when something suitable comes up, you get a call...you're cute though, so I don't think you'll have to wait that long."

"So if that's true, why is my brother already getting one?"

"Your brother?..."

Brendon looked over to where Gerard was coyly playing with his hair as Brian took more shots.

"I thought he was one of the models Brian called in from the bank."

"No, he and our co workers came to interview cause my friend Ryan met this model at a club."

Brendon lit up.

"You're Ryan's friend?...is he here?"

"Yeah, he's over there...wait are you the friend?"

"Yep, that's me. I'm Brendon, but I didn't catch your name...cutie."

"Uh...Michael."

"Wait, Michael or Mike...or should I just carry on calling you cutie, cause it suits you, you know."

"Well my friends call me..."

"Mikey!"

Ryan ran over to him.

"Did you find out...hey Brendon!"

"Hi Ry..."

Brendon grinned, standing to give the other boy a quick hug.

"I was just getting to know cutie here."

He winked at Mikey.

"Mikey...cutie?"

Ryan busted out laughing.

"I wonder if he would say that if he saw you using the jack hammer last week."

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"Jack hammer?...sounds kinky."

Mikey looked at the model with disgust. He turned to Ryan.

"Come on, this airhead doesn't know shit."

Brendon pouted.

"Aww, don't be like that, I'm just playing. What do you need to know?"

Ryan looked over at Gerard.

"Wow...he really does look amazing."

Brendon nodded.

"Yeah, he's beautiful...really suits that innocent angel look."

"Still doesn't explain anything."

"I think I can answer that."

A guy with a full head of frizzy hair and a much shorter redhead walked in.

"Sorry, I had mistaken your brother for one of the bank models that Brian had called when our regular model hadn't shown up. I didn't even listen to him cause I thought he was just nervous...oh God and I gave him to Gabe!"

"Wait...who's Gabe?"

Brendon winced slightly.

"Gabe is our fluffer and waxer...no wonder your brother looks like a nervous kid."

"Wait...you guys need fluffers and...did you say wax?"

"Yeah, no one wants a hairy lingerie model."

"Gee hates pain though!"

Mikey watched his brother taking all the direction from the photographer.

Brendon laughed.

"Yeah, well Gabe has his ways to distract you...your brother probably even enjoyed it."

"Dis...tract?"

Mikey shook his head.

"This is too much for me. Can I talk to my brother?"

Brendon laughed again.

"Calm down cutie, I think your brother's just fine."

He nodded over toward where Gerard was licking a large rainbow colored lollipop. Mikey was memorized. He never saw his brother like that. He wondered what Bob would think.

"Actually he is just about done. Brian has another photo shoot in a few.

Brendon grinned.

"Yep, mine!..."

He looked at Mikey.

"You wanna stick around and watch, cutie?"

"Look...you call me cutie one more time and I'm going rearrange your face with a two by four. Let’s see how kinky you think it is to pick splinters the side of your fingers out of that pretty boy face of yours."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry..."

Brendon said with a sincere look.

"I'm not used to talking to cute guys who aren't already in the biz...I forget that not everyone likes pet names...forgive me?...Mikey?"

Mikey made an irritated noise, but nodded.

"Hey Mikey, it looks like Gerard is done."

Gerard slipped his arms back into the silk robe that someone was holding open for him, then headed over to where he could see his brother.

"Hey Mikey, did you see?"

"Did I see? Gerard that was... I mean that was you?"

"Course it was me doofus, it was fun too...when I got over the nerves a bit. Funnest interview I ever had, I can tell you."

"Uh.. Gee, that wasn't an interview."

Gerard's eyes went wide and the color left his face.

"W-what?...it, it _wasn't_?!"

He wobbled slightly.

"No Gee, this guy thought you were a replacement model."

Ray walked up and smiled.

"For what it's worth you did fantastic and I would say you don’t need and interview now, what do you think Brian?"

Brian nodded enthusiastically, he had his camera in his hands.

"Oh definitely, you're a natural kid. You got that innocent sweetheart vibe...people are always looking for that. Look..."

He turned the camera so they could all see the viewer screen, that was currently showing one of the first pictures that he'd taken of Gerard.

"See?...beautiful."

"Wow."

Mikey and Ryan looked at each other and then back at the screen. It didn't look like him at all. Gerard looked at the picture.

"Th-that's not me."

"Oh but it is, and I think it is the best Brian has ever taken."

Ray smiled. Gerard blushed, looking down.

"Well if you guys are anything like he is this catalog is going to be amazing!"

"We're gonna be in a catalog?!..."

"Yup and according to this Michael is going to do swim and underwear so you work with Frankie and Brendon."

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Great."

"And Gerard and Ryan wanted to do lingerie and I guess and Pete...who's Pete?"

"That's me..."

Pete said, shoving his hand up in the air.

"I'm Pete."

"Says you're up for anything."

"Yep, absolutely anything."

Pete said with a big grin on his face.

"So you should meet every one. Brendon, go get Frankie."

"Yes boss."

Brendon said with a cheeky wink as he turned and walked off to find the other model. Mikey looked at Gerard still holding the giant lollipop.

"Does it taste good?"

Gerard took a lick and smiled.

"It's cherry flavor."

"Do I get a taste?"

Frank walked to the group. He was out of the swim suit, but in a tight pair of jeans and T-shirt. Gerard felt his cheeks heat up again, he dropped his eyes to the floor, unsure what to say.

"Excuse me, who the fuck are you to talk to my brother like that?"

"Chill man, just messing with the new guy...besides we already met earlier...when I was with Gabe. "

Frank winked at Gerard. Gerard turned the color of a ripe strawberry and tried to hide behind his lollipop.

"So great, well we will set up head shots for you all and see you back on Friday."

Ray turned to Gerard.

"You can go change honey and you get to keep that."

Gerard looked at Ray with wide eyes.

"The lollipop?"

His fingers tightened slightly on the stick.

Ray chuckled.

"No sweetie, the outfit."

"If you don't want the lollipop, I'l take it."

Frank licked his lips.

"Cherry is my favorite after all."

Gerard pouted.

"You can't have my cherry…”

Gerard smirked.

"...Bobby already took that."

Frank was taken back by the boy's sass. He longer matched the innocence of the outfit he wore.

"Who's Bobby?"

"His boyfriend."

"Practically his fiancé."

Frank took a step back and looked a Brendon. Brendon shrugged. Ray looked back and forth at the veteran models and the new ones.

"Sooo Wednesday is good then?"

Gerard frowned slightly.

"Well it's going to depend on if Bob has work for us, we'll know in a couple hours and I can give you a call...if that's ok?"

"Wait...I thought Bob was your boyfriend?"

Frank was really confused now.

"Oh he is Gee's boyfriend..."

Pete piped up as Gerard tried to pull the robe tighter around himself, while holding the lollipop between his teeth.

"...but he's our boss on the site too."

"Here Gee, let me."

Mikey took the lollipop and handed it to Ryan. He then helped Gerard with the slippery material. "Actually I think we have a job tomorrow that will take us through the week, but we might finish it before Wednesday if the weather is with us."

Ryan was trying to hold Pete off from taking the confection.

"Pete, you do not need more sugar."

"But Ryyyan..."

Pete whined, reaching for the lollipop again.

"Sugar's life."

"It's also mine..."

Gerard took it back from Ryan with a smile and licking a long stripe up the flat face of it.

"So hands off."

'Fuck' Frank wondered if this guy new how much sex he exuded even without trying.

"So what do you guys do?"

Ray has to know now. They were so different than any other models he knew.

"Oh, we're in construction..."

Gerard said between licks.

"I weld."

"You...weld?"

Frank looked at the others to see if it was a joke.

"I'm a brick layer."

"Yup and Pete and I do general work cause we don't have a license to specialize...although Pete is not allowed near the jack hammer anymore."

"Hey!...that was just one time..."

Pete huffed.

"And I apologized... _twice_."

"Hey guys, we should get going. Gee you want to go change?"

"Oh, err yeah..."

Gerard looked around uncertainly.

"Where are my clothes?"

Patrick looked up from the pictures that Brian was showing him on the camera.

"They're in dressing room B...Frank, could you show Gerard the way please?"

"I would be happy to."

Gerard smiled slightly at the boy, trying not to think about how much of him he'd seen before.

"Ok, lead the way."

"Catch you cats later."

Frank grabbed for Gerard's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Hey!"

Mikey went to go after him, but found he was stopped.

"Pete? What the fuck?"

Pete grinned.

"Gee can take care of himself, you know he's no delicate flower...despite outward appearances."

Mikey pouted, but nodded. He knew he would put Frank in his place. He just hoped that moment wouldn't be too bad. 

* * *

Gerard saw his clothes folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the dressing room that he'd been waxed in. He turned to thank the model for showing him the way and gasped, falling back a step when he found the boy standing _way_ too close.

"Whoa..."

He giggled awkwardly.

"...personal space dude."

"So what's a construction worker doing moonlighting as a model?"

Gerard took off the silk robe and lay it on the waxing table.

"Just making some extra money."

He pushed the thin white straps of the outfit off of his shoulders and down his arms, letting the top half of the piece collect around his waist before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. Frank watched the young man get dressed. He wondered how old he was. He looked like a boy before, but now as he got dressed is started to age just a bit...but not by much.

"Interesting choice to make money don't you think? Do you have any prior experience?"

"No..."

Gerard hesitated for a second before slipping the delicate white outfit down his legs and stepping out of it. He quickly grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them on to cover his dignity.

"This was all Ryan's idea actually, he met this guy in a club or something who said he could put in a good word for us..."

He grabbed his black jeans, the smartest pair he owned, and pulled them on...hopping a little to get them up.

"We all figured the money was good, so why the fuck not."

"Mmmm."

Frank enjoying the reverse peep show and missed everything being said. Gerard turned his head to look at the boy and rolled his eyes as he did up his fly.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Oh yes, but it was over too soon. How about a repeat after dinner?"

Gerard shot him a look.

"You _did_ hear that I've got a boyfriend...right?"

"Sure. What can I say...I like a challenge. "

"A challenge?...how would you like my foot up your ass, hmm?...how's that for challenging."

"Sounds kinky actually."

"Well what about my fist in your face..."

Gerard growled slightly.

"How kinky would you find _that_?"

"Oh man, not the face that's my money maker."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Well then, don't try your sad, tired old pick up lines on me, and I'll leave your... _money maker_ intact...deal?"

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks."

Gerard pushed his feet into his sneakers then smiled sweetly as he stepped toward the younger man. "Not the face eh?..."

He clenched his hand into a fist and punched it straight into the boy's stomach. Frank doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Money maker intact..."

He said before turning and stalking out the door, passing Brendon on the way.

"Your friend has a big mouth, and now a sore gut...see ya."

Brendon watched him go with wide eyes for a moment, then turned and hurried to Frank's side.

"Man Frankie, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Fuck, how does a think like that pack such a punch."

Frank coughed and sputtered.

"I'm off on Tuesday and I am going to find out where he works and see how much of his story is bullshit."


	5. For You Baby I Would Swim The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It might be easier to fluff you first and then wax."
> 
> "You're the master, you do what you need to."
> 
>  "Right, let me get my lube."
> 
> Gerard swallowed awkwardly.
> 
> "Err...should I leave?"
> 
> Frank smirked. 
> 
> "Why, we're all guys here right? We all have the same parts. Well...some a little bigger than others."
> 
> Gerard frowned.
> 
>  "I'm not drunk enough to get out a tape measure."
> 
> "Good to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man I want to beat my head against the wall with all the awesome merch the MCR store put up and me with no money! :(
> 
> Ugh, being poor sucks balls...speaking of balls, nah, Gabe isn't sucking anyone off in this chapter, but the fight that Mikey and Brendon get in cause be ball smashing! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday ***_

Bob didn't know whether to be upset or confused. He was happy they all got the job, but he didn't understand why Gerard was already getting paid for a photo shoot and every time he asked about it Gerard would get really quiet. Mikey assured him that there was just a mix up and they thought that Gerard was already a model and that he was a natural and he should be proud. Bob was always proud of his boyfriend, but he still felt like something was being hidden from him.

*

*

*

"Gee, what's wrong, are you not enjoying your food?"

 They were out for dinner at one of Gerard's favorite places. They had become regulars there over the years and even had their own table. Usually Gerard was excited and talkative, but today he was quiet and reserved and Bob was quite concerned.

"No Bobby, it's good, really...I'm just not that hungry."

Gerard answered with a shrug and a small smile. He really didn't want Bob to worry, cause there was nothing to worry about...right?

"I hope this modeling job doesn't have you on one of those crazy diets, cause you fine the way you are Gee." "Yes, he certainly does."

Bob looked up and saw a short man with visible tattoos on his hand. He had a lip ring and a smirk on his face. Bob did not like him at all. Gerard looked up and visibly paled.

"Oh err, hi F-Frank. Bobby, this is Frank...he's...one of the other m-models. Bobby's my boyfriend."

"...fiance, Robert actually."

 Frank was a bit taken back. Gerard wore no ring to indicate he was taken. Still...Frank wasn't one to back down either.

 "Well then you are one lucky son of a bitch. He's a perfect ten."

Bob looked at Gerard and took his hand.

"Yes I am."

Gerard blushed slightly, looking anywhere but at Frank, who he could feel was watching him.

"Um...excuse me. I just need to..."

He pulled his hand free with a small smile to Bob before getting up and walking quickly away to the men's room. Frank watched Gerard go and smirked. He knew who was in the bathroom. Gerard opened the door and walked in. All but one of the stalls was vacant, but that didn't matter, he didn't need one...he just needed to chill for a minute. He walked over to the wash basins opposite the stalls and leaned on the counter, letting his head drop down between his arms. A click sounded behind him as the one occupied stall opened. Gerard looked up into the slightly water stained mirror and gasped.

"Well, hey there."

Gabe walked out of the stall after flushing it. He stepped up to the sink and started to wash his hands.

"I see that you are on the roster for Wednesday. I look forward to working with you again."

Gabe raised his eyebrows playfully, but gave a warm sincere smile.

"I saw your shots. You take direction very well."

There was sincerity in his voice too.

"Um, th-thank you."

 Gerard said nervously, keeping his eyes down.

Gabe shook his hands out and grabbed a paper towel. He walked to the trash can that was near to Gerard and tossed it away after using it.

 "I have seen Patrick's creations and I swear, he had you in mind when he created them."

Gabe pulled out his phone.

 "I shouldn't have these, but..."

Gabe opened up his camera. Gerard looked up tentatively, but when he caught sight of the pictures...

 "Oh my God that's beautiful...he couldn't have _possibly_ been thinking about _me_ when he made that..."

 He gushed, leaning in closer to look at the pictures on the small screen.

"And that one...wow!"

"Sure he did. They all go with your pale complexion and those beautiful hazel eyes."

Gerard looked up, surprised to see how close Gabe was to him.

 "No I...um..."

Gabe was about to say something else when his phone went off. He looked at the text and smiled.

"Gotta run love, see you in a few days."

He leaned in and kissed Gerard pressing him into the wall and stealing his breath and then he was out the door. Gerard panted...what the fuck just happened? He went back to the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"That didn't happen. Just pull yourself together and walk back out there like nothing happened...cause nothing did."

Gerard gave himself a pep talk then nodded and left the bathroom, returning to his and Bob's table...trying not to look at Frank or Gabe, who were still there...talking to Bob!

"Sorry about that."

"There you are Gee, we thought you fell in."

Bob was surprised that the guy, Frank, called him so informally.

"Frankie, we do need to get going."

"Right, well you two have fun. Here, enjoy dessert on me."

Frank laid a fifty on the table and then walked away with Gabe. Frank waved at Gerard making sure he saw Gabe slip his hand in Frank's back pocket and squeeze his ass. Gerard swallowed and glanced at Bob, laughing uncomfortably.

 "Haha...they're a real pair of jokers, aren't they?"

"Are they a couple?"

"Um...I don't really know."

"Huh."

 Bob picked up the fifty and passed it to Gerard.

"You can give this back to him when you see him again...when are you seeing him again?"

"Well I'm working again on Wednesday, but I don't know if he'll be there or not."

Gerard said, kinda proud of himself for not stumbling over his words.

"Oh...right, I forgot, we aren't welding till Friday."

Gerard smiled weakly, shaking his head and taking a big sip of his soda.

"No...can you come see me model on Wednesday?"

He asked, remembering quiet clearly that Bob was booked solid with deliveries coming in, and meetings to try to set up more jobs that day.

"I wish I could. Still I feel alright knowing Mikey is there and Pete too...oddly."

Gerard giggled.

 "I don't know why you don't trust Pete, he's a good guy you know."

"You weren't the one that caught him and Mikey in the tool shed. I still have nightmares."

"No, but I am the one that caught them in the back of the truck...and behind the dumpsters...and on our sofa. I've seen more of my brother than I ever wanted to because of Pete...but he's still a good guy."

Bob shivered.

"Point made. Just be careful okay? Don’t let some handsome talent agent whisk you away to a life of modeling."

Gerard laughed.

 "No chance...you're not getting rid of me that easy...boss."

He winked, leaning in to kiss Bob's bristly cheek. Bob sighed and crushed Gerard to him.

"I love you kid, you know that right?"

"Of course I do...and I love you too. Don't worry about the modelling thing Bobby, I'll be ok and I'll take you out to dinner when I get my first pay check.”

"I'll look like trash on your arm by then."

Bob chuckled and then kissing him again let go.

 "See you Friday baby."

Gerard smiled sadly.

 "I'll miss you till then. I'll miss your hugs and kisses and..."

 He dropped his voice and leaned in to whisper in Bob's ear.

"...your big...fat...cock."

Bob groaned. "Don’t do that to me baby please. I won't see you for two days."

"Two days too long..."

Gerard sighed, leaning his head on Bob's shoulder.

 "Hey, do you think they'd ban us from here if I blew you in the men's room?"

Bob looked at all the families eating with kids.

"Pretty sure, and I like this place."

Gerard sighed again.

"Oh well, I guess we'll both be blue balling it till Friday then...but you know what they say?"

"What do they say?"

Bob took a sip of his soda.

Gerard looked up at him and smiled.

 "Absence makes the heart grow fonder...and the fucking ten times hotter..."

 He giggled as he kissed Bob's cheek again and slid out of the booth.

"I'll see you Friday Bobby. I love you."

"Love you Gee."

Bob watched his boyfriend walk past the tables. He didn't notice the heads that turned, but Bob did and if made him both proud and worried. Proud that Gerard loved him and worried that one day Gerard would see he could do better than a blue collar foreman. Bob shook his head and paid the bill.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday***_

"There is our little star."

Ray smiled as Gerard arrived with the other boys. They had sorted out the mess that day, paid the then young man that had become Patrick's newest obsession.

"I'm not sure about the star thing..."

 Gerard said with a grin and a shake of his head.

"...but hi Ray."

"You say that, but wait till you see what Patrick has for you my dear."

Gerard was hustled ahead of Mikey, Pete, and Ryan to the same door as last time. Ray opened it and Gerard saw Gabe and Patrick.

"Here is your muse Trick."

Patrick looked up and grinned.

 "Ahh, wonderful. I hope you're ready for a long day...I have three outfits ready just for you."

Gerard swallowed.

 "Err yes, I guess so..."

He smiled nervously.

"I don't need to be...waxed again...do I?"

 Patrick chuckled.

 "Well maybe...Gabe, why don't you take our little dove here, and the others to see if they need the treatment...yeah?"

"It would be my pleasure."

 Gabe purred and held his hand out for the younger man. Gerard swallowed and looked at his hand.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for Mikey and Pete?"

"Who?"

 "They are the other ones we hired with Gee."

 "Oh, are they lingerie too?"

Ray looked at the clip board.

"Pete and Mikey are doing swim with Frankie and Brendon and Ryan is doing lingerie with Gee."

 Gabe smiled.

 "I will be busy tonight. "

Gerard gave a small smile.

 "Yeah, except for Ryan...he shaves."

"Oh sweetie, you don't just shave for swim suit."

 Ray looked at Gabe and Gabe chuckled.

Gerard tipped his head to one side.

"W-what do you mean?"

Gabe leaned in.

"Remember what I was doing the first time you saw me with Frankie?"

Gerard's brow creased for a moment, then his eyes went wide and he started to splutter.

"You mean you're gonna...my brother!?"

"Oh, he's your brother? That will be a first for me!"

Everyone in the room laughed except Gerard. Ray noticed and shook his head.

 "We aren't into dubious consent Gee. Gabe will ask, if he is turned down, Mikey...that's his name right? He can get himself hard on his own.

"Yeah, but it's more fun with me."

"I'll say."

Frank walked in the door. He saw Gerard and smirked.

"Well hello there angel, you came to take Trick's creations to heaven again?"

Gerard felt his cheeks heat up and looked away...he was not some blushing fucking schoolgirl.

"Err yeah...something like that."

"Alright, come on you two, let’s go."

 Gabe ushered Gerard into the shaving room and Frank followed. He closed the door and sat down.

"Who's going first?"

"Oh he can, I'll just wait and...watch."

Gerard frowned slightly, but considering the business, he knew he had to get used to having an audience...even if he didn't know the guy. He looked at Gabe.

 "Um, you doing the same as last time?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear a yes, or a no to that question.

"Probably not the full treatment. Depends how quickly your hair grows back."

 "Oh, he got the full Saporta special including the Cobra?"

Gerard tilted his head in confusion.

"The Cobra?"

"Frankie stop scaring him."

 Gabe smiled at Gerard.

"Let's see what we have to work with shall we?"

Gerard sighed, unbuttoning his pants.

"Fine, but what you did last time?...it won't be necessary."

"I'd be surprised if that hair grew back that fast. Not like Frankie here."

Frank chuckled.

 "It’s the Italian blood. Some of my uncles are scary for sure."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Do I _want_ to know how you know about your uncle's body hair?"

"Pool parties man, seeing them in their speedos. Where is your mind Sir?"

Gabe laughed.

"Alright, knock it off you two, come on Gee, let’s see what I'm working with."

Gerard frowned for a second, eyeing Frank before dropping his pants. He hadn't bothered with underwear today. Frank sat back and watched the older man. There was a blush to his skin that turned it from the heavenly pale white to a soft rose. Frank liked it a lot. He watched as Gerard hopped up on the table after taking off his shirt. Gabe pulled out the straight razor and did a quick clean up under the guy's arms and then his chest. He looked disappointed that there was no hair on his legs.

"I think you look good there Gee."

Gerard nodded as he sat up.

"Always..."

 He swung his legs off of the table then looked at Frank.

 "Your turn."

Frank stood up and dropped his pants. He was wearing underwear...barely.

"Oh nice, is that part of the summer collection from last year?"

 "Yup, going swimming after this."

The barely there swim suit had ties on the side which Frank pulled in one move and it slipped to the ground revealing his cock.

"Looks like you just need a little on the sides and then fluffing."

 "Sounds good to me."

Gabe got on his knees and examined Frank moving his cock from side to side.

"It might be easier to fluff you first and then wax."

"You're the master, you do what you need to."

 "Right, let me get my lube."

Gerard swallowed awkwardly.

"Err...should I leave?"

Frank smirked. 

"Why, we're all guys here right? We all have the same parts. Well...some a little bigger than others."

Gerard frowned.

 "I'm not drunk enough to get out a tape measure."

"Good to know."

 Gabe returned with his a jar in his hand. He got back on his knees in front of Frank and dipped his hand in it. He then reached up and started to jack his cock. Gerard turned his eyes away. He shouldn't watch this...he couldn't. Frank saw how uncomfortable the guy was. He thought about making it worse, but instead started a conversation with Gabe about basketball to show that this was a normal thing. Gerard sat in silence for a minute, wondering how Frank could talk so normally while _that_ was happening to him...maybe it wasn't. He turned to look and his eyes went wide...yep!...it was definitely happening...Frank was getting a hand job right in front of him. And now he couldn't look away if he tried.

"Hey, I hate to be a killjoy, but if our angel is done, we need him."

 Ray stuck his head in the door. Behind him was the rest of the guys and Brendon. Mikey's eyes went wide as he saw his brother standing there naked with two guys while one was being jacked off.

 "Oh sure, Gee, you can get going to make up. Just leave your clothes and grab one of the robes. I'm almost done with Frankie here, it was easier to fluff first."

"Sounds good Gabe. Come on then Gee."

Gerard coughed, breaking himself out of his daze and feeling his cheeks burn as he grabbed a robe and pulled it on quickly.

"Uh, yeah sure...coming."

Ray took Gerard's hand and led him past Mikey, Pete, and Ryan.

"Um...did anyone else see that?"

Ryan looked at Pete and Mikey. Pete grinned and nodded, turning to Mikey.

 "Why'd you never tell me your brother has such a nice dick?"

"Watch it Pete or I will fuck up your face worse than that Jack hammer incident."

Pete winced, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Woah there MikeyWay...I'm just messing..."

He leaned toward Ryan and lowered his voice.

"I'm right though...right?"

"It's not bad looking."

"Ryan..."

Ryan held up his hands. He looked at the other guy standing there laughing at them.

 "What so funny man?"

Brendon shrugged with a smirk.

"Nothing at all, I just love seeing baby models comparing their junk."

Mikey stepped up to the guy and grabbed his shirt.

"I ain't no fucking baby."

"Whoa now, there is none of this here."

 Lindsey walked in with Gerard in his makeup. Gerard stepped in and lay his hand on Mikey's arm.

 "Chill Mikey...Brendon's cool."

"Cool? Cool?! I don't need this empty headed twink talking about you like you're some piece of meat!"

 "Whoa man, wait, I thought he was the little brother?"

 Ryan looked at Lindsey.

"Mikey is, but he is fiercely protective over Gerard."

 "What's going on here?"

 Frank and Gabe came out of the room. Frank was in a robe like Gerard's.

"This piece of shit thinks he can talk about my brother."

 "Yo easy man, Brendon may have a big mouth, but he has a glass jaw."

 Gabe stepped up to Mikey and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Come on man, he isn't worth it."

Mikey looked at Gabe and then at Brendon and dropped him. Brendon let out a breath.

"Look man I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend..."

 He looked at Gerard.

 "You get that, right?"

 Gerard nodded, smiling weakly.

"Yeah...course."

"You're too fucking soft Gee I swear. No wonder you need Bob. You're too naive to know when someone is trying to take advantage of you."

 "Mikey."

 Ryan looked shocked. Why would Mikey say something like that?

"Whoa man."

Frank looked a Gabe and then back at Gerard. There was so much hurt on the boy's face.

"Fuck you Mikey."

 Gerard mumbled with his eyes on the floor, before turning and walking off toward the dressing room to finish getting ready.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Mikey shoved everyone out of the way and headed into the room with Pete and Ryan following him.

"Hey man, you okay?"

 Frank walked up to Brendon who had a dazed look on his face.

Brendon turned to look at Frank, a grin spreading on his face.

 "Oh yeah Frankie...I think I'm in love."

"In love? He was going to beat the shit out of you!"

"Yeah I know...ain't he somethin'?"

At that moment Mikey stepped out of the room. He had on a robe like Gerard and Frank and he was sporting a tent.

"So now where?"

"Now you come with me honey and we put a little bronzer on you so you have a tan."

Mikey walked to the girl who didn't seem to be bothered at all by his erection. He sneered at Brendon and left the room with her. Frank shook his head.

"Do not go messing with him Bren. He will end you."

"Yeah yeah..."

 Brendon waved away Frank's warning, slinging an arm around the smaller man's shoulders with a grin.

"…but what a way to go."

Frank didn't wait to see Brendon enter the room himself. He left is pursuit of something much more interesting. *

*

*

 "Beautiful, love the pout baby."

The photographer was taking picture after picture of Gerard. Mikey was standing there in his swim suit waiting to be called. He marveled at how much of a natural Gerard was for the camera. He saw the guy that walked out of the room that Gerard was in earlier watching him too. He had on a swim suit too and Mikey figured they were posing together. Mikey was feeling alright talking to Pete when that asshole from earlier showed up. He was wearing a swim suit too.

"Fuck, this sucks Pete."

Pete sighed.

"Don't let him bother you Mikey...he _did_ apologize."

"Yeah, he apologized like you did when you really wanted me to suck you off in the tool shed while we were on break and we got busted by Bob."

"Hey, I was sincere...and I think he was too."

"You were sincere cause we got caught."

Mikey smirked.

 "And cause you said it was the best blow job you ever had and you wanted to make sure it would happen again."

"Well yeah, obviously..."

 Pete rolled his eyes.

"…but I really don't think he meant to insult Gee...in fact, I seem to remember it might've been _me_ who was talking about Gee's package, and it was what _you_ said that upset Gee and make him walk off. That guy, Brendon was it?...he was laughing at _us_ , not at Gee..."

He sighed.

 "I think you need to cool down and apologize to them both...don't you?"

Mikey got quiet.

"Alright beautiful, go take a break and then change."

Mikey watched Gerard step off set and look for his robe. Mikey took his off and walked over to him.

"Here Gee."

Gerard looked up, pausing in his step as he met Mikey's eye, before accepting the robe. He gave Mikey a small nod then slipped the robe on and turned to head back to the dressing room.

"Wait Gee..."

 Frank watched the taller more slender boy stop Gerard. They stood there talking and slowly the lingerie model's posture of anger changed. His body sagged from the weight of it being slothed off and soon he was wrapped up in the other's arms. Frank moved a little closer to hear them.

"I really am sorry Gee, I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were."

 Gerard sighed, looking down.

"I'm not soft Mikey, or naive."

"I know Gee. I just sometimes feel like I am the big brother at times. Maybe being with Bob has also made me think this. I mean...you are practically married and..."

 "Interesting."

Frank was surprised to hear this. He heard rustling behind him and saw Brendon.

"You eavesdropping Frankie?...what's so interesting, huh?"

"Gabe told me that he blew the new model last week. He said he had a boyfriend, but not that he was engaged."

Brendon chuckled.

"Gee's engaged?...well that's a waste, ain't it. What about the brother?"

"I don't think he is with anyone per say, but he seems to hook up with one of the other guys that he came with. I heard them talking about really good blow jobs in a shed. Maybe if you could get rid of the other guy you might have a chance. They got history though for sure."

 Frank watched as the two men let go of each other and Gerard favored Mikey with a smile that lit up the room. Brendon hummed in thought.

"Well, if you were anyone else I'd suggest a wager...but you're too nice a guy for that...right Frankie?"

"What kind of wager?"

Brendon smirked.

"You want Gee, I want the brother...first to get his boy wins. Simple."

"That easy huh? So what are we betting?"

Brendon shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know, A hundred bucks?"

"That's piss money. Are you telling me that your boy is worth less than we make?"

"Course not Frankie, I just don't want to leave & _you_ short on cash..."

 Brendon smirked again.

"So how much do you think?"

"How about that hot cherry number you got from that last car show promo."

"Haha, ok...but when I win, I want your bike."

Frank froze for a moment. It wasn't that the bike was new or even shiny, but it was built by him before he was discovered. Every part and piece was scouted by him long before internet came about. It was his pride and joy. It was his baby. Frank looked back over at the boy. He did seem like an easier target than the other one, plus Brendon had two things going against him. One, the guy hated him and two, there was a rival. Frank had to deal with a "fiance" that was never here. Yeah, this was gonna be cake.

"You got it."

Frank held out his hand after he spit on it.

Brendon spat in his own palm, grinned, then grabbed Frank's hand.

 "Deal...and let's say...three months max?"

"Sounds good to me. You can put a nice black bow on it for Christmas."

"In your dreams Iero. _You_ can put a nice red bow on that bike of _mine_ though..."

Brendon smirked, withdrawing his hand to wipe it on his robe. He nodded toward the brothers, then looked back at Frank.

"May the best man win...and by that, I mean me."

"Sure, let's see if you can even say a word to him without his punching you. He works in construction you know. He's a brick layer."

"Yeah and I used to sell Girl Scout Cookies...what's your point?"

"Just saying man, just saying."

 "Alright swim, we're ready for you."

"Let's go Frankie boy, let's show our boys what we got to offer."


	6. Nothing I'd Do For You That's Too Tuff For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean your junk is on show?"
> 
>  Bob raised an eyebrow. 
> 
>  "Well err..."
> 
> He swallowed.
> 
> "With l-lingerie you tuck...and with swimwear you..."
> 
> "What he means there Bobbo is that when Gee is wearing lingerie, he has to tuck his junk like this."
> 
>  Frank pulled his phone out and showed Bob a shot of Gerard last week modeling the white number.
> 
> "What the fuck!? Gerard is that really you?!"
> 
> "Uh err uh...um err...yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> If I was not naming all these chapters after lines from the song, i would have named it TROUBLE...I am sure you will figure out why when you read it. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Thursday***_

Frank parked in one of the city parking garages close to the place that they were working. He still didn't believe that Gerard and his friends did construction, but when he called the company the voice recording said where he could find Foreman Robert Bryar if he needed him. Frank walked along the fence tapping it and whistling.

"FUCK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING WENTZ!"

"SORRY BOSS!"

 Frank stopped. That was that Pete guy's last name. Frank was tapping the fence boards when he found a loose one and it fell forward. He looked in and was shocked. He saw Pete holding a bucket of bolts. He put them down by Ryan. Ryan picked one up and pushed it into the girder he was standing on. Then he stepped off and placed a jack hammer on it and started to hammer it in. Frank looked up and saw Mikey, Gerard's brother pushing a wheel barrel of bricks up an incline where a wall was being built.

 "HEY GEE! I GOT THAT PIECE YOU WERE MISSING!"

"THANKS MIKES! WHERE WAS IT, I COULDN'T FIND IT!"

Gerard shouted back, sticking his head out from behind a wall.

"WE LEFT IT IN THE TRUCK!"

 Frank could barely handle the noise level when he noticed that they all had noise covers on their ears. He watched as Mikey dropped the piece off to Gerard who had a long helmet on his head. Once Mikey was clear, Gerard's put the helmet down and tuned on the welder. Sparks flew out as he welded the missing piece to the one he was working on. Frank was kind of impressed.

"Hello there."

Pete said next to Frank's left ear with a smirk on his face, and in his voice.

"Ahhhhh!"

Frank jumped and fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

Pete laughed.

"You here to spy on anyone in particular?"

"What the fuck Pete? I was not spying! I was walking along the fence and heard the racket for I looked!"

Frank got up dusting his ass off. Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Frank...this road's a dead end. Where were you going?"

"I..."

 "YO PETE, WHATS GOING....oh..."

Mikey took his silencers off.

"Frank, what are you doing here?"

 "I..."

"He's spying on someone. My money's on your brother."

Pete said with a big grin on his face.

"I told you I am not spying!"

“ Then what are you doing here?"

 "I have next week’s schedule, Brian asked me to drop it off to you guys since you aren't working today."

"I thought you said you were just walking past and heard the noise."

 Pete smirked. Frank was going to punch Pete in his pretty little face when Gerard showed up.

"Frank?...what're you doin' here?"

 Gerard said as he removed his ear guards.

"I came to drop off the schedule to you guys and I wanted to see what you do? I heard you were a welder?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Gerard said, frowning slightly in confusion.

"He was watching you."

Pete stated helpfully. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"You were?...why?"

"Well it is pretty mesmerizing to be honest. I don't think that I could ever handle something like that."

“Gee is the best welder in the business."

Mikey patted Gerard on the shoulder. Gerard shook his head, his cheeks pinking a little.

"No, I wouldn't say that at all."

"Well we are about to break for lunch, so why don't you join us Frank...uh as long as that other asshole isn't with you?"

"Who?"

"Urie."

"Oh, no he's working today."

"So then come, we are having pizza today."

Gerard chewed his lip slightly, he wasn't sure what Bob would make of this.

"Yeah come on Frank, you can sit next to Gee."

Pete teased with a smirk. Gerard huffed at him but said nothing.

"What kind of pizza is it?"

Frank walked next to Pete through the construction site with the hard hat Mikey gave him.

"Usually it's the works."

"Oh...not sure I should eat that. Figure and all."

"Oh don't be daft Frank..."

 Pete said, slinging his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"You've got a _great_ figure...don't you agree Gee?"

 "Uh...yeah."

 Gerard mumbled uncomfortably, looking away.

They got closer to the break area and Frank saw two make shift picnic tables. He saw several stacks of pizza boxes, bottles.of soda and...that's it.

 "Wait...where are plates and forks?"

 "What? Dude, who uses a fork with pizza? Anyway, we use the box as a plate, we each get one, but I’m sure Gee will share his with you."

Mikey laughed at the look on Frank's face.

"We work it off, trust me."

Gerard picked up one of the boxes and a bottle of soda, then sat down on a crate that was next to the table. He opened the box and took out a slice, biting into it happily. Pete pulled Frank toward the table and pushed him to sit next to Gerard...who shuffled slightly away but continued to eat after handing Frank a slice. Frank saw all he meat on it and gulped. He pushed most of it off and picked up a napkin to pat the grease off. He was completely stunned as he watched these men devour slice after slice with their figures and Frank was on a strict diet to keep his.

"Yo Bob!"

 Frank saw Bob, Gerard's supposed fiancé walking towards them Gerard looked up when he heard Ryan call out. He smiled at his boyfriend, though it felt a little awkward as he wasn't sure what Bob's reaction to Frank's presence would be.

 "Hi Bobby."

"Hey baby. Oh...we have a guest?"

Gerard swallowed and nodded with a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, Frank came to drop off our schedules and Mikey invited him to join us."

"Oh…how nice of him."

"Bob, do you believe that Frank has to stick to some strict ass diet to look this good?..."

Pete chirped after swallowing another mouthful of soda.

"He took a bit of persuading to eat a slice of pizza!"

Frank grumbled and being made fun of. The brothers looked at him strange that he patted his slice down with a napkin to pick up the grease. Ryan arrived just in time to see him trying to cut the pizza with plastic cutlery that Pete had in his lunch box. Now they were laughing at him again. He would have the last laugh though on Bob when he took Gerard from him. Gerard heard Frank's quiet grumble and decided to change the subject. "Bobby, they didn't have any Coke just Pepsi...do you want that or orange soda?"

The bottles and pizza boxes were next to him so he'd basically been playing mother and handing things out. Bob moved to sit on the other side of Gerard, which was head of the table.

"Orange is fine."

He opened his box, which was a works like Gerard's except he added anchovies. Before he took a bite he leaned over and whispered to Gerard.

 "I'll brush before I pull you into the trailer later."

 "I heard that. Please refrain from talking about the sex you have with my brother."

"Why I had to hear about what you and Pete did...and Ryan had to hear it period. "

"Ugh. If the tool shed is a rockin'..."

"Then don't come a knockin'..."

 Pete finished with a grin. Gerard huffed, looking down. He didn't really like having his sex life talked about in front of virtual strangers, and he liked hearing about his brother's sex life even less.

Bob didn't understand Gerard's behavior. He wasn't being his usual self. Bob didn't like that.

"Hey, we gaming this weekend Gee?"

Ryan was half done with his pie since he had started later than everyone else.

"Gaming?"

Frank looked up from his bottle of water that Ryan gave him. It wasn’t as cold as he soda, but at least it was sugar free.  Gerard nodded.

 "We play random games and drink Frank and yeah, this weekend sounds good...at mine this week?"

 He looked around the others. Pete nodded enthusiastically, his mouth full of his fifth slice.

"Is that so you can kick us out like last time?"

 "Last time?"

Mikey grinned at Frank.

"Bob and Gee wanted to get frisky and we cramped their style."

"That was Bob's place though and..."

Frank cut Ryan off.

"Wait...you don't live together even though you are engaged?"

 Ryan and Pete looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Who's engaged?"

Bob growled low. Gerard looked at him with a raised eyebrow, awaiting an answer. Just then Bob's phone rang.

"Excuse me."

He stalked off answering it. Frank smirked. So Bob lied. This was gonna be too easy.

"So Gee, Trick was telling me he wanted to try you in suits. He has a perfect one for you too."

"Suits?..."

Gerard asked uncertainly, his voice going up half an octave as he turned his face toward the younger man.

"What kinda suits?"

"Swim suits silly boy. Patrick think's you could be a swim suit model too."

Gerard's eyes went wide.

"But but but..."

 He stuttered out in disbelief.

"But your _junk's_ practically on show!"

He exclaimed, his hands waving around and his cheeks flaring red.

“It’s gotta be better than tucking it though.”

Ryan bristled a bit and it made Mikey laugh.

“Way better, I prefer my junk being on show.”

"What do you mean your junk is on show?"

 Bob raised an eyebrow. He had not been able to get over to see Gerard work yet. He was now wondering what kind of outfits his boyfriend was wearing around practical strangers. Gerard's eyes widened even more as he looked back at Bob as he rejoined them at the table.

 "Well err..."

He swallowed.

"With l-lingerie you tuck...and with swimwear you..."

He looked around at the others for help, unsure of what word to use.

"What he means there Bobbo is that when Gee is wearing lingerie, he has to tuck his junk like this."

 Frank pulled his phone out and showed Bob a shot of Gerard last week modeling the white number.

"What the fuck!? Gerard is that really you?!"

"Uh err uh...um err...yes?"

"Fuck Gerard, when you said model, I thought you would have more clothes on!"

"Easy Bob, we all look like that."

Bob looked at Mikey.

 "You wear that?!"

"No, I do swim suits like Frank."

"Yeah, check it out!"

 Frank pulled up one of his best shots where his package was on point. He showed to the table. Gerard felt his cheeks heat up more...he was going to be doing _that_?! Pete grinned at the picture then looked at Gerard.

"He looks hot, right Gee?"

Gerard really wanted to gag Pete with a bucket of bolts right now.

"Gerard can I talk to you for a second?"

 Bob got up and grabbed Gerard dragging him away from the table. Frank and everyone else watched as Gerard pulled away from Bob when they stopped. They started to yell and argue, but two big cement trucks went by and they couldn't be heard. Frank could see that Gerard was pissed though. What he didn't expect was for Gerard to haul off and punch Bob.

"Oh shit!"

"What the fuck?"

Ryan and Mikey looked at each other.

"This ain't good!..."

Pete stated, before glancing at the others.

 "Should we do something?"

"…DON'T FUCKING OWN ME BOB!..."

 Gerard yelled, red faced.

 "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR WEAR!"

"Fuck, imagined what we missed cause of the trucks!"

"I should go over there."

Mikey started to get up and Frank stopped him.

 "What the fuck are you doing? get off me!"

 "No no, don't. Look he is trying to assert himself and if you go over there it takes that away."

 "I hate to say it Mikey, but he's right."

Ryan looked at Pete.

Pete sighed

"Mikey, Gee doesn't need you right now. You do know he's older than you and can take care of himself, right?"

He looked over just in time to see Gerard poking his finger into Bob's broad chest as he continued to speak angrily at him.

"But I..."

Mikey deflated. Frank felt for the guy and saw it as an in for him and Brendon. He figured he would throw the guy a bone.

 "I know man. Look I ain't gonna bullshit you, I'm an only child, but Brendon has lots of siblings so just hearing about situations like this I can tell you that it is wise to stay out. Let him come to you and..."

The sound of a slap rang through the area and Bob was holding his face as Gerard stormed toward them.

"Oh shit."

 Pete breathed. Gerard reached the table and Pete was kinda surprised that he wasn't breathing fire.

"The nerve of that..."

Gerard growled out, too furious to complete that sentence without using a word he'd sworn he'd never use.

"He thinks he can tell me what I can and can't wear like some Goddamn Ken doll..."

Pete opened his mouth to say something but Gerard's angry glare turned his way.

"...and don't you even THINK of saying I'm too anatomically correct Pete Wentz or I swear to GOD I'll string you up on the scaffolding by your fucking nut sack!..."

He grabbed his almost empty soda bottle and chugged the remainder, then slammed the bottle back onto the table.

 "I got fuckin' welding to do."

He turned and angrily stalked back toward where they'd been working before lunch. The table was silent for a bit. Bob didn't return. All that could be heard was he traffic and the sound of steel being bent to Gerard's will.

"Um...should I go?"

Frank was no expecting everything to go this way. The way Gerard was acting was getting him even more interested. The man had a fire in him and Frank wanted to stoke it and see if he could burn it in a different direction.

"You don't have to..."

 Pete said with a shrug.

"…but we've all got to get back to work soon too."

 "SHITFUCKGODDAMNITFUUUUUCK!"

 Gerard rapid fire cursed, slamming his arc welder onto the bench behind him and cradling his left hand against his chest as he headed back toward the group.

"Ryan, can you grab the first aid box from the office please?"

Frank didn't even think about it. He ran over to Gerard.

 "Hey are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, just burnt my fucking hand. It happens..."

Gerard huffed, peering at the inch long burn just above his thumb with distaste.

"Teach me not to weld when I'm pissed off."

"Gee."

 Frank touched Gerard's hand gently cradling it in his own.

"Is it my fault?"

Gerard looked up and was a little surprised at how close Frank was standing. He blinked and took a half step back.

"No, it's mine..."

 He rolled his eyes.

"I should've gone for a walk to cool off, not gone back to work."

"I just...I feel like I started everything by showing that picture, but I am proud of what you guys do and you really look amazing in it."

Gerard felt his cheeks burn slightly and he coughed awkwardly, looking away.

 "Yeah well, it's an argument that would've happened sooner or later anyway. Don't worry about it, Bob and I always make up."

"Oh, well that's good to know."

Frank pulled out his phone.

"So I texted the schedule to the other guys, let me get your number and I'll text it to you too."

"Oh um, yeah ok...give me your cell."

 Gerard held out his uninjured hand.

"Here, I'll just..."

Frank carefully reached into Gerard's pocket and pull out his phone. He put his number in it and then called himself.

 

"There, that way you won't hurt your hand anymore."

 "Sorry that took so long Gee."

 Ryan walked up with the first aid box.

"Here, let me, I took a few firs aid classes."

 Ryan opened the box and Frank took out the burn cream, alcohol wipes, and gauze .

"Sorry if this hurts."

He wiped the cut off blowing it gently. Gerard shivered slightly and gritted his teeth to prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping. Frank carefully added the cream and then wrapped the hand, not too hard, but with a good hold.

"Fuck..."

Gerard muttered as he flexed his fingers.

"At least it's not my right hand, I'd be screwed then for sure."

"True."

 Frank placed a small kiss on his hand.

"Well I will see you soon."

Frank nodded at Ryan and then waved to the guys at the table and walked away. Gerard sighed, watching him leave then looking at Ryan.

 "He's gonna cause me problems, isn't he."

"Yup."

 Ryan patted his friend on the shoulder and then walked away.


	7. I'd Put Out A Burning Building With A Shovel and Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess we have to do this ourselves, but I can tell you when I am pissed I can't get it up for shit."
> 
> Gerard bit his lip, looking down.
> 
> "I...I don't think it's something to get upset about. I'm...not sure if I'll be able to get it up either."
> 
> Frank grinned inwardly.
> 
> "Um....we could help each other out you know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo all Frank's planning comes to a head in this chapter...do you think he will win the bet against Brendon? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_ ;

"Hey Gee." Ray waved as Gerard stepped off the elevator.

"Let’s get you in with Gabe and suited up."

Gerard swallowed and nodded.

"Ok but..."

Ray ushered Gerard into the familiar room. Frank was standing there, but no Gabe.

 "Where's Gabe?"

"Phone call. He'll be back."

 "Okay, well I will leave you guys then."

Ray left. Frank looked at Gerard.

"How's your hand?"

"Uh, better. Just a bit sore."

 Gerard rubbed his right hand around the back of his neck, nervously.

"That's good. That burn cream will keep it from scarring, but they can put make up on to hide it."

Frank had no shirt on and was wearing one of his tightest pair of jeans. It did nothing to hide him at all.

“So where is everyone else?"

Gerard sighed.

"They're not due in for an hour. I...I guess it's just us for now."

Frank knew the truth, but he nodded.

"Oh, well I'm sure Ray will bring them in."

"Sure..."

Gerard looked at the closed door.

"When Gabe comes...is he...is he going to do w-what he did to you...to me?"

He looked back at Frank with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"Well...I mean you can do it yourself, but he does.make.it fun."

Frank winked and chuckled. Gerard blushed darker and looked back at the door.

"Is he gonna be long?"

"Let me see if he texted me."

Frank pulled his phone out and pretended to check his texts.

"Well that's unprofessional of him."

He frowned at the phone. Gerard looked at him.

"What's unprofessional?"

"Gabe is hooking up. He said he will be back when he has had his...fill."

Gerard frowned.

"That _is_ unprofessional. What're we meant to do till he turns up...sit here and twiddle our thumbs?"

"This isn't the first time either."

Frank acted upset.

"Guess we have to do this ourselves, but I can tell you when I am pissed I can't get it up for shit."

Gerard bit his lip, looking down.

"I...I don't think it's something to get upset about. I'm...not sure if I'll be able to get it up either."

Frank grinned inwardly.

"Um....we could help each other out you know..."

Then he pretended to back pedal.

"Never mind,  that was dumb."

Gerard looked up.

 "I...I don't know."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll just go tell Ray."

 Frank went to open the door.

"No wait..."

Gerard put a hand on Frank's arm, sighing.

"It's...it's not like it would mean anything, would it. It would only be for the job...right?"

Frank smiled at the door and then schooled his face before turning it.

"Well yeah, I mean we can't model without being prepared and then the company loses money on us and then we lose money too."

Gerard frowned slightly and huffed.

 "Yeah, I guess we don't have a choice, do we."

Frank turned his body and gave a small smile.

"It won't be so bad. A least I'm not ugly to you right?"

"No no not at all...I...I mean..."

Gerard swallowed as his cheeks turned darker.

 "You're not. You wouldn't be a model if you were."

"You can be model pretty and still be ugly Gee."

 Frank started to walk towards the door where Gabe worked. Gerard tilted his head to the right, his brow furrowing slightly.

 "What do you mean?"

"For some its all just make up and photo shopping."

Frank opened the door. He saw the note from Gabe to him. He slipped it in his pocket quickly.

"Not you though...right?

"Yeah, even me. You think people want to see all my tattoos?"

"I want to..."

Gerard flushed and went wide eyed as he realized what he'd said.

"I mean I wouldn't mind, I mean..."

He sighed, defeated by his own treasonous tongue.

"I like tattoos, and I'm sure there's a lot of other people out there who do too...that's all I meant."

Frank smiled.

"Thank you Gee, that is kind of you to say. Well, we should get started."

Frank opened his jeans and slipped them down showing a pair of barely there red bikinis.

"Last year’s collection. It was a big hit for Patrick.”

Gerard swallowed, blinking at the younger man.

"Err...ok."

He hesitantly undid his jeans, fingers shaking slightly. Frank slipped out of his jeans and folded them. he then turned back and saw Gerard's state. He walked over and touched his hand on his jeans.

"Hey...relax,  just two friends helping each other out right?"

"Y-yeah...I guess."

Gerard pushed his jeans down off his hips and down his legs, his eyes locked on the floor.

"Here, let me."

Frank got down on his knees and untied Gerard's sneakers.

"Put your hand on my shoulder."

Gerard breathed heavily, doing as he was told then looking up at the ceiling cause if he looked at Frank on his knees like that, he would probably shoot his load instantly.

Frank removed his sneakers and lifted the jeans off each leg. He noted that Gerard's cock was half hard and he knew it was all him. He folded the jeans carefully.

 "Hey Gee...is that for me?"

Gerard swallowed, closing his eyes and trying to relax and think about Bob...instead of the fact that Frank's face was inches from his cock right now.

 "Just...do...whatever." He mumbled quietly.

Frank stood up running his hands up Gerard's smooth pale legs. He thought Gerard must be shaving at home to try and avoid Gabe. It made him chuckle. Frank stood up and gently rested his hand on Gerard's sill hidden cock.

"Gee...I don’t want to do anything you are not comfortable with..."

Gerard shivered, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"It's...its f-for the j-job."

"It is..."

 Frank started to rub light lazy circles over Gerard's cock.

"...but it doesn't have to be completely unpleasant you know."

 Frank eased his hand into Gerard's boxers and slowly pulled out his cock. He kept his eyes on Gerard's face cause he already knew what it looked like. He ran his fingers up and down the shaft slowly and lightly caressed the head spreading the already emerging pre-cum around. Gerard's breath caught in his throat, one of his hands moving to rest on Frank's shoulder.

 "Oh God I *uh*. Feels g- *uh* good."

"Im glad. You know I'm not a pro like Gabe so all I can rely on is my instincts to know if I am doing it right...so am I?"

"Y-yeah..."

Gerard breathed, his head tipping back and his fingers gripping Frank's shoulder a little tighter.

"Oh...so g-good. You should...stop now *uh* though."

"Don't tell me you're that close already. I would be surprised at that."

Frank did a little wrist flick. Gerard whimpered, his toes curling.

"No but I *uh*, I th-thought the p-point was to *uh*, to get hard. I'm hard so you can s-stop now."

"As long as you are sure."

He brought his fingers up to the head and played with it gently.

Gerard gasped, his hips bucking forward unintentionally.

 "Oh G-od!"

Frank pulled his fingers away taking a string of pre cum with him and then licking them clean. Gerard whined, slowly opening his eyes to look at Frank. His pupils were blown wide with lust.

"You okay there Gee?"

"I...I..."

Gerard swallowed, shaking his head a little. He couldn't help but to want more.

"I'm glad I could help. Now I just need to get myself ready and then we can go...good think I'm half way there thanks to you."

Frank palmed his cock, which was peeking over the top of his bikini. He pulled the rest down and started to slowly stroke himself.

Gerard's eyes widened slightly as he focused on Frank's hand. He licked his lips, the urge to get on his knees was almost too strong to deny.

"Is there something you needed Gee? Something you want to do?"

Frank looked at him innocently, but inside he was urging the young man to go with his instincts. He could see him losing the battle and that meant Frank was winning everything.

"I...I...I..."

Gerard whimpered.

"I shouldn't."

Gerard said weakly, though he could feel his resolve crumbling.

"Shouldn't what Gee, talk to me."

Frank was a pro at this and could go hours without cumming cause he was into edging. He was in no hurry at all.

Gerard felt his own cock twitch and whined slightly.

"I want to...help you."

"Oh...I mean, if you want to, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Frank continued lazy strokes watching Gerard's eye follow his hand. Gerard licked his lips again, then looked up slowly.

"It's...it’s for the job?"

"Oh of course it is. I don't just start jerking off for anyone you know."

Gerard nodded shakily, his breath light and fast.

 "Yeah um...can I?"

Frank let go of his cock. He shaft bobbing up to hit his stomach.

"Please, I would be honored.”

Gerard swallowed then slipped slowly to his knees, eyes trained on Frank's hard cock. He took a breath, then carefully wrapped his fingers around the base, and his lips around the head, moaning quietly at the taste as he slid his mouth tentatively town Frank's length.

"Fuck."

This was more than Frank had hoped for. He was hoping to feel the man's hand, but the fact that he got his mouth too was more bonus than he ever thought he could get. He ran a hand through Gerard's hair and sighed. "So good with your tongue."

Gerard pulled off with a pop and swirled his tongue around the tip before digging it into the slit, savoring the bitter/sweet pre-cum that leaked onto his tongue. Frank sighed and dropped his head back closing his eyes. He continued to run his fingers and digging lightly into Gerard's scalp.

"Fuck Gee, yes, love your mouth so much."

Gerard moaned, sliding his mouth all the way down until Frank's big cock pressed into the back of his throat. He'd always been a whore for deep throating, it was something Bob seemed to love quite a lot. He swallowed around the tip, his own cock twitching and leaking heavily now...he couldn't help but wrap his long fingers around it and stroke himself slowly, getting lost in the moment.

"Shit!"

 Frank bucked his hips forward and dug his hands hard and pulled on Gerard's hair. He wanted o fuck his mouth so badly.

Gerard moaned around Frank's length, looking up with want through his long dark lashes. He dropped his hand from where he was still holding the base and nodded slightly in consent...he was a whore for having his mouth fucked too. The whole reason they were doing this was lost to him right now as he stared up at Frank with longing. Frank didn't need another invitation. He gripped Gerard's hair tight and rocked his hip back and forth using the man's warm we mouth to bring him to a place he had not been in a long time.

"Fuck, Jesus, how are you so good this Gee?"

Gerard moaned...he couldn't exactly answer right now. Frank wanted this.to go on forever, he wanted to find a time where he could lay Gerard out and explore him, take his time and discover all his hidden secrets. Gerard could feel his orgasm building, his insides tightening as his hand moved faster on his cock and he moaned desperately around Frank's.

"Fuck, ah Gee, I'm gonna..."

 Frank lost his grasp on the English language as he filled Gerard's mouth up with his cum. Gerard swallowed most of it down, a little escaping to dribble down his chin as he pulled off, his own completion hitting him like a truck as he spilled over his hand and the floor beneath him with a cry on his lips. Frank collapsed on his knees and pulled Gerard into a kiss. Gerard went willingly, his mind still fogged as he let the younger man control the kiss completely. Frank pulled Gerard into his lap as he consumed him, stealing his breath, he ran his hands all over the man's ass slipping his fingers in between the cheeks and caressing his opening as he rubbed their spent cocks together, which were not as spent as they were a moment ago. Gerard whined, his arms winding around Frank's neck as he pushed his ass back against the man's finger a little. Frank moved from Gerard's mouth to his neck nibbling on his skin and tasting him. He continued to grind them together as he pressed his finger in a little teasing the waters of the warm pool he was treading in. Gerard let his head fall back, his mouth falling open as his fingers pulled lightly at the hair at the nape of Frank's neck.

"Frank please?"

He begged, though he wasn't even sure he knew what he was begging for. Frank displayed amazing strength as he lifted Gerard up and carried him to the table. He completely stripped Gerard and then crawled between his legs. He reached down to where he knew Gabe had lube. This was more than he had ever hoped would happen for him and his conquest. That car was as good as his. He lubed up his fingers and pushed two inside the writhing body under him. Gerard's body arched, his hands roaming over his own chest and belly, one hand moving up to wrap lightly around his throat for a few moments without thought.

"Fuck, you are fucking beautiful baby and I can't wait to feel you from the inside."

Frank scissored his fingers a bit more and then he pulled them out and replaced them with his cock.

"Oh God fuck!..."

 Gerard gasped out.

 "S-so good."

Frank wanted to enjoy the moment as much as he could so he inched in very slowly into Gerard's tight heat. Gerard moved his hand up to his throat again, squeezing slightly, his eyes tight shut as he writhed in ecstasy. When Frank finally bottomed he knew that he had already left marks on Gerard's hips, but he liked marking his territory. He pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back in hard making Gerard gasp.

 "You like that huh? You like when I fuck you rough and hard?"

"*uh* Yes..."

 Gerard panted.

"God yes...please *uh*...more please."

Frank smirked.

"Oh I'll give you plenty honey. More than you can handle."

 Frank started fucking Gerard hard enough to shake the table. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's hips, gasping and panting. He blindly grabbed for Frank's hand and pulled it up to his throat, opening his eyes and looking into Frank's eyes with desperate desire.

"Beg for it. Beg for me to choke you."

Frank caressed his neck lightly pressing it just a bit. Gerard whined, then cried out as Frank hit his prostate, his eyes rolling back a bit. He whimpered then met Frank's eyes again.

"Please, please ch-choke me, please...sir please?"

"Mmmm, I don't think I believe you, I think you need to convince me more honey."

"Please, please I need it sir, please...oh God please?"

Frank put a little more pressure on Gerard's neck.

"I almost believe you now. Just a little more convincing."

He never stopped fucking him hard his whole time. Gerard looked up with pleading eyes.

 "Please sir. Need it, need you to ch-choke me. God please sir...please?"

He was desperate for it...this was something Bob had always refused to do, yet something that Gerard needed so badly.

"Such a good boy for me."

Frank pressed hard on Gerard's neck moving his hand to accommodate the slender muscle and skin. Gerard felt his airway restricted and his cock twitch and leak heavily onto his stomach. Frank watched him carefully. He was well known to this kink and knew what to look for. So far his breathing was labored, but not much and he was still fully conscious. It didn't mean that Frank stopped fucking him at the speed he was going at. Gerard gasped and clenched his hands into fists behind Frank's neck.

"T-tighter..."

 He gasped out.

"Please s-sir?"

"Patience my pet, when the moment is right."

Frank reangled himself to hit Gerard's prostate lightly teasing the man. Gerard whimpered, writhing and arching.

 "P-please?"

 He choked out, tears escaping his eyes to slide down his reddened cheeks.

"Shhhh shhhh, I have you. Let me take care of you okay?"

 Frank saw a nod along with an escaped whimper. This time he hit his prostate dead on and stayed pressed against it as he tightened his grip on Gerard's neck and hip. Gerard's eyes fluttered as his vision blurred...he was so close now. It felt so good. Frank saw that he was nearing his orgasm and decided he wanted them to cum together. Frank changed his pace and was going for it now. He pressed hard on Gerard's neck watching his eyes roll back a bit. He knew when Gerard came it was going to be explosive. Gerard's hearing was fading in and out and his vision was too blurry to even see Frank's face as he felt his orgasm getting closer, closer, closer until *BAM*, it hit him like a Mack truck and if he could've, he would've screamed his lungs out right then. His vision whited out and his eyes rolled back. Frank let go immediately as soon as Gerard started to cum. He then gripped his hips hard chasing his own orgasm which hit him just as fast, as Gerard's ass clenched around his cock making him cry out the man's name. Gerard gasped in air as he emptied over his stomach, a weak cry escaping his lips as he felt his consciousness slipping away. Frank took a moment to catch his breath. He never expected the sex to be this exciting. This needed to not be a onetime thing for sure. He pulled out of Gerard with his own whimper and slipped off the table. He moved to the sink and wet a cloth. He cleaned himself up and then Gerard. Then he pulled out his phone.

*Hey bitch, get ready to pay up.*

Frank took a discreet shot of Gerard and then sent it to Brendon. He waited knowing it would only be a moment before he responded. What he didn't expect was for Brendon to come through the door. Fuck him for having a key too.

"Did you drug him or something?..."

Brendon said with a frown.

"He looks out of it."

"Yup, with my massive cock."

Frank chuckled.

"Nah, he's into auto erotic asphyxiation. That shit will knock you out every time. I'm just gonna tell Ray that he got sick and needed to sleep it off. Soooo, when do I get my keys?"

Frank smirked at Brendon not even caring that he was still naked. Brendon rolled his eyes.

 "Fucker. I should know better than to enter a wager with the likes of you, Iero..."

He shook his head and huffed out a breath, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling the keys out. "Here...take care of her."

He tossed the keys to his friend. Frank looked at the keys and tossed them back.

"Keep her."

He looked at Gerard.

"I think I'm going for something better."

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

“You want him for keeps?...isn't he engaged or something?"

"Yeah, well I saw him around the guy and they just don't click. I think that Gerard is comfortable being a little more feminine, but he guy doesn't let him. I'm gonna invite him to see one of Gerard's shoots and see what he is capable of. Maybe then the truth will come out."

Frank smiled.

"I don' know Bren, I feel like his could be something real if I play my cards right."

He walked up to Gerard and kissed him lightly.

"Come on, let's let him sleep cause when he wakes up, he is gonna be super fucked up and I have to plan what happens next."

Frank put his arm around Brendon and led him out of the room locking he door behind him.

"So what about the younger Way?"


	8. And Not Even Worry About Getting Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, I know the place is a little strange, but why would you have to get fucked for work?"
> 
> Gerard pulled back sharply to look at his brother.
> 
> "Who said I..."
> 
>  "It wasn't meant to go that far. Gabe wasn't there to...do the... _thing_ , so Frank said we should help each other...for the swimwear shoot. It was just meant to be like...handjobs."
> 
> "Ah...and I take it that Frank is...better at doing the "thing" than Gabe is?"
> 
>  "Yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, it has been too long since this one got en update huh? Well my lovely Clueless!Gee now has a new job so that should help her to be able to write more again. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard yawned, stretching and rolling over...right off of the edge of the waxing table. He let out a short, high pitched squeak, his eyes flying open and his arms waving desperately for a moment before he landed with an *omph* on the floor. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his forehead and trying to remember what had...

"Oh shit!..."

He exclaimed quietly, his eyes going wide as he recalled what he'd done with Frank, and realized that he was now sat there on the floor...completely naked.

"Fuck!"

*knock knock*

"Hey Gabe, you all set in there?"

Gerard gasped, looking around quickly for his clothes and spotting them on a chair in the corner. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to get them.

"Err...Gabe's not here."

"Oh...alright, dammit, where is that man?"

 The voice walked away. Gerard sighed in relief, his cheeks feeling hot and his ass feeling sore...but a good sore. He finished getting dressed quickly, an urgent need to go get drunk and forget today, hastening his movements so he didn't realize that he'd put on his shirt inside out. Taking a breath and hoping no one was in the other room, he quietly opened the door and slipped out...today should _not_ have happened.

Frank saw Gerard sneaking out. He let him though. Now when that Neanderthal fucked him, Gerard would see Frank's face and feel his fingers around his throat. He smiled at that thought. He knew Gerard couldn't avoid him either and the idea that he was working on with Patrick would make the older man and him work together more than ever before.

*

*

*

 "You're home early."

Mikey watched Gerard jump when he walked in the kitchen.  Gerard felt his heart leap into his throat, he swallowed it back down and turned toward his brother's voice.

"Jesus Mikey...you nearly gave me a heart attack..."

He pointed to the cup in Mikey's hand.

"There any coffee left in my pot, or did you drink it all already?"

Mikey walks over and hands him his cup.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?'

"What do you mean?...nothing's happened..."

Gerard took a big gulp of the coffee and grimacing.

"Shit Mikes...how much fucking sugar did you put in this?"

 He handed the cup back and headed to the pot to pour himself another cup.

"You aren't acting to right. You are never this jumpy and you know not to drink my coffee. Did something happen with Bob?"

"With Bob?...no."

Gerard busied himself with his strong black coffee...no sugar.

"Is it with..."

Mikey studies his brother like he was a lock box of secrets that could be decoded. Gerard looked up, tilting his head.

"With?"

 He prompted, hoping Mikey wasn't going to say Frank.

Mikey says nothing else, just takes his brother in his arms.

"Oh Gee."

Gerard frowned, tensing up for a second before relaxing against Mikey's chest.

 "I...Mikey I..."

He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to do."

"Do you care about him or was this about revenge of some sort, like to get back at Bob?"

Gerard shook his head again.

 "It wasn't revenge, it was for work, or...or it was supposed to be."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I know the place is a little strange, but why would you have to get fucked for work?"

Gerard pulled back sharply to look at his brother.

"Who said I..."

 He deflated instantly at the look Mikey gave him...he never _could_ fool Mikey. He dropped his eyes to the floor and sighed heavily, his voice becoming quiet as he continued.

 "It wasn't meant to go that far. Gabe wasn't there to...do the... _thing_ , so Frank said we should help each other...for the swimwear shoot. It was just meant to be like...handjobs."

"Ah...and I take it that Frank is...better at doing the "thing" than Gabe is?"

Truth be told, Gerard was blushing, but Mikey had a feeling that Frank did something more than Bob usually does. Gerard pressed his face into Mikey's shoulder to hide his bright cheeks.

 "Yes..."

 He mumbled.

 "But it was just meant to be handjobs, not Frank fucking me on the waxing table and making me cum harder than I have my whole life..."

He timidly lifted his face up to meet his brother's eyes.

"What do I do Mikey?...help me?"

Mikey never wanted to be a cliché ever in his life, but here he was spitting out the mouthful of coffee that he had just taken when his brother vomited his sex life to him...P.S., it is not as cool or funny as it is in the movies.

"Did you seriously say...ugh, this is gross hang on."

Mikey grabbed a paper towel wiped his mouth and the mess up that he made on the side of the fridge. "Okay...so...how was it?"

Gerard looked down, suddenly regretting his major overshare.

"Amazing."

"So, now what?"

"Well _I_ don't fucking know!..."

Gerard flung his hands up in the air.

"That's why I asked you for help."

"Do you like him? I mean for more than just a quick fuck...?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it. I mean he's gorgeous and sweet and fucking hell he's sexy but..."

Gerard sighed.

 "...but I love Bob, and I don't want to hurt him."

Mikey touched his shoulder lightly.

 "Then you should tell him."

Mikey didn't say who on purpose knowing his brother would make that decision.

"Come on, let's go watch shitty B-movies till we pass out and deal with this shit tomorrow.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

He purposely ignored the fact that Mikey hadn't actually told him anything he didn't already know, as the important thing was that Mikey was there for him and always would be.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

**"LUNCH TIME!"**

Mikey watched Ryan and Pete drop their wheel barrels and Pete slid down a girder from the third floor of the building they were working on causing Bob to yell at him. Mikey pulled his noise cancelling headphones off and looked over at Gerard. He was in his own world and Mikey wondered if Gerard even got any work done today. He walked over and touched his shoulder.

"Gee, lunch time."

Gerard jumped, turning wide eyes to his brother.

"Shit Mikes, you trying to kill me?"

"Gee, Bob yelled lunch time through the megaphone 10 min ago. I was wearing my headphones and I heard him."

"He did?...oh..."

Gerard sighed heavily.

"I guess I'm just distracted today."

"Yo Gee!"

Mikey and Gerard turned to see Ryan and Pete waving to them. There was a delivery boy standing with them.

"You got a package!"

Mikey looked at Gerard.

 "Were you expecting something?"

"No..."

Gerard frowned slightly, though inside he was excited cause who doesn't get excited when they receive a mystery package? He headed over with Mikey.

"Who's it from?"

He asked as they reached the other men.

"You G. Way?"

"Err, yeah?"

Gerard said, a little annoyed at himself that he sounded like he wasn't sure of his own name. He looked at the flat parcel in the guy's hand and wondered what it could be.

"Sign here please."

He thrusted the machine and a pen at Gerard. Gerard blinked at him for a moment then took the pen and scribbled his signature messily.

"Thank you."

 The package was thrust into Gerard's chest and then the guy left. Mikey turned to Pete.

"And you wanted to do that job instead of going into construction?"

Pete shrugged.

"It was a phase."

"So what's in the package Gee?"

 Everyone crowded around as Gerard opened the package. He reached in and pulled out a piece of plastic. Mikey was looking and then his eyes went wide.

"Holy shit! That's an exclusive ticket to Fashion Week!"

"Who would send me something like that?"

Mikey took the package and reached in again. There was a note and another item. He pulled them both out.

_"Gerard, words cannot express how pleased I am with your work at my studio. Here is the bonus check that you earned from the royalties of your first photo shoot. The sales were better than I ever anticipated they would be. Also I am inviting you to Fashion week all expenses paid. Please do not say no, you deserve this. Patrick"_

Mikey looked at the other paper now that he knew it was a check.

"Gee...this is for $300,000."

Gerard's eyes went wide.

"Three hundred..."

The color drained from his face, his eyes rolled back and he fainted clean away.

*

*

*

"Gee, come on baby, wake up, come back to me."

Bob was sitting in his trailer with Gerard lying on the sofa. He was gently wiping his face with a cool cloth. Gerard whined quietly, his face scrunching up for a few seconds before he shivered and opened his eyes.

"Bobby?...what happened?"

"You fainted when you saw the check. Man Gee, I didn't know you modeled that good."

Bob gave him a goofy grin. Gerard giggled slightly.

"Well if you came to watch me sometime, you'd see."

He felt his stomach flip a little at the idea of Bob actually going with him...and being anywhere near Frank. He suddenly felt a bit sick.

"I'm working on now babe. Gonna make sure I can come see you next week."

 Bob went and grabbed the water bottle.

 "Now you rest Mr. Model and relax. Pete went to get you some soup."

Gerard frowned.

"Soup?...I fainted Bobby, I'm not ill."

"Well...I thought may be the sandwich was a little too much for you."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

 "You think I eat too much?..."

He knew he was overreacting and that Bob didn't mean that, and he wasn't even sure why he was starting an argument right now, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself.

"You think I'm fat?"

"What? No Gee, I thought it was too much cause you fainted. What do you mean fat? Oh man, are you developing some kind of stupid eating thing cause of this job?"

"No Bob, I'm not getting an eating disorder..."

 Gerard snapped back with venom.

 "I'm quite happy with my weight, thank you very much..."

He pushed himself up off of the sofa, wobbling slightly when his head spun.

"I'm going for a walk."

Bob was confused, what just happened? 

"So should I call him?"

Frank was sitting with Brendon having coffee outside a cafe. He didn't expect to feel like this after what happened and it had been less than 48 hours. Brendon sipped his drink, pretending to think over the question...though if truth be known, he really didn't care that much either way. He sipped again then put his cup down.

 "You like him."

It was a statement, not a question.

"What? No, I just want to make sure I didn't fuck him up that much."

Brendon couldn't help but laugh.

"Frankie, I thought that was the point."

"Well...I mean yeah, but..."

Frank grumbled and took a sip of his skinny latte to avoid discussion and stared at his phone poised to call the older man. Brendon rolled his eyes then grinned.

"You _could_ call him...or you could just go over the road and talk to him."

He pointed to where Gerard was walking quickly along the sidewalk with his brow furrowed into a "don't fuck with me" look. Frank nearly fell back in his chair. Where did he come from? Before he realized it he was running across the road dodging traffic like he was insane. The horns were deafening and he just flipped people off. Brendon sat back and enjoyed the show.

 Gerard had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and was determinedly not meeting anyone's eye. He had already cursed out a poor unsuspecting priest who had accidentally had the misfortune of crossing his path...no one was safe right now.

"GEE!"

A taxi came to a halt as Frank raised his hand.

"FUCK YOU, I'M WALKIN' HERE!"

Frank hit the hood of the yellow car.

"INSANE MOTHER FUCKER!"

Frank stalked up to the window. Gerard heard yelling, breaking him out of his intense ignoring of everything and everyone. He turned to look and froze when he saw Frank...and was promptly knocked on his ass by a man in a suit, who didn't even give him a second glance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

The taxi driver got out of his car despite having a passenger and pushed Frank hard.

 "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU SHORT..."

"HEY NUMB NUTS!...BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

Gerard yelled as he leapt to his feet and pushed quickly through the crowd to join the conversation. Frank was shocked at Gerard coming to help him and the driver took advantage and punched him in the jaw. Frank looked back at him with murder in his eyes. He grabbed the guy's shirt and slammed him against the cab. Then he punched him in the stomach while speaking.

 "DON'T FUCKING HIT ME IN THE FACE ASSHOLE!"

Gerard's eyes widened but he wasted no time in grabbing Frank around the waist from behind and hauling him backwards.

"That's enough Frank...he's had enough."

Frank let go of the guy and he slumped down. He turned to look at Gerard. He could feel his jaw swelling up.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him out of the crowd. He led him down a block and hailed a taxi.

"35th and West."

"You got it buddy."

 Frank pushed Gerard into the cab and it sped off.

"Fuck, my jaw, how am I gonna work tomorrow?"

Gerard reached his hand up and gently turned Frank's face.

"Has wherever we're going got ice?"

"I should hope so, unless my ice maker isn't working right."

"Oh...so we're going to...your place?"

Gerard wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

"Unless you live closer?"

"Um, no I..."

Gerard swallowed heavily, trying to think of a reason why he couldn't go to Frank's...he couldn't think of one.

"...no, your place is fine."


	9. I'd Work 24 Hours Seven Day's A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gotcha baby. Never let you fall."
> 
> Gerard trembled slightly, pressing into Frank's chest.
> 
> "I think I already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So I know we gave you a pretty bad cliffhanger in the last chapter...but it's nothing compared to this one!
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Frank texted Brendon and asked if he could bring his car to the studio and he would cab to work tomorrow.

"By the way, where were you coming from?"

Gerard had been staring out of the window, he turned to look at Frank.

"Work...I kinda walked out."

"Oh...I was having coffee with Brendon. Do you want me to tell him to let Mikey know where you are?"

Frank noted that Gerard didn't have his phone. Gerard shook his head.

"Mikey's working, and he knows I can take care of myself...thank you though."

"Alright."

Frank texted Brendon anyway to go visit the younger Way and then pocketed his phone.

"Does it look bad?"

Gerard tilted his head.

"Huh?"

"My jaw, does it look bad, like can I cover it with make up?"

Gerard chuckled.

"You really are a model, aren't you..."

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's not bad, I'm sure you can cover it."

"Here we are boys."

"Keep the change man, thanks."

 Frank handed the guy a fifty and climbed out pulling Gerard with him.

"Thanks mack!"

"Ah, home sweet home."

Gerard looked up at an amazing looking tower of glass and steel...his mouth dropping open.

"You live in _there_!?"

"Yup, come on."

 Frank greeted the doorman and the elevator man. They both called Frank Mr. Iero.

 "18th floor sirs. Have a good evening Mr. Iero."

Frank opened the door to his...apartment.

"Welcome to my home Gee."

Gerard's eyes widened as he stepped into a huge room, flooded with light from the floor to ceiling windows on two sides that looked out over the city. The floor was shiny wood with alternate dark and light stain to create a beautiful striped effect. Gerard self-consciously bent down to remove his work boots, he didn't want to trail mud across the spotless floor. Everything looked perfect, like it was made to be right where it was, and everything looked immaculately clean and shiny, yet the place still looked like it was lived in, and not a show home.

"Wow."

He breathed as he gazed around from his spot by the door.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Gerard nodded dumbly and followed. He couldn't get over how stunning the place was...or how big, room after amazing room.

"Do you..."

He trailed off, unsure if he should ask.

"Do I what?"

Frank walked into his bathroom and stripped off his shirt. He stepped up to the mirror and looked at his jaw also watching Gerard in the reflection. Gerard lost his trail of thought for a moment and had to look away. He took a breath and tried again.

"Do you own this place?...it's so..."

"Amazing? No, I don't own it fully yet, but I am working on it. Being a model has its perks."

He winked and then winced cause it affected his jaw.

"Can you pop into the kitchen and get me some ice?"

"Ice?...oh yeah, sure."

Gerard headed back to the kitchen...it took him a few minutes to find it as he got lost on the way, but he found it and eventually returned to Frank with some ice in a dish cloth.

"Here."

He said as he entered the bathroom and held out the ice.

Frank was running the bath when Gerard returned. The scent of whatever he had poured in was filling the room. "Thanks doll."

Frank took the ice and winced as he pressed it against his jaw. Gerard swallowed, glancing at the large bathtub.

"Uh, I'll give you some privacy."

He turned back toward the door.

"Nah, keep me company and talk to me."

 Frank slipped off the rest of his clothing and carefully got into the tub.

"Fuuuuuck that feels so good."

Gerard kept his eyes averted as he moved to sit on the chair in the corner of the room...he didn't need a hard on right now.

"Um...what do you want me to talk about?"

Frank dipped under the water completely and came back up. He brushed his hair back and wiped the water from his face. He then leaned over the edge of the tub facing Gerard leaning on his arms.

"I wanted to know how you were after yesterday. I didn't see you again and I told Ray that you were not feeling well so you went home. He understood and rescheduled the shoot."

Gerard looked down at his hands, his face heating up.

"I...it...it shouldn't have happened."

He mumbled, twisting his fingers together.

"Yeah...I feel bad you know? I mean it should have been a half of a hand job only, but you looked so good on your knees and I mean you were begging and..."

Internally Frank was smirking. The fact that he got Gerard to stay in the bathroom with him told him he would get him again, and in his own bed this time. Gerard shook his head.

"But I shouldn't have. I'm with Bob...I...I _love_ Bob, and I shouldn't have let things go so far."

"Love with him huh?"

 Frank looked intrigued.

"How long have you been with him?"

"Three no, four years...four years next month."

Gerard smiled softly, though it felt somehow false right now.

"That's a long time. So why aren't you married to him yet? I mean you guys want to get married right? Adopt kids, the whole family thing?"

Frank had a feeling that maybe Gerard wanted that before, but now that he has seen what he can do, he is thinking a little differently now. Gerard shifted uncomfortably.

"Well...yeah but...I don't know..."

He sighed.

"I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Kind of feels a little...well...unsatisfied? Like where is the big ending that you have been working towards, you know? I had that with a girl in high school. I was super in love with her...well as much as you can be in high school."

 Frank chuckled and pushed a wet hand through his hair.

"Anyway, I knew it was wrong when I stopped caring about her to keep her thinking that we were alright. I was not into anyone else at the time, I just...well I stopped loving her. Know what I mean Gee?"

Gerard frowned, huffing out a breath.

"I still love Bob!...it's just..."

 He sighed, turning his eyes to look out of the window.

"I don't know, it's not as exciting as it was...or something."

"Well we all crave a little excitement in life. I mean it's human to want the thrill of something that causes the blood to race and the heart to pump quickly. I'll tell you a secret."

 Frank beckoned Gerard closer looking around as if someone else could hear them. Gerard swallowed, moving closer to the bath unsurely.

"What?"

As Gerard leaned Frank moved out of the water dripping on the tile as he touched Gerard's thigh.

"Yesterday was the most my heart has raced in a long time."

Gerard gasped, jerking back slightly. He blinked rapidly for a moment then tried to relax.

"It shouldn't have happened..."

 He knew he was repeating himself, but it needed to be said. He looked down at Frank's hand.

 "But...but me too."

"My heart is racing right now too. What about yours Gee?"

Gerard nodded, he couldn't deny it...or that he was turned on right now. Frank leaned in further moving his hand up his thigh to caress his crotch. He ghosted over Gerard's lips.

 "I really want to kiss you right now.

Gerard shivered.

"Then...then kiss me."

"As you wish."

Frank closed the gap. Gerard let his eyes flutter closed, he knew this was wrong but that wasn't enough to stop him. The kiss started off soft and playful, but soon Frank wanted more. He moved so that he was kissing Gerard's lower lip and then nibbled on it lightly working his way down his chin to his neck.

"Join me."

Gerard shuddered, pulling back a little to look at Frank with heavily lidded eyes, pupils blown with want already. "O-ok."

 His shaky fingers moved to the bottom of his shirt.

"Let me."

Frank touched Gerard's hands to still them. He gently took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. As soon as it cleared his lips and nose he stopped leaving Gerard's eyes covered. He kissed him again holding the fabric and Gerard's hands in the air. Gerard trembled, whining quietly into the kiss.

"Stay there."

Frank whispered against his lips as he let go and moved his hands down to Gerard's jeans and unbuttoned them. He pushed them down his thighs and over his ass as he cupped it and squeezed. Gerard could feel himself shaking as want turned to need...he <I>needed</I> this, so much more than he thought he could. Frank loved that he had this much control over Gerard. He pushed the jeans down more and with a little lift got them off Gerard's knees. He moved back up to his chest and licked over one of his nipples. Gerard gasped, shuddering and arching slightly.

"F-Frank..."

Gerard swallowed heavily, then breathed out shakily.

"Please."

"What baby, what do you want?"

"Everything...please?"

"I can do that."

 Frank pulled away and leaned against the big tub wall.

"Come join me."

Gerard nodded hastily and finished stripping himself. Once he was naked, he suddenly felt a little bashful and covered himself with his hands, his cheeks heating up as he looked down...he shouldn't be here. Frank saw the guilt and moved quickly. He pulled Gerard carefully into the tub and into his lap. He poured water over the older man to calm his down as he peppered kisses up his neck to his ear.

"Shhhh, I got you. Don't think, just feel."

Gerard shivered, struggling with what he wanted, versus what what he knew was right...somehow he knew that his wants would win out. He nodded slightly, letting himself relax a bit.

"That's it. Nothing is gonna hurt you here. Just two friends enjoying a nice bath together."

Frank giggled a bit as he put his hands on Gerard's hips and pulled him closer.

"Well more like lovers."

Gerard swallowed.

 "I should be at work right now."

 He murmured, guilt edging his voice.

"You deserve to take a break now and then Gee. I know how hard working two jobs can be. Before I was a model I used to have three."

"I walked out..."

Gerard whispered, his brow furrowing as he looked down.

"I...I shouted at Bob."

"What did he do to make you angry, cause I know you Gee and you don't get angry without just cause."

 Frank caressed his face lightly.

"He...he treats me like a child. I fainted and he acted like I was sick...tried to feed me fucking soup for fuck sake." Gerard grumbled.

"That's stupid, you are a fucking adult like him, but why did you faint in the first place?"

Gerard smiled slightly.

"The check came from Patrick...it was more than I expected."

"That's a good thing then. Your photos are really starting to take off. They are amazing...like you are."

Frank reached up and cupped a hand around Gerard's neck and pulled him in till their heads were touching.

"No more talking about it now. Let me help you forget."

Gerard nodded minutely.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

"Good."

Frank connected their lips again and then reached down under the water and took both their cocks in his hand. Gerard tensed up, his whole body stiffening and his eyes going wide...then he let out a high, whiny sound as he relaxed and let Frank in, his eyes fluttering shut and his arms moving up to wind around the back of Frank's neck. This felt so right, how could it possibly be wrong? As Frank was fisting their clocks we brought the hand that was hold in Gerard's neck down his back to his ass. He cupped the cheeks lifting him a bit and slipped a finger in between teasing his opening. Gerard shuddered, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

"Talk to me baby, tell me what you want."

Gerard wasn't used to being asked that, and feeling free to admit what he _truly_ wanted. If he said the things he really desired to Bob, the older man would shake his head and say that he didn't want to hurt him. It felt different with Frank.

 "Fuck me Frank, no prep. I want to still feel you in me tomorrow..."

 He lowered his voice to a whisper, meeting Frank's eyes.

"Make me scream."

To say that Frank was shocked was not the word. He had a feeling that Gerard had a pain kink, but this, this was... "Baby...I can hurt you badly. How about very little prep, you will still feel me tomorrow, trust me."

To prove his point Frank shifted his hips up pressing the head of his cock against the opening starting the stretch.

"And don't worry...you will be screaming my name...and no one else’s ever again.

Gerard pouted, pushing down and whining slightly, urging Frank to just push in and fuck him. Frank slapped him in the ass hard.

 "Now is that anyway to behave in someone’s home baby? Don't make me punish you for being naughty."

Gerard moaned at the strike and his eyes lit up.

"Would you?"

He asked teasingly, rubbing his ass against Frank's cock a little.

"Well tell me something baby..."

Frank ran a finger down his cheek.

 "...would you rather be punished for being naughty..."

 He continued to run the finger down to his chest and over one nipple flicking it lightly.

"...or would you rather be rewarded for being good?"

Frank stopped just at the tip of Gerard's cock, which was sticking out of the water. He lightly ran his finger around the head teasing the slit. Gerard shivered, a small whimper escaping his pink lips.

"Um..."

He hummed as he considered the options...it was a tough choice honestly.

"Take your time baby, I got all day."

Frank continued to touch only the head and feel it quiver under the pad of his finger. He ran down the side to just under where the sensitive vein met the head and flicked it lightly with his manicured nail. Gerard gasped, his eyes darkening with want.

"Reward."

He breathed after a moment, shivers running through his body.

"Good choice. Now, up on the side of the tub, I'm going to blow you, and then we are going to take a nap, have dinner, and then..."

 Frank gripped Gerard's cock hard and squeezed it.

 "...I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk or sit for a week."

Gerard cried out, his hips jerking forward sharply before he regained his senses and nodded rapidly, moving out of Frank's lap and up onto the edge of the bath, gripping the slippery edge with one hand either side of his hips as he spread his legs wide. Frank moved forward in the water and rested his arms on Gerard's thighs.

"You know you have a beautiful cock baby. Need to mold it and display it cause it is a work of art."

 Frank leaned in and licked up from the base to the head and then took it in his mouth. Gerard was going to ask about the molding his cock thing, but the second Frank's lips closed around him, the thought flew right out of his head and his eyes rolled back in his head. If he wasn't holding onto the tub with white knuckled fingers, he would've probably fallen on the floor.

"Fuckshitfuckingfuckholyhellfuck."

 He cursed out rapid fire and loud. Frank decided that he would leave the teasing till later on. Right now he wanted to get the older man off and then get them both in bed. He actually needed the nap. He circled what he couldn't take down with his mouth with his fist and started to pump the shaft while bobbing up and down on the head. He also slipped a finger down and pushed it inside him. Gerard shuddered, his loud cursing turning to quiet, nonsensical babble...he wasn't going to last long. Frank kept up the pace never stopping all three things that he was doing to drive Gerard to the brink. He felt his balls tighten up and then Frank's mouth was filling with warm cum. Gerard screamed out as he came hard. His hands slipped on the edge of the bath and he felt himself falling backwards. Frank's hands shot out catching him before he fell into the tub and hurt his back.

"Gotcha baby. Never let you fall."

Gerard trembled slightly, pressing into Frank's chest.

"I think I already have."


	10. Just So I Could Come Home and Kiss Your Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh...hi Mikey. How's your night going?"
> 
> "How's my...are you drunk or something? It's one in the fucking morning and you are at my...how did you know where I even lived?!"
> 
> "Well that's my secret..."
> 
> "And yes, I'm drunk...on life, energy drinks and your incredible beauty."
> 
> "Uh huh."
> 
>  Mikey slammed the door in his face wincing when he remembered what time it was.
> 
> "I KNOW WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a bit of a filler chapter. Just some fluff...and porn from Gerard and Frank, but a surprising moment between Brendon and Mikey. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard woke feeling warm and comfortable. It took him a minute to remember where he was, but when he saw Frank's tattooed arm wrapped around him from behind, he knew...and he found that he wasn't feeling as guilty as he probably should. He remembered the argument he'd had with Bob at the site, then running into Frank while he was trying to walk off his bad mood then...then the bathtub...Frank's mouth around his cock and how fucking good that felt. He felt his cock twitch and start to harden at the memory. He whined slightly, pushing his ass back against Frank, and discovering that Frank was already hard. Gerard shivered, his breath hitching. He had a sudden desire to reach back and line Frank's cock up with his hole, then just push back onto it. Could he do that?...would that be allowed? Taking a shaky breath, he reached back and wrapped his fingers loosely around Frank's big hard cock. He shuffled slightly, spreading his legs a little and lined up. Just then, he felt Frank start to stir.

"I thought it was a dream, but you're still here."

 Frank pulled Gerard closer as he pressed his cock forward breaching the older man's opening. Gerard whined, pushing back.

"Where ah ah...where else would I be?"

Frank grunted as he looked down and watched his cock disappear into Gerard's tight heat.

"Fuck baby, you are still so tight."

Frank lost all train of the conversation. He lifted Gerard's leg high by his thigh and started to rock his lower body fucking him slowly.

"Oh God please..."

 Gerard panted out, his eyes closed and brow furrowed.

"Harder. Faster...please s-sir."

"Nah, not this time baby, wanna take it easy and feel everything. Love the way my cock feels as it's dragging along your inner walls. Feels so warm and safe."

Frank pulled Gerard even more into his arm and pressed his face into his neck enjoying his natural scent. He peppered kisses on his skin lightly. Gerard shuddered, tilting his head to give Frank better access as he ground back into Frank's lap.

"Feels ,ahh,...so good."

"You should always feel good baby."

Frank kept up the slow pace as he gently reached up and tiled Gerard's head back so that he could connect their lips. Gerard gasped and sighed into the kiss, his breath trembling between them. Frank stole the sound to save it for later on in his memory. He lifted Gerard's leg even higher to press deeper inside him. The friction was amazing and as much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to last much longer. Gerard cried out as Frank's cock pressed hard against his prostate.

"You're so fucking amazing."

Frank kept going, he wanted them to cum together this time. Later on he would do what Gerard requested. He would flip him over and smash his face into the pillow, mount him like an animal and fuck his till he was delirious, but right now, he wanted this, he needed this. fast fucking can be done anytime with anyone, but slow relaxed strokes were meant for people that you liked, that you cared about and...Frank was starting to care about Gerard.

"F-Frankie..."

 Gerard breathed shakily.

 "Not...not gonna l-last."

"Cum with me Gee, cum just from me holding you, kissing you, slowly fucking you."

"Yes, yes want that."

"Good."

Frank fused their mouths together and aimed for Gerard's prostate every stroke. Gerard whimpered and moaned. He felt every thrust and loved every second of it. Frank could feel it buidling now, it was coming up fast.

"Fuck, Gee, I'm gonna..."

"Me, uh,...me too."

Frank pulled his hips back and slammed into Gerard one more time as he panted into his mouth and filled him with his orgasm. Gerard felt himself being filled up. It was enough. With a scream, he came hard...all over Frank's black silk sheets. Frank rode out his and Gerard's orgasm till he was exhausted. Without pulling out he reached over and grabbed a towel from their bath earlier. He wiped Gerard's cock off and then pulled him in close.

"Sleep now baby."

Gerard nodded, too spent to answer. He closed his eyes and was asleep a few moments later.

* * *

Mikey usually didn't worry about his brother cause he had Bob and Bob was good at taking care of Gerard...even though Gerard could take care of himself. It was a weird relationship to be honest. Lately though, Bob had been talking to Mikey and telling him that Gerard was acting strange. He was pushing Bob away and asserting more independence then he had before. Mikey didn't quite get it till he saw what happened yesterday on the site. Now it was almost one in the morning and Bob said Gerard didn't come home. He left his phone at the site so he couldn't even call him. Mikey had no idea where his older brother was or who he was with.

*knock knock*

Brendon had looked up Mikey's address on the modelling agency's computer the day after he first saw the boy, but he hadn't gone stalker yet and turned up or watched him...not that he'd admit at least. Now he was on his doorstep, following the text he'd received from Frank, and he had no intention of just passing on the message that Gerard was ok, then leaving. No, he intended to get at the very least...a kiss. He knocked again, then waited.

"Who the fuck...Gee."

 Mikey tripped getting out of bed not even grabbing his robe. He ran in his pajama pants to the door.

"Gee, where have you...Brendon?"

Brendon couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down the boy's slim body, then back up. He blamed the seven energy drinks he'd consumed in the last five hours.

"Uh...hi Mikey. How's your night going?"

 He leaned against the doorjamb.

"How's my...are you drunk or something? It's one in the fucking morning and you are at my...how did you know where I even lived?!"

Brendon chuckled, tapping the side of his nose.

"Well that's my secret..."

 He straightened up.

"And yes, I'm drunk...on life, energy drinks and your incredible beauty."

"Uh huh."

 Mikey slammed the door in his face wincing when he remembered what time it was.

Brendon rolled his eyes then leaned in to shout through the door.

"I KNOW WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS!"

Mikey pulled the door open grabbed Brendon's shirt. he pulled him into the apartment slamming the door again. Man was he gonna hear it from his neighbor tomorrow.

 "What the fuck do you know about my brother?"

"Easy there tiger, don't shoot the messenger..."

Brendon smirked and raised his hands in surrender.

"But if you want to manhandle the merchandise, I've got no objections..."

He grinned wide, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I like it rough."

"Good to know."

Mikey threw Brendon into the easy chair. He then jumped behind him and cuffed him with his arm against his neck squeezing tight.

"Now you uppity piece of shit, you are gonna tell me where my brother is or you are gonna regret it."

"Alright alright..."

 Brendon choked out quickly, his eyes bulging slightly.

"He's at Frank's place. He's safe, don't worry."

"Frank's place? What the fuck is he doing there?"

Brendon chuckled.

 "Exactly!"

Mikey pulled his arm tighter and twisted with his fist.

"Stop with the fucking riddles and tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Exactly th- *cough* that Mikey... _fucking_ is going on...I should think."

Mikey let go of Brendon a little.

"Are you telling me that piece of shit is fucking my brother?"

"Are you telling _me_ , that your brother hasn't told you already?"

"But he said it only happened once!"

Brendon nodded, as much as he could with Mikey's arm still around his neck anyway.

"It _was_ only once...before today."

Mikey let go of Brendon listening to him cough. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He passed in front of him and threw it in his lap just missing his nuts. He flopped on the sofa.

 "Talk, tell me what you know."

*

*

*

"Wow...I had no idea Frank was that into him."

"I'm not sure Frank really knew at first, but he's kinda...smitten now."

Brendon said with a shrug before chugging back more of his water.

"So that's Frank's side, but what about Gee, what is he gonna do about Bob? I mean...four years, you can't just throw that away right?"

But Mikey knew you could. He had been thrown away too, but for a different reason. Pete picked up the pieces for him, but he knew he was never the same. Stupid bitch. Brendon sighed, looking down.

"Four years can be thrown away just like that..."

He snapped his fingers.

"Believe me..."

 He took a breath.

 "I don't know how your brother feels about all this, I've not really said more than a couple words to him since we met...but if he feels even a fraction of where Frank's at right now, then I think Bob could find himself single real soon."

"he did tell me that the sex was better than anything he had with Bob."

Mikey realized what he said and shook his head.

"I need a drink to deal with my brother's sex life."

he got up and headed to the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of vodka out and some orange juice along with two glasses and a pitcher. He quickly put the screwdriver together being heavy on the alcohol a bit and then after adding ice be brought it into the living room.

"Hope you like Vodka."

he put the glasses down and poured two tumblers full. Brendon chuckled.

 "I'm good with that. Thanks."

Mikey picked his up and sat back down. He took a big gulp.

 "He has a pain kink."

Brendon choked, vodka shooting out his nose.

"What the?!...*cough cough*...your & _brother &_?"

"Yeah, he had a few interesting one night stands before Bob came around."

"But...he doesn't do that with Bob?"

"No Bob treats  him like a guy he likes...well loves I guess, but he treats him equal even though Gerard is the bottom in the relationship. That's why he freaked when he saw Gee dolled up."

Brendon nodded in understanding.

 "He wants control, but doesn't want to control Gerard how he _wants_ to be controlled...that about it?"

"You know, for an air head pretty boy, you can be really smart."

"Hey!..."

Brendon exclaimed, frowning.

"I'm no airhead, I graduated as Valedictorian and could've gone to Harvard...if my folks gave enough of a shit about me to pay the fees..."

 He then tilted his head as if he'd realized something.

 "You think I'm pretty?"

"Wait...you didn't go cause you couldn't afford it? But aren't you getting paid like Gee now? Can't you go now?"

Brendon shrugged slightly.

"I could, but I love my job...I'd miss it too much..."

He took a sip of his drink, relaxing more into the chair.

"I'm doing courses online though. That way, when I'm too old to model, I'll have qualifications that can help me toward what I dreamed of doing as a kid."

"And what was that?"

"I always wanted to be a vet...I love animals, especially small animals, cats, dogs...rabbits..."

He smiled wide just thinking about it.

 "That's why I've got so many pets."

Mikey was surprised. Brendon was not the boy he thought he was."

"Tell me about them please."


	11. I Love You In The Morning and I'll Love You At Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Espresso, better than coffee trust me."
> 
> Gerard looked at the cup for a second, then took it with an embarrassed giggle.
> 
> "Mmmm. Yummy."
> 
> "Just like you. Now let's go eat so that I can eat you."
> 
>  Frank smirked and took Gerard's hand leading him off the bed and out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man NaNoWriMo is kicking my ass, but I am not giving up! That being said I know I haven't updated any fics in a while, so I wanted to put up this one at least. @~@
> 
> I promise after November, I will get back to regular updates again! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys,

*beep beep beep beep*

Frank groaned and hit is alarm clock. He rolled over and snuggled back into Gerard's body. Gerard. He stayed the night. He stayed with him. Frank looked at him. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. He had this ethereal beauty that could rule the modeling world. Frank kissed him and then got up to make breakfast.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up with a gasp, sitting up abruptly and scanning the room in a panic. He'd been having a wonderful dream in which he was warm and safe and loved, until suddenly that was taken away and dream Gerard was trapped in a cold dark building, being hunted by a guy dressed as a clown. It took him a second or two to recognize where he was, but that knowledge didn't calm his racing heart when he saw that he was alone in the bed. Had Frank just left him?

 "F-Frankie?"

He called out timidly. He gasped as he heard footsteps approaching the closed bedroom door and quickly hid himself under the sheets.

"Morning Gee, did you sleep well? I made breakfast for us...well eggs and bacon for you and egg whites and Turkey bacon for me, but there is espresso."

"Coffee?..."

Gerard said quickly, appearing from under the sheets and doing grabby hands toward the two steaming cups on the tray Frank was holding. His nightmare was faded to nothing at the thought of life giving coffee.

"Gimme."

Frank laughed cause Gerad was so cute.

"Nope kisses first."

Gerard pouted, his lower lip sticking out as he gave Frank puppy eyes.

"Pleeeeease?"

Frank held the espresso away.

"Payment first please."

Gerard sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Fiiine..."

He pushed the sheets off his body and crawled naked to the foot of the bed and sat back on his heels with his knees spread wide, crooking a finger at Frank.

 "Come here then."

He smiled sweetly, fluttering his lashes. Frank put the tray down scrambling on the bed. It was like Gerard was a magnet and he was made of metal. Frank was star struck right now. Gerard gasped as he found himself suddenly back in Frank's arms. He giggled nervously.

"You...you want me that bad?"

"First we are going to eat breakfast and then I am going to fuck you over the table."

Gerard's breath hitched and warm color flooded his cheeks, neck and down his pale chest.

 "Yes s-sir."

He said shakily, nodding rapidly, pupils blown. His cock was getting hard at just those few words from the younger man.

"Now kiss me."

Gerard swallowed heavily then leaned in, pressing his lips to Frank's, his fingers inching to touch Frank and his body itching to be touched. Frank licked into the man’s mouth tasting him.

 "Mmmm perfect Gee, now here is your espresso."

Gerard blinked dumbly for a moment...the kiss had made his mind blank.

 "Huh?...what?"

Frank held the small cup of intense black coffee to Gerard.

"Espresso, better than coffee trust me."

Gerard looked at the cup for a second, then took it with an embarrassed giggle.

"Thank you...Sir."

He whispered the last as he brought the little cup to his nose and sniffed. The strong scent made his head spin slightly, but in a good way. He let out an unintentional and somewhat embarrassing moan, causing his face to go red again, then closed his eyes and drank...he was pretty sure he'd found his new favorite drink.

"Mmmm. Yummy."

"Just like you. Now let's go eat so that I can eat you."

 Frank smirked and took Gerard's hand leading him off the bed and out of the room.

* * *

Mikey woke up with the sun in his face.

 "Fucking curtains."

He gets up, closes them and take his morning piss. He's yawning and scratching his head on his way back into the bedroom when he stops short. Brendon is in his bed. He remembered when they got really drunk last night talking about, of all things, his brother's sex life Mikey carried Brendon to his room. He looked at the man in his bed. His hair was a wreck and the make up he had on last night...wait what the fuck? Well it was now all over Mikey's pillow case. A streak of eyeliner ran down Brendon's cheek. He yawned and smacked his lips and Mikey had to stifle a laugh. He looked nothing like the perfect model that Mikey knew. He looked...human. Then Brendon flipped over and Mikey had to cover his mouth. Last night he obliged to take Brendon's shirt and jeans off cause he knew how much it sucked to sleep in clothing. He was wearing a small pair of leopard printed briefs, probably from Patrick's collection. They looked normal enough, but now as he flipped over and started scratching his ass...which really was his ass cause the underwear had no back to them, just elastic around the waist. Mikey recalled seeing something like that in a porn that he caught Gerard watching one day. They laughed about it being easy access. Mikey looked at the man longer. He smirked.

 "Easy access huh? Let's see how that works."

 Mikey crawled on the bed hovering over Brendon's body. He figured the man wouldn't mind being woken up like this and if he did, well he would apologize and call it a joke. Still he had a feeling it wouldn't be unwelcomed. Mikey gently parted Brendon's cheeks and leaned in.

Brendon's eyes flew open as an unexpected moan ripped from his body. He'd been rimmed before, _many_  times, but it never felt quite this good...or welcome.

 "Oh God yes!"

He moaned out. He wasn't even certain who it was back there, but he wasn't going to complain. Mikey smiled into Brendon's skin. He knew he was good at this. Both she and Pete loved it. He started to twist his tongue, a little trick he picked up and really drive Brendon crazy. Brendon cried out, his fingers grasping at the sheets beneath him. Mikey continued to tease the boy just with his tongue. He knew he could make him cum without even using his fingers once.

"Please please *uh*...m-more please."  
  
He wanted the boy behind him...who he had worked out was probably Mikey...to fuck him, he just wasn't sure if that was on the cards today.

"You do sound beautiful when you beg."

Brendon whined, pushing back.

 "God pleeease...please f-*uh*...fuck me. Please for the love of...*uhh*"

"Nah, but I will give you the best orgasm you ever had and I won't even touch you."

Brendon whined slightly, then nodded as best he could with his face in the pillows.

 "Yes! God, yes please."

"Then hang on tight cause you are in for the wildest ride of your life."

Mikey grabbed Brendon's thighs and pulled him up to his knees. This way he couldn't rut against anything. He spread Brendon's cheeks wide and blew over the glistening opening covered with his saliva. Mikey heard Brendon groan and with a wide smile pushed his face and tongue back in.

*

*

*

"I never knew that breakfast could be so delicious."

Frank had Gerard pinned against the wall of his shower chest first. His kitchen was a wreck, but he didn't care. He would call the maid service he used after parties and they would take care of it. Right now he was moving his way down licking the syrup off Gerard's lower back as he moved to his knees. He parted Gerard's cheeks and smiled seeing his cum dripping from his over used entrance. It was a beautiful sight that he never wanted to stop making. He leaned in and gently licked at it. Gerard moaned, his legs trembling beneath him. He'd been made to cum more in the last however many hours he'd been there, than in any other entire week of his life...he couldn't take much more. "S-sir...p-please?"

"Sorry baby, you just taste so good, but if it's too much, I'll stop."

Gerard whimpered, shaking his head.

 "No sir, I'll be good."

Frank stood up and circled his arms around Gerard holding him gently.

"This isn't about being good, it's about making you feel good."

Gerard swallowed.

"You do...you make me feel _so_  good, sir."

 He murmured quietly, pressing back against Frank's firm body. Frank reached up and touched Gerard's chest lacing his hand over his heart.

"I want to make you feel good here too though."

Gerard turned his head to look into Frank's gorgeous eyes.

 "You...you mean that?...really?"

"I do."

 Frank turned Gerard's body gently to him.

"In the beginning I will admit I thought you were just hot and I wanted to nail you and put another notch on my bed post..."

 Frank saw Gerard's start to look down, but he lifted his face again.

 "...but then I talked to you and found out you were a pretty cool guy and I wanted to get to know you and I saw how unhappy that you were with...and well you deserve more."

Gerard shook his head, swallowing heavily.

"I don't deserve anything..."

 He looked down, sniffing slightly.

 "I'm...I'm a cheat."

"Tell me something, if you were truly happy with someone, would you cheat on them?"

Gerard frowned, his eyes lifting to look at Frank again.

"I...no?"

"So there you go. You are not a cheat."

 Frank smiled and touched Gerard's cheek.

"Now I am not going to profess my undying love to you after knowing you personally less than 24 hours, but I would love to take you on a real date where we keep are clothing on...at least till after dessert, and find out more about you."

Gerard giggled slightly.

"I...I'd like that..."

He giggled again, cheeks pinking.

 "Do we really have to wait till after dessert though?"

Frank smirked.

 "I think we are going to be just fine."

Frank pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

Mikey poured milk into the coffee cup adding coffee on top of it. He then handed it to Brendon who was still coming down from their intense morning.

"Should I put it on the table or do you think you can hold it without shaking and spilling it."

"I can hold it..."

Brendon smirked, rolling his eyes and taking the cup.

"So, you working today?"

He took a sip and sighed happily.

"Yeah, in about an hour."

Mikey finished his coffee and stretched.

"I'm going to shower. You can let yourself out if you want or you can wait for me."

"Well I kinda got a cab here, so I was hoping I could beg a ride?"

"Beg a ride?"

Mikey leaned against the door way smirking.

Brendon nodded, fluttering his lashes.

"Pleeeease?"

"You know begging is usually done on your knees pretty boy."

Brendon's eyes widened and he put his cup down, moving up onto his knees on the bed.

 "Please?"

Brendon looked anything but pretty. Mikey was sure he hadn't even been in to the bathroom to see the mirror yet. He looked kind of perfect to Mikey. A true pretty boy.

"Well how can I resist that?"

Brendon smiled wide. "Can I join you in the shower first?"

"We are just showering though, I want to get to work on time."

Brendon nodded.

"You got it. Whatever you say."

He slipped off the bed with a smile and followed Mikey from the room.

*

*

*

"Keep the change."

 Frank held the door for Gerard as they got out of the cab. He wanted to take Gerard's hand and hold it as they entered the building, but he refrained. Gerard smiled sweetly, walking beside Frank...a little closer than if they were entirely innocent. They walked in through the front doors of the building and Gerard's smile dropped, his eyes going wide at who was there waiting for him. He swallowed nervously.

"B-Bob?...what're you d-doing here?"

 _This_ , was not good.

 


	12. I'll Love You In the Night and Take You to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard huffed as he looked at himself in the mirror.
> 
> "Why am I the only one wearing a woman's bikini?...Why do all of you get to look like guys with dicks, and I look like the only chick?"
> 
> Mikey rolled his eyes and looked at his brother in the mirror. He walked over to where he was and stood next to him.
> 
> "Gee, look at you, then look at me. Now tell me what the difference is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So excited that this fic is starting to wind down cause as usual we have more fics to bring you! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard wanted to run right now...but he wouldn’t. He glanced at Frank, then looked back at Bob...his _boyfriend,_ Bob.

"I...I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Why aren’t you at the site?"

He hoped Bob couldn’t tell that there was something between him and Frank. He _really_ hoped Bob wouldn’t ask where he’d spent last night.

"You never came home yesterday and I was worried about you. I called Mikey, but he never answered. I am assuming you were with him."

Bob walked up to Gerard and pulled him into a hug.

"Besides you asked me to come so many times and I wasn't able to, so I can today.

Gerard frowned slightly against Bob's shoulder. He could practically feel Frank watching them and had that awful feeling in his gut that he was cheating... _on Frank_. After a few seconds he pulled back out of Bob's arms, shuffling uncomfortably and hugging himself, eyes cast down.  
  
"I...I wasn’t..."  
  
He was cut off as Mikey walked in. Mikey immediately assessed the situation. He was surprised to see Bob, and was not surprised to see Gerard’s reaction after what Brendon told him last night. At times like this, Mikey felt like _he_ was the big brother.  
  
"Hey Gee, thanks for coming in with Frank today, and thanks for understanding that Brendon needed a ride."  
  
Mikey hoped that Gerard would pick up his lead and not bust them in front of Bob.  Gerard smiled in relief that Mikey was smart enough to cover for him.  
  
"Yeah, it’s no problem Mikes..."  
  
He looked at Brendon with a slight smirk.  
  
"You sleep well Brendon?"  
  
Brendon’s eyes widened and he choked slightly on the coffee he’d grabbed from the vendor on the way in.  
  
"Oh err...yes. Thanks. You?"  
  
"Yes thanks. Very well."  
  
Brendon looked at Frank trying to gauge the situation. Before anyone else was able to say anything, Ray walked up.  
  
"Where’s Pete?"  
  
Just then, in a fog of smoke and early morning coffee steam, Pete rushed in.  
  
"Sorry I’m late guys. Anyone miss me?..."  
  
He grinned wide, moving to Mikey’s side and pressing a slobbery kiss to his cheek.  
  
"I know _you_ did sweet cheeks."  
  
Mikey was used to Peters antics so he just shrugged. Brendon frowned slightly, but didn’t comment...for now. Ray nodded at Pete and smiled.  
  
"Awesome guys, cause Brian’s here today too."  
  
"Is he really?"  
  
Frank started bouncing excitedly.  Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You get this exited over seeing the boss?...what’s so amazing about him?"  
  
If it sounded like Gerard was a little jealous, that’s because he was. Frank turned to Gerard and grabbed both his hands, forgetting that Bob was there.  
  
"Brian is the owner of the modelling agency. He actually owns several, but this is his first one."  
  
"He was away doing business, but he came back when I told him about our newest star."  
  
Ray winked at Gerard. Gerard was taken aback, people don’t usually wink at him...except as he thought about it now he realized that lately, it had been happening more and more...and it was mostly Frank. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he blinked at the curly haired man.  
  
"He came back to see...me?"  
  
"Yes, I sent him your last photo shoot and he absolutely loved it. He said that he was hopping a plane immediately cause he wanted to make sure he was here for the next one."  
  
"See Gee, I told you that you were that good."  
  
Frank’s eyes sparkled as he spoke, he still hadn’t let go of Gerard’s hands.  Gerard could feel his cheeks burning as he saw that everyone was looking at him.  
  
"I’m not..." He mumbled."...really. But thanks."  
  
He smiled, his eyes meeting Frank's for a moment longer than they should...he had kinda forgotten that Bob was there in the room too. Bob looked around, feeling very out of place for the first time ever. He had never felt so invisible. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Soooo...when does this Brian guy get here?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
A man appeared in the doorway in a fine looking suit, but there was something about him that didn’t look like he belonged in a suit.  
  
"Gerard Pete and Mikey, this is Brian."

Gerard looked at the man and smiled, pulling one hand out of Frank’s to hold it out.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir, I’m Gerard, that’s my brother Mikey, and that’s Pete."  
  
He nodded to the two men as Brian took his hand.  
  
"Well, it’s very nice to meet all of you..."  
  
He lifted Gerard’s hand and laid a kiss on the back, making Gerard fluster slightly.  
  
"Especially you Gerard. You really are a star in the making you know."  
  
Gerard _didn’t_  know, and he didn’t know what to say either. He smiled awkwardly, then looked to Mikey to rescue him. Mikey moved away from Pete and Brendon and slung an arm around Gerard on the other side from Frank.  
  
"My brother has always been too modest for his own good."  
  
Pete stepped over and stuck his hand out toward the man in the fancy suit that he could only _dream_ of affording.  
  
"Hi, I'm Pete!"  
  
Brian blinked in confusion at the other man's enthusiasm for a moment, then took his hand and shook it firmly. Pete was a little put out that his hand wasn’t kissed too.  
  
"Good to meet you Pete."  
  
Brian let go and turned to speak to Ray, but instead, he caught sight of Bob...who couldn’t look more out of place if he tried.  
  
"You’re not one of our models. I would remember..."  
  
He grinned, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I’m Brian."  
  
Bob shook Brian’s hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I’m Bob, your star's boyfriend."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Gerard, his eyes flicking down to where Frank was still holding the model's hand. He looked back at Bob.  
  
"Oh, I just thought..."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Never mind. Nice to meet you Bob, hopefully I’ll see you again..."  
  
He winked, then turned to Ray.  
  
"Raymond, shall we?"  
  
He offered everyone a smile then headed off toward his office, Ray running to catch up. Frank watched as Brian walked off, almost giving a little sigh like he’d just seen a rock star.

"Soooo...that’s Brian then."

 Gerard said, a little confused by Frank’s reaction to the man.

"Yup, that’s the legend himself. He’s a Jersey punk born and bred, just like me."

Gerard hummed slightly, looking to Mikey to see what his opinion was.

"Jersey huh?...should’ve known."

Gerard looked at Bob, sort of wishing he hadn’t come.

"So uh...do you uh..." He waved his spare hand around noncommittally. "...want a tour or something? I don’t think anything’s happening just yet."

"Yeah, that’s a great idea..."

Pete cut in exuberantly.

"Then you can meet Gabe."

Mikey saw the look of horror come over Gerard’s face, and immediately slapped Pete around the back of the head.

"Who’s Gabe?"

Pete chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You’ll see."

Bob lifted an eyebrow toward Pete, then turned to Gerard.

 "So I guess I’m gonna meet Gabe, huh?"

 Gerard swallowed and smiled slightly, though it probably looked more like he had gas.

 "Uh yeah...if he’s in."

He really hoped Gabe was off somewhere getting laid instead of doing his job. Before anyone could say anything else, Patrick appeared.

"Oh my God!...what are you all doing standing around here?...you all need to get changed now..."

Something dawned on him and he groaned.

 "Oh shit! You’re all in the same shot and you can’t all see Gabe at the same time. Fuck!"

 "Well I can help Mikey."

Brendon said with a grin.

 "Well if that’s the case, I can _definitely_ help Gerard."

 Frank said with a wink, nudging Brendon playfully. Gerard’s eyes widened and he coughed to hide a startled squeak.

"Oh err, yeah that works."

 "Wait! Who’s gonna help _me_?"

 Pete asked, sounding and looking a bit like an abandoned puppy. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Well you’ll just have to go see Gabe, now won’t you..."

He looked around at his models who were stood there like mannequins, staring back at him.

 "Well?...move it!...we haven’t got all day."

The models all gasped and hurried off leaving Patrick alone with...

"Who the fuck are you?"

He said as he turned to see Bob stood there like a spare part.

"Oh I’m uh, err, uh..."

"Ahh, there you are."

Ray came in and took Bob's hand.

"You shouldn’t worry Brian like that..."

Ray looked at Patrick apologetically.

"Sorry about that Trick, we’ll get out of your way now."

He quickly pulled Bob away down the hall.

"What the Hell was that, an angry leprechaun?!"

 Bob looked at Ray, flustered. He thought Gerard was a diva, but this red headed fireball put his boyfriend to shame. Ray laughed.

 "That _leprechaun_ signs your boyfriend's pay check."

"Wait, I thought Brian was the boss."

"He is, but they’re Patrick’s designs. And if Patrick didn’t like your boyfriend, he wouldn’t even be here."

Bob just nodded, still slightly confused. Ray pulled him into a room with a seaside backdrop, lots of umbrellas and lights and...sand?

"Here we are Brian, I found him."

Brian grinned, looking up from the beach ball he was blowing up.

 "Hey. You couldn’t help me blow these up could you?...you look like you’re good at...blowing."

Bob blinked a few times at Brian.

 "Excuse me?"

Brian smiled innocently.

 "You look like you’ve got good lungs...not a smoker, am I right?"

"Oh, yeah no. I mean I used to but, err no, no I don’t."

Brian grinned.

"Good then. I got six of these fuckers to get blown up for this shoot, and I’ve got the lungs of a three year old. Come help me?"

Bob just noticed the beach balls surrounding Brian.

"Come on Bob, you know you have a set of lungs on you..."

Ryan walked in dressed in something positively scandalous.

 "You spend all that time yelling at us on site."

Bob stared open mouthed at Ryan before he shook out of it

. "What the fuck are you wearing Ryan?...is that even considered clothing?"

 Ryan sauntered up to Bob.

"Oh this?...this is just something from Patrick’s new Infinity Collection."

Brian stood up, wiping sand off his hands onto his expensive pants.

 "You’re Ryan?...I’m Brian, nice to meet you. Patrick’s told me good things."

He held out his hand to the boy.

Ryan held out his hand as well to shake Brian’s.

"Trick has told me a lot about you too Brian. It’s an honor to meet you and be working for you."

Brian smiled warmly at the boy, then took a step back and admired the tiny outfit he was wearing.

"So this is Infinity...it’s even better in real life than on paper..."

He looked up to meet Ryan’s eyes.

"You and Patrick work well together it seems."

Ryan blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, I know originally he had designed this for Gerard, and when he moved Gerard to swim for this new campaign and asked me to take over, I didn’t think I could do it cause I don’t have Gerard’s body."

 Ryan looked down nervously.

Brian shook his head, then ducked down a bit to meet Ryan’s eye.

 "You have a different body than Gerard...but no one could claim that his is better than yours...just different. This suits you, ok?"

Just then Patrick bustled in through the door.

 "Oh, there you are Ry. You left this behind..."

 He stepped over to Ryan, holding up a white lace cat's collar.

"Outfit's not complete without it..."

 He moved in close and carefully fixed the delicate lace around the boy's throat, his fingers brushing Ryan’s pale skin lightly.

 "There..." He smiled softly, gazing into Ryan’s eyes. "Perfect."

Ryan smiled adoringly at Patrick. Bob could tell that this was more than just a business relationship, he was was happy for him though, Ryan had been alone for too long. Bob cleared his throat and broke whatever spell Patrick had on Ryan.

 "Soooo...beach balls?"

Ryan wasn’t the only one in a spell, cause Bob's voice made Patrick jump slightly and turn to look at the man who’s name he still didn’t know.

 "Huh?"

Brian chuckled, grabbing Bob's hand and pulling him toward the flat balls.

 "Come on honey, let’s leave them to it, yeah?"

Bob was pretty much at his wit's end now, so he just did as he was told.

*

*

*

Gerard huffed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why am I the only one wearing a woman's bikini?...Why do all of you get to look like guys with dicks, and I look like the only chick?"

 It wasn’t that he was particularly bothered by wearing the high legged style, they were comfortable after all, but why did he have to be the only one? Mikey rolled his eyes and looked at his brother in the mirror. He walked over to where he was and stood next to him.

"Gee, look at you, then look at me. Now tell me what the difference is."

Gerard sighed, doing as he was instructed.

 "Well...you actually look like a man, and I..." He sighed again, frowning slightly. "I just don’t...not in this." He twanged the elastic of his bikini bottoms.

Frank walked over and put his hands on Gerard’s hips.

"It’s not that you look like a woman baby..."

Frank ran his hands over Gerard’s curves.

 "It’s just that, you have these, and we don’t."

"What..." Gerard asked, his voice tinged with sarcasm. "...love handles?"

Frank chuckled, shaking his head.

"No baby, I’m talking about these."

 He circled his arms around Gerard and lifted him up by his hips. Gerard squealed, batting at Frank's arms.

"Frankie!...put me down!"

He started off sounding annoyed, but quickly fell into giggles.

"Can you please stop molesting my brother in front of me?"

 "Why?...it’s so much fun."

"Cause you’re gonna give him another hard-on."

Gerard’s cheeks turned bright red at this.

 "Frank, please put me down."

He said quietly, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes.

Frank laughed planting a kiss on Gerard’s cheek then putting him down.

"Jerk."

Gerard muttered, turning and walking off to sit on the couch in the corner, his feet tucked up underneath him and his head on Pete's shoulder. Pete absently patted Gerard’s head, then went back to playing Candy Crush on his cellphone. Brendon walked over to Frank, lightly punching him on the shoulder before winding his arms around Mikey’s waist.

"Frank, if you want him...sort it out."

Before Frank could answer Brendon, the door opened.

 "Ok, who’s next?..."

 Gabe looked around the room, his shoulders sagging.

"No way!"

Frank looked at Brendon and smirked.

"Yes way...actually _both_ Ways."

Gerard squawked in indignation.

"FRANK!"

 Brendon just shrugged at Gabe, smirking as he squeezed Mikey to him. Gabe pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 "No fair. That’s _my_ job. I’m telling!"

Pete nudged Gerard off of his shoulder and stood up. He walked over to Gabe and tiptoed to whisper in his ear. "Don’t tell on them, and you can prep me as many times as you want...whenever you want."

Frank watched as a funny look came over Gabe's face.

"Fine, I won’t say anything this time, but don’t let it become a habit."

Frank could tell it was an empty threat.

Pete kissed Gabe's jaw...cause it was about as high as he could reach...then smiled up at him before going to sit back down next to Gerard, who was staring daggers at Frank across the room.

"You ok?"

Gerard sighed, turning to Pete and deflating a bit.

"Yeah. I just wish Frank didn’t say that...what if someone says something to Bob?"

 "What if they do?...hmm?"

Gerard really wasn’t sure how to answer that.

"Okay guys we're ready for you on set."

 Ray's hair bounced as he popped up behind Gabe.

 "Wow, Gerard, you look fantastic!"

"Uh, thanks I guess."

Gerard said with a half shrug as he and Pete stood up.

"He really is right Gee..." Pete said matter of factly. "I’d fuck you. OW!"

He doubled over groaning after Gerard delivered a sharp elbow jab to his stomach.

 "You wish."

Gerard smirked, flipping his hair like a diva. Brendon laughed.

 "You go girl!"

Gerard’s smirk slipped.

"Don’t _you_ start."

"Alright guys, come on, can't keep Brian waiting."

Frank got a spring in his step and jumped to the door.

 "I still can't believe he is here!"

"Yeah, well his time is money so come on."

 All the men filed out of the room and followed Ray to the studio.


	13. I'd Lay In A Pile Of Burning Money That I've Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh Brenny...that was _one_ time;, and we swore to never speak of it again." 
> 
> Brendon laughed, playfully punching Brian’s shoulder.
> 
> "Whatever man..." He turned to Bob. "We weren’t formally introduced before, were we. Hi, I’m Brendon." He smiled wide, hand extended for a shake.
> 
> "Hi. Bob, technically his boss..." Bob points to Pete as he slips on the lotion trying to help Ray clean it up. "...as well as the rest of my crew."
> 
> "So you know Mikey well then."
> 
> "Of course I do. Gave him his first jack hammer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the chapter you guys have been patiently waiting for. Will Bob notice Frank and Gerard? Will Gerard tell Bob about Frank? Why are we saying that when the summary has to do with bob meeting Brendon? Cause we can! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys,

Bob heard them all come in and turned to greet Gerard and see what he was wearing.

"Hey Gee...eee...eee."

Gerard raised an eyebrow curiously. 

"Bob...something wrong? "

"What are you wearing?"

Gerard looked down at himself as if he had forgotten. He looked back up. 

"As swimsuit?" He said unsurely.

"A swimsuit from Patrick's Foli Duex collection." 

Frank stood protectively next to Gerard as he called attention to the designer.

Gerard tilted his head at Bob. "You don’t like it?...I think it’s pretty."

"There's nothing there practically!"

Pete laughed. "Well it _is_ swimwear Bobby boy. What, did you think he'd be wearing a three piece suit or something?"

Bob grumbled at being made fun of. There seemed to be no one on his side at all. 

"Alright boys, so a day at the seaside is this shoots direction. I see you all have good packages to show off the suit...Brendon you're peeking out a bit, tuck in a little more or we will have to get you a different suit."

"Not _my_ fault I'm hung..." Brendon said with a smirk as he tucked himself away. "Better?"

Mikey rolled him eyes as Ray leaned in and looked.

"We'll try, but if I see any more head, you will be changing."

Then Ray looked at everyone else's packages, except for Gerard. 

"The rest of you are good to go."

Mikey leaned into Brendon's ear while Ray was talking to Patrick. 

"You may be hung honey, but you would look better if you were hanging on my cock." 

Mikey watched Brendon shiver at his words and inwardly smirked. Maybe he would make his words come true...someday. 

"Alright, so let's get you boy's into places. We're gonna start with a standing shot for everyone except Gerard. You Gee and going to be sitting in the center with the boy's surrounding you."

"Sure, ok..." Gerard smiled, moving over to where he’d been directed and taking a seat on the red beach towel that was laying on the sand covered floor. "Like this?"

"Yes, now on your knees."

Ray watched as Gerard moved gracefully to the position.

"Okay boys, make a semicircle around him and pull in tight." 

The guys walked over and stood around behind Gerard. Ray made them move till Pete and Frank were right behind him and Mikey and Brendon were on the ends.

"Okay great! Now guys I want you in mid laugh, smile or smirk and Gerard I want you to make eye contact with one and mirror their expression."

Gerard nodded and turned his head up toward his brother, smiling wide. He would’ve looked at Frank, but the angle could’ve looked awkward. Pete elbowed Frank slightly, noticing the slight disappointment in the boy's face when Gerard didn’t choose to look at him.

"Hmmmm, no that's no good. How about this. Gerard, you look at Frank and Pete and Mikey you and Brendon look at each other like you know a secret."

Brendon chuckled

"Won’t be hard

Then he realised what he’d said and cracked up completely

"Actually *snort* _really_ hard!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. Once again Brendon being childish, but now it was less annoying. Gerard rolled his eyes in sync with his brother like they were one person, then turned his head to look at Frank and Pete...though his eyes automatically went straight to Frank's, making his cock twitch slightly when he realized that Frank was already looking at him. He internally cursed cause he really didn’t need a hard-on right now. Frank gave him an easy smile to mirror. He wanted Gerard to relax. Gerard took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before blowing it out slowly and returning Frank's smile...he had literally no idea what face Pete was giving him.

"Great! Hold that pose!"

Ray grabbed his camera and started to click away. The models all went in sync as they moved like professionals. A few times Ray called out poses, but it was rare. Then it was time for a free for all before the scene change. Frank whispered something to Pete and then they both grabbed Gerard and lifted him up. Gerard squeaked in surprise, grabbing at Frank's arms as his eyes widened.

"What the...?!"

"Oh I like that! Hold it!"

Ray started snapping away like crazy. Gerard could feel his cock twitch again at being pressed up against Frank. He tried to think of anything but...he settled on the fact that he was almost certain that his little brother was currently being eye-fucked by Brendon, and he didn’t seem to mind. Just the thought of Mikey’s sex life was enough to make Gerard’s cock go soft again.

Frank enjoyed being able to hold Gerard close to him. It was little bit of a kick doing it in front of his so called boyfriend. Mentally he had been sizing the man up and yeah, he was no match for Frank. Frank knew what Gerard wanted and how to make Gerard happy. He couldn't wait to take him out on a real date too and really show Gerard what he deserved.

"Okay, Gerard and Frank head back to change and then to Gabe. Mikey, Brendon, and Pete, stay here."

Frank looked at Gerard and smirked. Before Gerard could protest, Frank threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. Gerard laughed, kicking his legs and weakly hitting Frank's back in a not completely convincing display of objection. Brendon grinned at Mikey, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughed at another Mikey eye roll, though this one seemed sort of fond rather than annoyed, then turned to Pete.

"Guess you and I have to fight over the younger Way now, huh." 

Pete chuckled.

"You could break a nail fighting me, you know?"

Ray turned to Brian. 

"So how do you want to use the three boss?"

"Hmm..." Brian hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe have...yeah!...Mikey, can you lay face down on the beach towel, and can you two..."

He pointed to Brendon and Pete, throwing something to Pete without warning, that he somehow caught.

"...kneel either side of him and pretend to be fighting over which one of you is going to put that on him."

Pete looked at the item in his hand and saw that it was sunscreen.

Mikey grumbled. "I'm not Gerard you know."

"Well that’s good cause I don’t fancy your brother half; as much as you baby." 

"That's not what I meant FUCK THATS COLD!" 

Pete somehow dropped a glop of lotion on Mikey's bare back. Mikey reached up and grabbed the rim of Pete's suit.

"Watch it asshole!"

"Oops, sorry babe." 

Pete giggled...he honestly didn’t sound that sorry though.

"So, we doin' this then?" Brendon asked, trying to draw Mikey’s attention back to him.

Mikey rolled his eyes again and Ray shouted. 

"Yes, that's it! Mikey keep that expression! It makes them look like idiots!"

"Cause they are." Bob whispered under his breath watching the scene before him. Pete had history with Mikey that he wasn't sure Ray was aware of.

Brendon reached over Mikey for the bottle of sunscreen, making a grab for it. Pete held it out of reach with a smirk, his other hand moving to rub the cold glob into Mikey’s skin. It was like watching two children fighting over a dump truck in the sand box. Bob couldn’t help, but to chuckle. Pete started to rub the sunscreen into Mikey’s shoulder blade area, until Brendon lunged forward suddenly and grabbed the bottle.

"Mine!"

He grinned, then upended the bottle, accidentally dumping half the contents onto Mikey’s lower back in one go.

"THAT'S IT!"

Mikey jumped up and knocked both Brendon and Pete on their asses. He turned to Ray. 

"I'm going to clean up, call me when have models that are serious about this shoot."

Mikey stalked off set.

"Now that's the Mikey I know." Bob smirked a bit watching him go.

"He’s something alright..." Brian said from his right. "If I didn’t know better, I’d think he’d been doing this for years...he’s got that diva thing, you know?"

"Nah, Mikey just doesn't take any shit from people, especially ones he hardly respects."

Brian looked at Bob curiously. "Who doesn’t he respect?...I mean I saw banter, but I also saw a spark there. He’s seeing Brendon...right?"

"Not that I know of. Brendon isn't one of us and Mikey doesn't go for those over the top personalities really." 

Pete didn't have the same attitude as Brendon so Bob knew he was okay in his book. Brendon was...well Bob wasn't worried.

“You sure about that?" Brian asked with a smirk. He knew what he’d seen.

Bob looked at Brian. He was wrong, Bob knew Mikey much better than a guy who just met him.

"No offense, but I've been working with the Ways for almost five years. They don't go for those kind of empty headed people. They want intelligence and someone who is their equal."

Brian laughed, shaking his head.

"Brendon's no airhead man...he’s got more brains in his little finger than the rest of us have put together. He only started this cause he needed the cash...don’t undervalue him, I’m pretty sure Mikey hasn’t."

Bob looked at Brian strange.

"Him smart?"

"Yep. Try talking to him before you judge...he may come off as a cocky little shit, and he honestly is sometimes...but he’s a good guy and worth anyone’s time. If it weren’t for the fact that we're both bottoms, I could see myself with him."

Bob jumped back. "wait...you're..."

He was interrupted by the subject of their discussion walking over.

"Hey Brian, how's tricks?"

Brian rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend. 

"Shh Brenny...that was _one_ time;, and we swore to never speak of it again." 

Brendon laughed, playfully punching Brian’s shoulder.

"Whatever man..." He turned to Bob. "We weren’t formally introduced before, were we. Hi, I’m Brendon." He smiled wide, hand extended for a shake.

"Hi. Bob, technically his boss..." Bob points to Pete as he slips on the lotion trying to help Ray clean it up. "...as well as the rest of my crew."

"So you know Mikey well then."

"Of course I do. Gave him his first jack hammer."

Brendon chuckled. "A jack hammer...I’d pay to see him working one of those, they take skill. So, I was wanting to ask...what kinda flowers does he like?"

"Flowers? Mikey doesn't like flowers." Bob couldn't believe this guy. He really didn't know anything about the younger Way at all.

Brendon hummed thoughtfully. "Ok then, well what would you suggest I give him on our first date then?"

Bob was taken back. "First date? He agreed to go out with you?"

Brendon nodded, smiling happily. "Yeah. He’s such a great guy and I don’t want to fuck this up...any hints could help."

Bob was about to open his mouth when Pete popped up slinging an arm around Brendon.

"Hey there pop tarts...what’s happening?" Pete looked around at everyone with a grin, oblivious to the slightly odd atmosphere in the group.

"Pete, I never thought I would ever say this, but be the voice of reason and tell Brendon that he is barking up the wrong tree with his interest in Mikey. I mean he wanted to get the man flowers. Can you believe it?"

Bob was waiting for Pete to agree or laugh, but what he didn't expect was what came out of the younger man's mouth.

"That’s a good idea Bren...he likes daisies best."

"Daisies?...I can do daisies. Any other tips?"

Pete thought for a moment.

"Chocolate, the dark kind...and unless you want your balls relocated, don’t even mention white chocolate."

"Got it." Brendon started making a list in his head...he titled it: How to win Mikey Way's heart.

"Wait...daisies? Chocolate? Are we talking about the same Mikey Way and you are alright with this Twink dating him?" Bob thought that Pete was more protective than that.

Pete laughed, snorting slightly as Brendon looked vaguely insulted.

"Bobby Bobby Bobby..."

Pete sighed dramatically, wrapping his free arm around Bob's shoulders and shaking his head slightly.

"Mikey is more like Gee than you know. Underneath that poker face and biting wit, is a sweetheart who wants to be wooed. And as for Brendon here..." He squeezed the other boy into his side while still looking at Bob. "...he knows that if he dares to hurt Mikey, he’ll have our whole crew up his ass for eternity...don’t you..." 

He looked at Brendon with a raised eyebrow. Brendon nodded quickly, looking a tiny bit scared. 

"Besides...Mikey can take care of himself, and all I really want is for him to be happy."

Bob was stunned. Was his world gone mad? Well at least he knew he could count on one thing, Gerard was still the same and was never gonna change.

* * *

"Fuck Gee, so fucking good for me. Promise to do this the right way later." 

Frank had Gerard against the wall riding his cock as he choked the older man, but had a towel between his hand and Gerard's delicate throat. He wanted to mark him so badly, but it would show up in the photo. Also he didn't want to explain anything to that Neanderthal waiting for them. Gerard nodded slightly, as best he could. He couldn’t talk, as he couldn’t actually breathe but…oh God, it felt so fucking good. He clung to Frank, trying hard not to dig his nails into the man's skin. His eyes were clouded with lust and he wasn’t going to last. Frank knew they were short on time and this was for Gerard not him. He actually couldn't lose his hard on. He slammed into Gerard's prostate over and over again forcing him over the edge. Gerard's eyes fluttered and then flew open wide as his whole body tensed up hard and he came, shuddering and painting both their bellies in white. He convoluted violently with his completion for several long seconds before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp, darkness claiming him. Frank was used to this part. He let go of the man's throat and gently moved them to the sofa. He groaned pulling out of the warmth his cock was encased in, but he had practice holding back. He fixed himself in his suit and then cleaned Gerard off before tending to himself.

"Man baby, you are amazing. Why can't he see that?" 

Frank went to get a bottle of water and pain killers for when Gerard woke up. 

*

*

*

Gerard’s eyes fluttered and he groaned quietly, stretching then wincing at the ache in his lower back.

"Fuck..." He muttered, opening his eyes to see Frank smiling down at him. He smiled back softly. "Hi. How long was I out this time?"

"Not long baby, about 15 minutes, but I do believe that we are on next so let's get you upright." 

Frank gave a hand to Gerard and gently pulled him up and into his arms. He kissed him slowly and sweetly.

"Look, I'm even still half hard but if you want to help me a bit, I wouldn't say no." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Gerard smirked slightly and slid gracefully to his knees, leaning in to lick at the tip of Frank’s cock before taking it straight to the back of his throat and swallowing around it.

"Shit."

Frank worked hard to not grab at Gerard's hair and ruin his look. Gerard put his hands behind his back, looking up at Frank through his lashes as he started to bob his head.

"So good baby, so good for me. Not too much now, I can't cum...yet."

Gerard whined in disappointment, but he understood. He carried on for another minute until Frank was about as hard as it was possible to get...then he pulled off with a pop, licking his lips then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood back up, panting slightly and leaning into Frank's chest. He sighed heavily. 

"Do we _have_ to go back out there?...I can feel Bob staring at me and judging."

"Don't worry baby, we are stronger together."

Frank packed himself in and checked in the mirror. 

"Bet old Bobby isn’t packed like this."

He patted his hidden cock and then looped an arm around Gerard. 

"Come on, let's go and kick some ass."

Frank led him out of the room down to the studio.

"Ah, there you guys are. We lost Mikey for a bit so you can start early."

Gerard nodded at Ray, smiling as he and Frank moved back to the beach scene.

"How do you want us?" He tried to ignore Bob's eyes on him from across the room.

"Hmmm, well I kind of liked Frank idea of picking you up before, those were some great shots. How about we start there?"

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great." Frank looked at Gerard and picked him up in his arms.

"Looks good to me, let me confer with Brian."

Ray left them and walked back over to where Brian, Patrick, Ryan, and Bob still were. Brendon and Pete had gone off to discuss strategies on how Brendon can woo Mikey. 

"Alright Bri, any suggestions on your part?"

"Well..." Brian tilted his head as he looked over at the pair. "Maybe Frank can be kissing Gerard’s cheek and Gerard can look all shocked and scandalized...but also really happy..." He turned to the other men. "What do you think?"

Ryan watched the chemistry between the two men. Frank kept making goofy faces at Gerard and Gerard was laughing.

"Yeah, like they are a new couple or friends about to become one? What do you think Trick?"

Patrick smiled, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s waist. "Yeah, I think that would work. They look like a couple already."

Bob didn't like this at all. Didn't they know that Gerard was practically his fiancé? 

"Yeah, well I think..."

Bob looked at them and his mouth closed. They did look like a couple. Gerard hadn't smiled at bob like that in a long time. It hurt deep inside to see someone else get that smile that was only for him

"I'm gonna...bathroom, be back."

Bob quickly left the room. He found an empty one that was dark. He sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"I've lost him."

"Are you ok?" Mikey asked, emerging from a dark corner he’d been sat in, playing Candy Crush on his phone wearing just his swim shorts and a fluffy red robe.

Bob looked up at the younger Way. 

"Tell me the truth. Is he with Frank now?"

"Bob..." Mikey sighed, going to sit next to the older man. "You should talk to him, not me."

"The fact that you won't tell me anything and that he tells you everything gives me all the information I need."

Bob took in a deep breath.

"Just tell me...did I make him happy at one point. Were those smiles and feelings real?"

"Bob, of course you made him happy...he loves you and he wouldn’t have been with you as long as he has if he didn’t. Please, just talk to him...yeah?"

"I...I can't, I don't want to hear what he has to say. I just..."

And Bob began to sob. His heart hurt so much.

"I tried to be good to him, I really did, but I guess Frank was able to give him something that I couldn't. I just...I want him to be happy."

"You have been good to him, and for him...he just..."

Mikey's reassurance was interrupted as Brian walked in.

"There you are!...Mikey, you’re wanted back on the set..." 

Mikey nodded then looked at Bob.

"Talk to him, you’ll feel better." 

He leaned over and gave Bob a short hug before standing up and leaving the room with a quick nod and smile to Brian on the way out. Brian watched him disappear around a corner in the hallway, then looked back into the room.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I don't think I am."

Brian sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door and cutting out most of the light from the hallway. The only light now was from the small window in the door, but it was enough for Brian to find his way over to the upset man. When he reached him, he put his back to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Hesitantly, he reached over and took Bob's hand in his. 

"I’m here if you want to talk...or don’t?"

"Did you know? I mean did you even know he was with me?"

"You mean Gerard?..." Brian shook his head slightly, looking down. "Sorry no, I didn’t. But y' know, I only met him today."

"I didn't think so. I have a feeling only the guys that work for me knew. I...I was a fool to think that I could compete with a model."

Brian sighed, he wasn’t too good at advice, but he felt like he needed to do...something. He squeezed Bob's hand.

"I hate to say it, but many have fallen for Frank's charms in the time I’ve known him...but I’ve never seen him fall for anyone like he seems to have fallen for Gerard. What would you do to make Gerard happy?"

"Anything. I love him so much and...if it meant letting him go...I would."

Brian nodded in understanding. "I can tell how much you love him, you wouldn’t be this cut up if you didn’t but...I think you know what you need to do...don’t you..." He looked at Bob with a sad smile. "And if you need someone to talk to, drink with, get freaky with or just scream out your anger to...I’m here. Ok?"

Bob looked up at the older man. "You know for a twink you're pretty wise."

Brian laughed. "Yeah?...well I may be a twink, but I’m pretty sure I could handle you." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

Brian’s smirk softened into a smile as he looked into Bob's eyes. "Yeah...I’d like that too."

Bob doesn't know what he was thinking. He knew this guy for less than a day, but he found himself leaning in. Brian closed his eyes and leaned in to meet him...it just felt right. When their lips touch Bob felt something he never felt before. That spark, that zing that everyone talks about. He never felt it with Gerard or anyone else. It was intoxicating and Bob just wanted more. Brian shivered, leaning into Bob more...he could definitely get used to this, and he really hoped he would get the chance. Bob felt drunk and had to pull away.

"Wow, that was..."

"Yeah...it really was." Brian murmured, smiled then leaned back in and lost himself in another kiss.

"Hey Brian are you..oh..." Ray walked into the room and saw Brian and Bob kissing. "I...uh...right, when you are ready, take your time man." He quickly closed the door and Bob couldn't help to laugh.

Brian face palmed then started to giggle.

"Oh well...at least he didn’t walk in on me sucking you off, now that would be embarrassing..."

He smirked, moving to straddle Bob's lap.

"Now, where were we." 

Wrapping his arms around Bob's neck, he leaned in with a smile and reconnected their lips...he was really glad he came back today...really, really glad.


	14. Ain't That Tuff Enuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you in your jeans and dirty flannels, but tonight you look gorgeous baby."
> 
> Gerard laughed, his cheeks pinking a little as he looked into Frank’s eyes. 
> 
> "Why thank you kind sir..." He winked. "But you’ve seen nothing yet..." He leaned in to whisper in Frank's ear. "You should see what I’ve got on underneath...hint..." He licked his tongue into Frank’s ear slowly. "...it’s nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So another fic comes to a close, but we have more that we are working on, so stay tuned! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"And the winner is....Patrick Stump for his Infinity Collection!"

Patrick nearly choked on his Champagne...he couldn’t have heard right, could he? He looked to his right...to Ryan who was grinning back at him.

"Did...did she really say...me?"

"Yes baby she did!"

Ryan excitedly kissed his cheek.

Patrick smiled, shakily looking round the table at his friends as they all started clapping and cheering for him to go accept his award. He stood from his seat on slightly trembling legs and made his way through the tables, shaking offered hands and accepting the odd hug along the way. When he finally made it to the stage, he had visions of tripping on the steps and falling flat on his face...but he didn’t, and a moment later he was walking across the stage to meet the woman who had inspired him to create in the first place...Collette Dinnigan. He held out his hand with a wide smile as he reached her, despite how scared he was that he was about to make a fool of himself in front of his idol.

Frank watched from the company's table as their best designer made his acceptance speech. Although it was Ryan that modeled the Infinity collection, he knew that everything started with Gerard. He also knew something that Gerard didn't. That he was up for an award tonight as well. Frank asked Brian not to tell him and intercept all the letters from the organization. He wanted it to truly be a surprise.

Gerard smiled wide as he watched the man he’d grown to think of as a friend, receiving his award and somehow managing to talk without tripping over his own tongue...Gerard wasn’t sure he would ever be able to do something like that. He looked to his left as he felt Frank take his hand. He laughed happily as he felt the effects of maybe a drop more Champagne than he should’ve had. 

"He won." He giggled.

"He did and you are drunk my sweet one."

Gerard giggled again. "I think you might be right."

"Oh I know I am right and I am going to take full advantage of it when we get home tonight." 

Frank slides his hands up Gerard's thigh under the table. Gerard shivered with excitement...he was past being embarrassed by public displays of affection now, even when he was sober.

"We could sneak away now. I don’t think anyone would miss us." He said quietly, leaning into Frank and biting his bottom lip enticingly.

Frank wanted to so badly, but he knew what was next. "I tell you what baby, after this next award we can."

Gerard pouted, fluttering his lashes as he slid his own hand into Frank’s lap. "Aww...please?"

**”And now, we have the award for Best Billboard of The Year. And the nominees are..."**

Frank fought to not grab Gerard and throw him down on the table and have his way with his supple body. He waited till the moment happened.

**"...and Gerard Way for the Billboard in Time Square for the Cooperstown Swim Line by Patrick Stump."**

Gerard’s eyes widened, his head snapping toward the stage. "What the..." He looked at Frank, shocked. "You knew!" He accused.

Frank laughed as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Gerard had chosen to wear a dress from Patrick's new collection. He decided to branch out into more women’s wear and created a collection of evening gowns. Gerard chose a beautiful red velvet dress with a black brocade inlay up the back. Patrick let Ryan name the collection. Northern Down Pour was so doing quite well in its first month to the public. It has already been eyed for next year’s awards. Gerard took a shaky breath as they waited for the result.

**"And the winner is...Gerard Way!"**

Gerard nearly fell off of Frank’s lap in shock. "Oh my...I can’t go up there!...I...I don’t have anything to s-say. Frank...what do I..." He felt like he was on the edge of a panic attack.

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and held it tightly against his chest. 

"You can do it baby, I believe in you..." He looked around the table at everyone. "We all do."

"Yes, of course we do..." 

Brendon said, reaching a hand over to squeeze Gerard’s shoulder. 

"Now get up there and accept your award."

Gerard saw all his friends grinning and nodding so he took a breath and stood up. He walked carefully through the tables, holding his dress up a little so he wouldn’t trip and make a fool of himself. He smiled and thanked people as they congratulated him along the way, until he finally made it up on stage. He walked over to the man who had announced his win...he wasn’t even sure who the man was. He smiled and held out his hand as he reached the podium.

"You can do it Gee!" Both Mikey and Bob shouted from table.

Gerard wanted to flip them off, but there were way too many eyes and cameras on him right now...so he settled on smiling and waving. He turned back to the man, who he thought; was called Neil or Nial...or something, and smiled sheepishly as he accepted the award in one hand while shaking the man's hand with his other for the cameras. 

"Thanks..." He said quietly, then turned to the microphone when the man indicated that it was time for him to speak. Gerard smiled shakily, licking his lips and wishing he hadn’t had so much Champagne. 

"Wow. Err..." Everyone quietened to listen to him and he suddenly wished he’d drunk more. 

"This is honestly a surprise to me, as my friends and colleagues neglected to give me a heads up..."

A ripple of laughter went round the room. Gerard smiled. 

"I’ll be waxing off their eyebrows while they sleep for that..."

A louder round of laughs made Gerard grin. 

"But seriously...just over a year ago I couldn’t have imagined any of this. I was working as a welder for my then partner's building company...which I still do from time to time by the way..." 

A cheer came from his table and he looked over to see his friends all waving their glasses at him, and Frank blowing him a kiss. He chuckled and gave a small wave back before continuing.

"To be perfectly honest with you, back then, I barely knew this world even existed. So I’d like to thank my brother, my wonderful boyfriend, my friends, my colleagues, and our wonderful and talented designer, Mr. Patrick Stump..."

Another huge cheer and wave of applause spread, and Gerard had to wait for it to die down before he could be heard again. 

"...without whom I probably would never have even dreamed of wearing half the things I do now..." 

He looked down, indicating his beautiful gown...and gaining more than a few whistles. He giggled and looked back up.

"Thank you, and thank you to anyone I’ve forgotten and to whoever decided that I deserve this award."

He held up the award to loud cheers, mostly from his table...then shook the man's hand again and shakily left the stage. It took him a good five minutes to make it back to the table with all the congratulations, kissed knuckles and business cards he received, but when he did, he flopped rather ungracefully into his seat, looking around at all his friends' smiling faces. 

"You’re all dicks for not warning me!" He exclaimed with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry toddler.

"Awww, Gee needs group hugs." Everyone at the table got.up and.hugged him.tight. The audience awwed them.

Gerard rolled his eyes, but after a few seconds, he hugged back, giggling happily. "You’re still dicks..." He mumbled against someone's shoulder, though he wasn’t sure who's. "...but I love you all."

The rest of the award show seemed to move quickly. They didn't win anymore, but they were fine with that. After the show was dinner and dancing and open bar. Frank proudly led Gerard to the dance floor and twirled him around holding him close. 

"I love you in your jeans and dirty flannels, but tonight you look gorgeous baby."

Gerard laughed, his cheeks pinking a little as he looked into Frank’s eyes. 

"Why thank you kind sir..." He winked. "But you’ve seen nothing yet..." He leaned in to whisper in Frank's ear. "You should see what I’ve got on underneath...hint..." He licked his tongue into Frank’s ear slowly. "...it’s nothing."

Frank stopped dancing and looked at his boyfriend.

"Right." 

Without any other words, Frank picked Gerard up and hauled him over his shoulder as he passed a startled Mikey and Brendon dancing next to them. 

"Um...should I be worried about my brother Bren?"

Brendon laughed. "Only if you're concerned about his hole, babe..." He said with a smirk. "Do you think of your brother's ass often?...is this a kink I should know about?"

Mikey turned and looked at Brendon. He got like this when he felt upstaged or the need to prove himself. Mikey got it after being with Brendon so long. 

"Bren..."

Brendon smiled innocently. "Yes my sweet?"

"You don't need to do that. You don't need to be extra."

Mikey touched Brendon's face lightly. He looked into the man's eyes that he got to really know in the past year. Brendon was very smart and could be witty when he wanted to. He blushed when Mikey complimented his cooking and loved to share control in the bedroom. In short he was the perfect package.

"You look just as beautiful as my brother in your suit. You don't need anything else to turn me on."

Brendon blushed pink, looking down for a moment before meeting Mikey’s eyes again. "I love you Mikes, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Mikey smiled and took Brendon in his arms as they moved across the dance floor in a slow circle.

"I love you too."

Brendon leaned in to press a soft kiss to Mikey’s lips.

"So, you wanna get out of here too?...it’s just gonna be dancing and increasingly drunk models from now on."

Mikey looked at the ceiling as if he was trying to decide. 

"Well I did rent someone's favorite movie and I did have their favorite popcorn shipped in from Chicago..."

Brendon’s eyes widened. "The almond caramel crisp?!...but that’s so expensive baby. You didn’t have to."

"Yes I did cause you deserve it." Mikey leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. "So...Netflix and...Garret?"

Brendon chuckled. "Yeah, Netflix and Garrett sounds good to me...and as a thank you, I’ll even give you a foot massage."

"Now I know you love me." ,/p>

Mikey never realized he had a foot...anything till Brendon introduced him to a pedicure and he practically came in the chair at the salon. Needless to say, Brendon never brought him back there again, but he did buy out the Elizabeth Arden Spa's foot care collection and now Brendon gives Mikey's feet attention in their apartment and then usually Brendon gets the attention to his cock afterwards. Brendon smiled wide. 

"Of course I do, I have pretty much since the day we met...even though you hated me then."

"I never hated you I hated how you acted when I know you are a much better person in here." Mikey touched Brendon's chest lightly. "Now come on baby, let's go cry to your favorite Rom Com."

Brendon smiled wide. "You’ll watch Steel Magnolias with me?!...is it my birthday and I forgot or something?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I said Rom Com, not movie where you can't watch for more than 15 minutes before you are crying your eyes out over how you know Julia Roberts is going to die."

Brendon pouted a little, then grinned. "Then you must mean that seminal classic...Clueless."

"Yup, and you are truly my Cher."

Brendon laughed. "I can drive better than her...Hell, even Pete can drive better than her."

"Please don't mention his name or..."

"You called?"

Pete cheered brightly and slightly drunkenly, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders and putting most of his weight onto them. Brendon chuckled.

"Oops."

Mikey huffed annoyingly. Brendon still hadn't learned that Pete had this weird way of knowing when someone was talking about him or hearing his name if he was in the same room. He used to find it cute when they were dating just like he used to find Pete cute.

"How much have you had Pete?"

"Only two..." Pete giggled. "...bottles."

"I helped."

An equally drink Gabe lumbered over to them. He leaned in and smiled at Brendon.

"Hey, how come I can't blow you anymore?"

Brendon raised an eyebrow. "Cause you’ve got Pete’s cock to suck now, and I’m with Mikey...that’s why. Geeze...you two really are hammered, ain’t you."

Mikey patted Gabe's face lightly and turned to Pete.

"Pete, go blow your boyfriend in the supply closet will you?"

Pete’s face lit up. "Aye aye cap'n." He grabbed Gabe's hand and dragged him away across the room. Brendon laughed. "I’ll remember that one."

"Come on, let's get out of here before he realizes he needs a kiey."

Brendon laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but you do know they’ll probably just go to the men's room instead...and get themselves arrested for public indecency."

Mikey took Brendon's hand and with no more words pulled him out of the room just as someone was calling his name.

"Oh man, I guess they didn't hear me."

Ryan slumped back in his seat. He felt like he was drifting away from his friends. He was the only one that stopped working for Bob to be a full time model.

"I think they have other things on their minds right now baby..." Patrick said softly, taking Ryan’s hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ryan gave a small smile to Patrick. He felt bad cause Patrick had done so much for him. He felt ungrateful. "I'll be fine."

Patrick smiled softly at him, gently pulling the boy into his lap. "I love you baby...your friends do too, you know?"

"I know, I just...I miss them. I miss working with them."

"You could go back to the job you know...Bob said there was a place for you any time you want..." Patrick stroked Ryan's hair from his face. "And you see them at the studio...I try to schedule their shoots for when you're there."

Ryan started to cry without realizing it. "I feel like I am letting you down. You revolved the next campaign around me solely and that means you need my undivided attention and..."

"No baby!..." Patrick interrupted softly. "You could never let me down, even if you went back to construction full time. I just want you to be happy my love, that’s all."

I don't want to do it full time. I like modeling for you, but...I miss my jack hammer." Ryan blushed. It sounded stupid saying it out loud.

Patrick chuckled, smiling fondly. "That’s fair...why don’t you go back part time?...we can make it work if that’s what’s gonna make you smile again."

"I would really like to."

Patrick smiled wide, pressing his lips to the boy's soft cheek. "Then it’s settled. I think you should wait til tomorrow to talk to Bob though." He nodded to where Bob and Brian were dancing drunkenly together...Bob was definitely not up for a serious conversation right now.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you up for a dance with me?" Ryan smiled shyly and demurred a bit fluttering his lashes.

Patrick grinned. "I thought you’d never ask baby..." He lifted Ryan up off of his lap, standing him on his feet before standing and holding out his hand. "Accompany me to the dance floor?...let’s show how these idiots how it’s done, yeah?"

"Speaking of idiots, we might want to suggest to Bob and Brian that dirty dancing to a waltz really isn't proper." Ryan giggled as he pointed out to where the other couple was.

Patrick laughed loudly. "Well at least they’re not doing the Macarena."

"Dude that's soooo 90's!" Bob laughed as he pulled away from Brian.

"Wait...hang on, I need a drink."

"Drink water!" Ryan shouted as he watched Bob stumble over to the table with Brain in tow. They collapsed in the seat and Bob grabbed...his glass of champagne.

"Man, who knew you guys had this much fun!" He looked over at Brian and gave a dopey grin. "I'll regret it in the morning, but I love you Bri."

Brian raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. "You’ll regret loving me in the morning?" He teased.

"No stupid, I'll regret telling you, cause it's too soon." Bob took a long drink draining his glass and grabbing someone else’s. "I did that with Gee and well look..."

"Hey hey..." Brian placed his fingers to Bob's lips to silence him. "I’m not Gee...and you wanna know something?..." 

He leaned in closer to rest his forehead against the other man's and gaze into his eyes. "I love you too."

"You do?"

Bob looked at the man in front of him. Sharp suit, thin, suave, beautiful and then there was Bob. Muscles, but not in the good way, beer gut, five o clock shadow he could never get rid of and no sophistication. What could Brian possibly see in him that makes him love Bob?

"Of course I do!...I’m surrounded by pretty boy models day in, day out...and they’re all lovely if you like that sort of thing..." Brian chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "But I’m much more attracted to a man who looks like a man...I’m much more attracted to you.”

"I thought models dated Rockstars." Bob mumbled as he polished off the glass and reached for another.

Brian put his hand over Bob's to still it. "I’m not a model, Bobby...and Rockstars do nothing for me."

Bob looked up at Brian. He was beautiful and more than Bob could have hoped for. "Can we get out of here and get pizza and wings?"

Brian grinned wide, reaching up to stroke Bob's hair from his face.

"Of course we can sugar, then...if your up for it..." He smirked at his own joke. "I’ll let you fuck me into the mattress...or the wall...or floor..." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "Your choice."

Bob grinned as he pulled the younger man closer. "How about I fuck you over the arm of the sofa till you are screaming my name and painting it white with your cum from not even being touched once."

Brian’s breath hitched, his pupils dilating with lust. "Do...do we have to get the food first?"

Bob ran his thumb over Brian's bottom lip. "Maybe we can wait till after. I will work up an...appetite with you."

Brian nodded quickly, wide eyes staring at his boyfriend as his tongue slipped out to lick softly at the tip of Bob's thumb. Bob groaned a bit.

"Come on baby, let's go."

Bob stood up. He had to get out of there before his pants showed how excited he was. Brian nodded again, downed the last mouthful of his drink and stood, taking Bob's hand and letting himself be pulled toward the door.

Ray watched all his friends leave. Couples that weren't in existence a year ago and now they couldn't be apart. He smiled as he picked up his fiancee's hand and kissed it. In a few months they were to be married and all his friends were in the wedding party. Brian was his best man though cause he had known the guy since he started taking pictures. Still all the friends he made over the years, the models, designers, and even Gabe made his heart swell. Now he could add Bob's crew to that list. It was sure to be a day to remember with them. He rose and led Christa to the dance floor. As they twirled around watching Brendon and Mikey dance and Patrick dip Ryan, he wondered what the next few years would bring for them all, but he knew that after everything this year, they would all be tough enough to handle anything else that came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, and just random fun you can follow me on twitter @momijineyuki and @Geescluelesgirl for my Clueless!Gee. ^-^


End file.
